<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[HQ][双宫北][罪案PARO]旅途的终点①至⑬ by Holothurian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562452">[HQ][双宫北][罪案PARO]旅途的终点①至⑬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holothurian/pseuds/Holothurian'>Holothurian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holothurian/pseuds/Holothurian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>·大概是糅合了嗜血法医、犯罪心理、沉默的羔羊以及犯罪类公路片的重口PARO，有剧情借鉴成分<br/>·双宫北，三人都有不同程度上的精神异常，重复一遍，都有精神异常，不是阳光少年更不是传统意义上的好人<br/>·原作的他们很好很好，崩坏和OOC属于我<br/>·以上ok请继续</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke &amp; Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[HQ][双宫北][罪案PARO]旅途的终点①至⑬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[HQ][双宫北][罪案PARO]旅途的终点①</p><p>「干！」<br/>侑咒骂道，狠狠了一下发动机盖。内华达州酷烈的阳光把引擎晒出袅袅青烟，也烤焦了他的脸色。<br/>侑抬起右手拭去额头的汗水。手腕上皮项圈的金属扣在冲破四十摄氏度大关的高温里闪闪发亮。治面无表情地坐在开了冷气的车厢里，从纸盒抓出最后一个甜甜圈，大口咬下去。<br/>嗯，草莓味。<br/>透过车窗，治看到一位衣着暴露的女郎正从汽车旅馆里走出来。她画着和两天前一模一样的浓妆，夸张的耳环比耳朵还要大，全身的布料加起来还没有侑从他这里「借走」的那件外套多。艳粉色的抹胸短衫搭配黑色超短裙，脱落一半的亮片更强化了这身装扮的廉价感。<br/>她很便宜，卡车司机都买得起。<br/>就像兔子故意从狐狸面前跑过似的，还瘸了一条腿，让捕猎者相信自己很容易就能得手。<br/>治继续吃着甜甜圈，吃得又快又仔细，一点残渣都没掉。<br/>「倒——霉——！」<br/>侑拖长声音叫着，隔着车门也能听得一清二楚。看起来真像个不小心把车弄熄火的白痴，舔掉手指上的糖霜，治想。<br/>他知道自己的双胞胎兄弟有特别的本领，能够一边聒噪一边快速思考。侑确实是个白痴没错，可那个白痴最大的兴趣，就是在别人当他是白痴的时候反过来把对方当成白痴捉弄。受害者络绎不绝，而且大多数对此一无所知。<br/>那个女人果然看了过来，然后朝他们抛个眉眼。侑咧开嘴笑了，傻乎乎露出牙齿的表情活像个成年的唐氏综合征患者。然后那家伙拉开车门坐回副驾驶的位置，带来一股夹杂着汗水和刚放上铁板的烤肉的味道。<br/>「我饿了。」<br/>治说。<br/>侑往纸盒里伸手，摸来摸去却抓了个空。<br/>「你是猪吗！我们明明买了一打甜甜圈！你居然都吃光了！」<br/>侑义愤填膺地嚷道。<br/>「我饿了。」<br/>治重复道。<br/>侑当然知道他是什么意思。他们是同卵双胞胎，关系密切得能够共享彼此的思绪和感官。空气中回荡着一种特殊的共鸣，让他们难以抑制的冲动得以同步。<br/>「那就去觅食吧。」<br/>侑轻快地回答，望着做站街女打扮的女人向他们款款走来。治同样打量着她的头顶，勾勒出头盖骨的轮廓，然后不为人知地叹了一口气。<br/>他还缺一个颅骨，可惜她远远配不上。<br/>治心中早就有了完美的人选，可惜那个人远在他们旅途的终点。他不禁伸手抚摸束缚自己左手腕的皮项圈，就像侑伸手抚摸束缚右手腕的皮项圈一样。<br/>他的皮项圈是蓝色的，写有「COLD」的银色字母。侑的皮项圈是红色的，写有「HOT」的金色字母。<br/>这两个项圈都很有年头了，之前被他们保养得不错，现在则因为自旅途开始以来的摩挲而渐渐褪色。<br/>可他们毫无悔改之意。<br/>触摸皮项圈就像爱抚那个人的肌肤，让他们乐此不疲。<br/>那个女人已经走到车门边，一边搔首弄姿，一边用指节敲打着车窗。治能清楚地看到她故意暴露在他们眼前的乳沟。隔着防弹玻璃，他就能闻到对方身上刺鼻的香水味和脂粉味。侑开心地笑了。很少有人能读出这个笑容里让人毛骨悚然的味道，她显然也没有看懂，迎合似地还给侑一个大大的笑容。<br/>他们想从她身上得到的东西，也许并不比她想从他们身上得到的东西多。<br/>据说女性连环杀手的比例远远低于男性连环杀手，通常仅占连环杀手总数的10%左右。<br/>10%的概率，听起来简直像中奖一样，难怪侑会那么高兴。<br/>治无动于衷地想。<br/>是男是女都没有关系，他们一向如此认为。无论是男人还是女人，比起杀戮带来的快感，性欲显得那么不值一提，简直叫人无精打采。<br/>不过，有个例外。<br/>注视着那个女人的弯月耳环，治想到了很多年前的万圣节前夜。<br/>那个晚上的月亮正是一模一样的形状，不胖不瘦，笑得特别性感。<br/>刚刚进入青春期的他们，第一次懂得了「性感」的含义。</p><p>宫侑和宫治是一对同卵双胞胎，出生的时候就不是一个人。<br/>更正，这并不是1+1=2的简单算术题，也不是「他们就像一枚硬币的正面和反面」的比喻修辞。<br/>从懂事开始，宫侑就感到自己的身体里居住着另一个……呃，该怎么说？按照常理，应该称他为凶手、魔鬼、怪物之类的。侑知道治和自己相同，但其他人和他们完全不同。<br/>顺便说一下，治把寄宿于身体的同居者，称为「另一个胃」。治觉得这个称呼很精准，但侑觉得简直蠢毙了。他想了想，决定起名叫「幽灵」，然后治觉得这个称呼蠢毙了。<br/>至于他是怎么知道他们与众不同的呢，那当然是因为，他就是知道呀。<br/>他们天生就能辨认出自己的同类，就像林中漫步的狐狸能辨认出狐狸和兔子的不同。<br/>想要吃饭，想要睡觉，想要捕猎。<br/>全部都是顺从天性的本能。<br/>亲手终结生命的时候，闷闷不乐的「幽灵」便会感到高兴，「另一个胃」也满足地打着饱嗝。他感到体内涌现出一股汹涌澎湃的喜悦之情，一股狂野纯净的活力荡涤全身。<br/>活着真棒呀。<br/>甚至会产生这样奇妙的感悟。<br/>最开始是花园里的虫子，蜜蜂、蚂蚁、蜻蜓、蝴蝶。后来加入了一些家庭活动的余兴，鲈鱼、鲤鱼、螃蟹、龙虾，老妈会夸他们把食材处理得干净利落，偶尔谴责他们过度肢解食物的行为。接下来是男孩子能抓到的所有小动物，青蛙、麻雀、鸽子、野兔。温热的血让他们胃口大开，就像脉搏沿着血管穿过手指在全身蹦跳，突然涌起不可思议的力量和光芒。从此以后侑便爱用温水洗手，因为这样能让他幻想自己用血洗手的感觉，想象洗手池里是淋淋漓漓一片鲜红。<br/>他的「幽灵」对快乐的贪婪，治的「另一个胃」对生命的吞噬，都在以一种惊人的速度成长着。有时他们也会用惊讶的目光审视体内的同居者，就像老妈用难以置信的表情感叹治食量的爆炸性增长。<br/>「亲爱的，再这样吃下去，你会变成一个超规格的脂肪团！」<br/>结果治并没有变成一个胖子，他们也不得不面对自己的真实需求。<br/>在他们面前，矗立着一条无形却清晰的界线。绝大多数人一辈子也不会越过那条界线。<br/>很多男孩子在调皮捣蛋的时候做过踩蚂蚁、扯蜻蜓翅膀、爬树掏鸟窝、点火烧猫尾巴的坏事。到此为止都算是一切正常，顶多换来一声轻飘飘的「坏小子」的评论。但对他们而言这甚至算不上开始。当他打倒那个企图勒索他们的高年级学生，看着对方抱着流血的膝盖哭嚎打滚的时候，侑突然明白了他们想要更大的猎物。<br/>因为掠食者也长大了呀。<br/>十岁时他们策划了第一起谋杀，谋杀的对象是邻居家的猫。那是一只狡猾的老猫，无师自通地学会撕开瓶盖偷喝牛奶，还曾经在他们小时候抓伤过他们。<br/>侑只记得它零零星星的几条罪状，治倒是能洋洋洒洒列出好几十条。不，他们这样做可不是为了伸张正义，而是提前预备好一旦事情败露的辩护理由。<br/>整个谋杀的过程很是废了他们一番功夫。杀猫不是难事，他们很享受，只是在先割喉还是直接掰断脖子之间产生一点小小的分歧，很快便友好解决。最花心思的反而是如何掩盖他们的嫌疑。<br/>他们和那只猫的关系本来就不好，表现得太积极或者太消极都容易暴露。于是在邻居火急火燎来问的时候，他们在老妈的命令下才不情不愿地去帮忙，还不忘招人讨厌地索要冰淇淋当报酬。那天天很热，他们顶着大太阳在街区里贴告示，贴完之后满身大汗地回家。奇怪的是，老妈不在家。走进院子里，他们看到了老爸，以及被挖出来的猫的尸体。<br/>「是你们做的。」<br/>老爸盯着他们说。老爸的眼神冷冰冰的，直直刺向被他们隐藏的真相。老爸是个成功的商人，但在此之前他是个优秀的检察官。在这样的眼神面前，掩饰是没有意义的。治没有罗列出那只老猫的罪行，侑也没有低头装出惭愧的模样。<br/>面对老爸严厉的目光，面对老猫凄惨的死尸，他们没有一丁点羞愧感或是罪恶感。<br/>只是有些可惜。<br/>侑盯着剥离得非常精准的皮毛、肌肉和骨骼，想。多漂亮啊，简直就是一件艺术品，像老妈心爱的骨瓷餐盘一样。他还知道治藏了一截指骨，剔得很干净，装在裤袋里。<br/>老爸一眨也不眨地审视他们，好像要重新认识自己的双胞胎儿子。不知过了多久，老爸叹了一口气，眼睛里充满慈爱和坚毅的神色。<br/>「这样不行，你们必须懂得规矩。」<br/>「规矩？」<br/>「我会手把手教你们的。第一条规矩是，绝对不要被别人发现。」<br/>侑感到「幽灵」在自己耳畔发出一声轻笑，不知道是在嘲弄还是感到开心。<br/>「也不能告诉老妈？」<br/>「对，不能告诉她。」<br/>老爸和他们一起把死猫埋了回去，掩饰得更稳妥，就连天天照料花园的老妈也没看出什么异常。不死心的邻居来这边找了几次，他们发现老爸的演技比他们更自然，不由得细心学习起来。<br/>这件事很快就过去了，像什么都没有发生一样。但老爸没有忘记对他们的承诺，很快就开始手把手地教他们狩猎。<br/>火鸡、野鸭、野兔、羚羊、麋鹿。<br/>在十三岁以前，他们没有猎杀过一只掠食者。<br/>不过，在心里，他们早已蠢蠢欲动。</p><p>绝对不要被别人发现。<br/>随着年龄的增长，他们愈发觉得老爸的规矩很有道理。<br/>认识他们的人肯定不会用循规蹈矩来形容他们的性格，但其实他们很守规矩。当然，他们守的规矩不是法律，不是宗教信条，更不是什么道德戒律。他们只遵守这些实用且对自己有利的规矩。<br/>当然，在普通人面前，他们还是要装装样子。毕竟兄弟两人都是令人尊敬的执法人员：宫侑是重案组的刑警，而宫治是负责血迹分析的法医。<br/>他们目前正在享受长达三个月的假期，警徽和枪械也好好藏在不会被人轻易发现的位置。计划是从最南端的佛罗里达州出发，驾车穿越整个北美大陆，最终在最北端的阿拉斯加州抵达旅途的终点。<br/>旅行计划做得很详细，在地图上标注了每一条沿途的公路和需要注意的事项，观光建议和当地特产也有好好地写在上面，完全不符合他们办事的风格。<br/>侑和治很讨厌麻烦事，尤其是别人强加给他们的麻烦事。不过这次他们乖乖地一一照做。<br/>只要立下规矩的人能让他们足够信服，他们还是会认真遵守规矩。<br/>例如，绝对不要被别人发现的规矩。<br/>当那个女人向他们搭讪的时候，侑敏锐地注意到从汽车旅馆里向他们投来的视线。旅馆老板一边吃着坚果，一边好奇地往他们这边看。所以他毫不留情地嘲讽了对方，从廉价的装扮到刺鼻的香水，从眼角的皱纹到下垂的胸部。她恶狠狠的眼神暴露了她的真面目，他能读懂其中的全部含义。很明显，她想拔出刀子戳进他嘴里，然后再割掉他的舌头，拽出他的声带。「幽灵」发出一阵大笑，他猛地踩下油门，车子立刻向前冲去，差点把她刮倒。<br/>从后视镜里，他看到那个女人恨恨地走开了，就像一头没吃到人的猛兽。<br/>「没有食物了。」<br/>「没事，晚点再来收拾她。」<br/>他满不在乎地回答。<br/>「我说，车上没有食物了。」<br/>治打开甜甜圈的纸盒，让他看到里面的状况。<br/>「就像你的脑袋里一样空荡荡的。」<br/>治补充道。<br/>「滚！明明是你这家伙吃光的！我一个都没吃到！」<br/>汽车满载着他的怒火，以最高时速奔驰，抵达了下一个加油站。给车加满油，他们去旁边的小餐馆给自己补充染料。治的食量让女侍应生的嘴巴张成了O形，而侑闷闷不乐地戳着蔫头耷脑的生菜。<br/>倒不是在担心猎物的事情。猎物就是猎物，他们的侦查很到位，也仔细阅读过资料，方圆数百英里以内没有比他们更了解她的人了。无视「幽灵」的嘀咕和饥肠辘辘的「另一个胃」，侑吃掉最后一口三明治，走到餐馆外面透气。<br/>没过多久，付完账的治也出来踱步。他们不约而同地望向北方，望向月亮。<br/>就像被一股看不见的力量吸引似的。通过手腕上的项圈，那个人牢牢牵住了他们。<br/>这一晚的月亮就像他们十三岁的万圣节前夜一样性感迷人。<br/>侑看到治微微扬起头，伸出舌头，舔着上唇，慢慢从右到左，再从左到右，来回摆动几次，才恋恋不舍地缩回嘴里。他当然知道治在想什么，因为那个夜晚他们在同一张床上和同一个人缠绵。<br/>「啊，好想干呀。」<br/>他替兄弟说出了心里话，治却恩将仇报用看智障的眼神看着他。那家伙一言不发抢先占领了加油站附近只有一个位置小得可怜的公用厕所，害得等不及的他只好跑到附近的小树林找个隐蔽的地方对着月亮自行解决。<br/>回来用冷水洗过手和脸之后，侑觉得清爽了许多。治已经坐到副驾驶的位置开好冷气。在加油站工读生和餐馆女侍应生的注视下，他们的座驾向北方驶去。五分钟以后，确认四下无人，侑调转车头，沿着当地人都不太熟悉的林间小道往回开，驶向下午路过的那家汽车旅馆。<br/>他猛踩油门，让「幽灵」在他脑子里高声唱起让人热血沸腾的摇滚乐。<br/>「吵死了。」<br/>治抱怨道。<br/>「没比你肚子饿的声音更吵。」<br/>他反唇相讥。<br/>他们的爱车以时速九十公里绝尘而去，驶向他们期待已久的狩猎场。</p><p>艾琳?安布拉斯，罕见的女性连环杀手嫌疑人。<br/>她被指控企图杀害一名卡车司机致其重伤，却辩称是对方在性交易中途突然施暴，自己只是正当防卫。陪审团采信了她的说法，她被无罪释放。<br/>但这并不是她唯一可疑的地方。<br/>曾有目击证人证实，她曾和其他卡车司机一起离开，后来再也没有人见到过他们。他们的卡车被遗弃在附近的加油站或汽车旅馆里，但没有人发现尸体，所以事情只能不了了之。<br/>至今，安布拉斯依然逍遥法外。<br/>身处安克雷奇郊外别墅的客厅里，北信介坐在沙发上，第三十六次阅读关于艾琳?安布拉斯案卷的复印件。他再次确认了今天的日期，又看了看时钟指示的时间，拿起了桌上的打火机。<br/>他不吸烟，他的父亲也不吸烟，父亲特意留给他的遗物却是一个打火机。<br/>他点燃复印件的一角，看它们慢慢化为灰烬。然后，他的目光落在了沙发的扶手上。扶手上挂着两根狗链，缺少了最前端的皮项圈，不过状态被保养得很好。北若有所思地抚摸着皮革，笑了笑，然后拿过了下一叠案卷。<br/>在等来那两个人以前，他不会离开这里。<br/>这里是他们旅途的重点。<br/>他等他们来杀他，或者等他们来干他。</p><p> </p><p>[HQ][双宫北][罪案PARO]旅途的终点②</p><p>在迈阿密警局看到宫侑和宫治的第一眼，北信介就被这对双胞胎吸引了。<br/>亮丽的外表包裹着美丽的野兽。<br/>阿兰使劲拍了一下他的后背，让他从沉思中惊醒。<br/>「局里最引人注目的两个混小子。」<br/>阿兰咧开嘴笑了，露出一口格外洁白的牙齿。<br/>早晨的警局混合着油炸甜甜圈的香味和浓浓的咖啡味，去哪个州都差不多。超重是许多美国人不可避免的宿命，刑警队伍也不例外。尽管如此，在诸多大块头中，宫治的食量依然无比显眼，面前的外带食品纸盒已经堆成一座迷你的惠特尼峰。<br/>「可别跟他学。」<br/>接过警员递过来的两杯咖啡，阿兰递给他一杯，然后双手伸展比划了一下大小。<br/>咖啡洒出了小半杯，但对方没有在意。<br/>「以前有个人学他一样吃个没完，结果像个气球一样膨胀起来，最后跟妻子离婚了。」<br/>北点点头，抿了一口咖啡。果然，再次验证了在警局里别想喝到美味咖啡的真理。<br/>这条真理被他的同事大耳奉为圭臬，是仅次于洛卡德交换原理的第二信仰。<br/>叮铃。<br/>目光接触的瞬间，耳中响起宠物铃铛的双重响动。<br/>北发现宫侑和宫治不约而同地望向自己。<br/>宫侑脸上的肌肉自然抽动着，形成一缕可怕又开心的笑容。宫治的表情十分平静，但眼睛一眨也不眨，如同食肉动物掂量自己的猎物，盘算着能不能下手，该用什么方式进攻，用多大力气才能杀掉。<br/>他抬起头，望着他们的眼睛，一直看到他们心里。他们心中的野兽快从眼睛里冲出来了，但其他人显然没有发现。<br/>不，这当然不能断定他们就是凶手。<br/>北信介很熟悉这一类人。他们是掠食者，也是捕捉掠食者的猎人，他们之中有手段残忍的杀人狂魔，也有意志坚定的执法者，披着法律与真理的外衣，代表神圣的美利坚合众国执行正义。<br/>宫侑迅速移开了视线，脸上那一丝心不在焉的微笑就像面具一般遮盖住野兽的面孔。宫治打开新一盒甜甜圈，神情就像盯上一窝老鼠的猫，期待哪个先跳出来让他玩弄。<br/>从堆满资料夹的办公桌之间穿过，阿兰敲了敲黑板。他手上的力气还像上学时那样大，敲得粉笔灰簌簌而下。北盯着黑板上已经七零八落的案件信息，慢慢拼凑出自己最熟悉的案情。<br/>又是那个凶手，又是灭门惨案。<br/>阿兰在向警员们介绍自己的来历。北希望老朋友不要说出自己的外号，但这并不现实。<br/>「……也就是大名鼎鼎的『死亡博士』。」<br/>听到这个称呼，或坐或站的警员们表情各异。宫侑突然捂住胸口，夸张地模仿心脏病突的症状，朝旁边倒下。宫治非但没有接住自己的兄弟，反而踹了对方一脚。踹得很用力，根本没打算掩饰。<br/>「侑！治！你们老实点！」<br/>阿兰训斥道。<br/>北拍了拍老朋友的肩膀，走上前去。<br/>「各位好，我是北信介。」<br/>每次自我介绍的开头都是这句话，一成不变。身为资深联邦调查局探员，他很清楚如何与各州的执法部门进行合作，对接下来应该说些也是驾轻就熟。<br/>不过，说实话，他不太喜欢自己的外号。</p><p>北信介拥有心理学博士的学位，但「死亡博士」的称呼与他的学历没有直接的联系。<br/>在联邦调查局里，拥有博士学位的人不算很多，但也绝对不少，就和拥有会计师资格和律师执照差不多，不值得大提特提。同事送给他「死亡博士」的外号，不是出于恶意，倒像是一种褒奖。<br/>因为他总能把谋杀案件处理得很漂亮，就像拥有解读死亡的特殊能力。<br/>北从不认为这算是异于常人的天赋。他可以用逻辑和分析把抽丝剥茧的破案过程解释得合情合理，撰写的报告也让上级挑不出一点违法违规的毛病。他觉得只要足够细心足够努力，每一位调查人员都能做到这种程度。<br/>然而，他的同事们并不认同这一点。<br/>「虽然都是常规的调查手段，逻辑上也完全讲得通，但你的直觉总能指出正确方向。」<br/>大耳的结论让他无从反驳。<br/>例如，在案发现场附近进行摸查走访，寻找可能的线索。这是一项费时费力的工作，而他总能在最短的时间里找到最关键的线索。<br/>有些可以用已有证据来解释，但更多的时候，逐一摸排。<br/>说得难听一点，摸排线索就像是赌博。奔走多日颗粒无收，是刑警办案的常态。<br/>但北信介不一样。赤木曾经说过，如果北赌博的运气有办案时那么好，把拉斯维加斯整座城市收入囊中只是个时间问题。<br/>北知道这不是运气，不是天才。如果一定为这种能力命名，他可能会选择「经验」一词。<br/>因为他还是个孩子的时候曾经离死亡那么近。<br/>而且是，非正常死亡。<br/>就像久经训练的缉毒犬一样，他对死亡的气息极为敏感。哪怕只有一丝一毫，只要耐心追踪，假以时日，他一定能踩住凶手的影子。</p><p>「死亡博士」降临阳光迈阿密！<br/>靠着几个年轻人的不懈宣传，这句话终于在口口相传中成为迈阿密警局今日流言的头条新闻。<br/>阿兰当着北的面训斥了两三个说得最欢的小子，但当事人都不介意，他这个当上司的也不好苛责下属。<br/>北掏出纸巾，擦掉老朋友洒在地上的咖啡，建议两个人去他办公室里谈谈。<br/>「我来这里也有自己的私心。」<br/>他坦诚地说。<br/>「别告诉我你是特意来探望我的。」<br/>「当然不是。」<br/>「你就不能顺着我的话说，让我感动一下吗？」<br/>北知道这只是阿兰发泄郁结的方式，他可以直接跳过。<br/>「就像我刚才告诉所有人的一样，在我驻迈阿密的三个月里，我会协助警局进行犯罪侧写，完成关于连环杀手的研究项目。除此之外，我……」<br/>北说到一半停了下来，这很罕见。脖子的感觉很不自然，他调整一下领带的位置，抿了抿嘴唇。<br/>「我觉得『掠食者』就在附近。」<br/>阿兰猛地从办公桌后面站起来，衣袖带倒纸杯，呼啦啦滚过半个桌子，大半杯咖啡泼得到处都是。<br/>「有线索？」<br/>「我的直觉。」<br/>北迅速回答。<br/>「我宁愿是有什么线索。」<br/>阿兰苦笑着说。看到狼藉一片的办公桌，他的表情与劣质咖啡同化了，一模一样的苦涩。<br/>「根据案卷记载，『掠食者』早在十三年前就死了，死于受害者家属的正当防卫。」<br/>「我们讨论过，那不是他本人。是手法相似的模仿犯，或者是他的学徒。我倾向于后者。你们目前正在侦破的灭门案件，很可能就是他的——」<br/>办公室的门被人从外面撞开了。一位女性行政人员急匆匆地跟阿兰说了些什么。<br/>「抱歉，北，新闻发布会的时间到了。」<br/>阿兰捏捏眉头，疲惫的神色像室内的咖啡味一样浓重。<br/>「档案你可以随意调阅，有需要随时提，不过今天我大概回不来了。周末有空一起吃顿饭吧。」<br/>「好。」<br/>北冷静地回答。<br/>他可以一直这么冷静，和亲眼目睹父亲被『掠食者』一点一点折磨致死的时候一样冷静。<br/>因为他必须保持冷静。<br/>迈阿密一度以谋杀案发生率最高的城市而闻名全国，但如果问一个迈阿密人你最可能被什么杀死，答案多半是高峰期横冲直撞的汽车。这座城市向来以阳光灿烂而闻名，居高不下的气温很容易烤化司机们的耐心。狂按喇叭的行为在其他州会显得不礼貌，但在这里基本上只相当于善意的问候。<br/>不过，抵达迈阿密的第一天，北信介没机会亲身体验真正的迈阿密时速。他在警局里借用了一间缺少窗户的储藏室当成自己的临时办公地点，直到凌晨还未合眼。<br/>也许外面正在上演GTA的剧情，可冷冰冰的案卷更加重要。<br/>他对正在进行时的案件有些思路，要等明天再和办案人员商量。至于他手里这些真正冰冷的案卷，所谓的「Cold Case」，倒是意外的耐人寻味。<br/>谋杀案向来是案件调查的重点，而被判定为连环杀手作案的系列案件更是重中之重。可惜杀人案件的破案率并不像民众和执法机构希望的那么高。迈阿密警察局的破案率堪称良好，但依然跳不出难以满足期待的范畴。<br/>但是，有一项数据高得超乎常理。<br/>电脑和网络都是好东西。利用自己的权限，他很快确认了自己的猜想：在迈阿密，那些有着重大杀人嫌疑又成功逃脱法律制裁的人，下落不明的概率高得超乎常理。<br/>这里的下落不明，不是指脱离警方的视线，而是失去了生活的痕迹，没有违法记录，没有医疗记录，没有任何可追溯的金钱交易，信用卡和账户都原封不动。<br/>其中那些疑似连环杀手犯下的系列案件，再未发生过使用同样手法的谋杀案。<br/>连环杀手停止犯案的常见理由有三：要么是死了，要么是离开了本地，要么是被逮捕了。<br/>这些人，包括那些连环杀手的嫌疑人，全部死掉了。<br/>他毫不犹豫地断定。<br/>没有证据，但他能透过电脑屏幕闻到死亡的味道。<br/>足够的「经验」可以累积为「直觉」，「死亡博士」的「直觉」告诉他，这些人可能死于同一人之手，专门狙击杀人犯的连环杀手。<br/>不，不一定是「一人」。<br/>就着冷掉的三明治，北慢慢喝着冷掉的咖啡。<br/>北想起了他见到的一对双胞胎兄弟，一对美丽的野兽，漂亮无比，耀眼无比。<br/>是时候请他们喝一杯了，他想。<br/>这是一个大胆的计划，他计算过风险，在自己可控范围之内。<br/>次日上午，宫侑和宫治爽快地接受了他的邀请。直到他履行自己的要约之前，他在警局里遇到了他们好几次。每一次，宫侑或者宫治都会毫不顾忌地打量着他，眨眼睛的频率超过必要的限度，目光一次次从他的左脸转到右脸，再从他的右脸转到左脸，鼻子抽动不停，就像野生狐狸警惕地分辨眼前的肉块有没有下过药。<br/>「……奇怪，到底是什么？」<br/>与宫侑擦肩而过，他听到对方喃喃自语。<br/>「请问有什么需要帮忙吗，宫先生？」<br/>「没事没事，我在想我把治的车钥匙放到哪里去了，那家伙说我敢弄丢就活剥我的皮。」<br/>宫侑语调轻松地说，唇角上扬，眉毛弯曲，微微眯起的眼睛闪烁出快活的笑意。如果这副英俊的外表下确实是一头残酷无情的野兽，那么他一定经过了千百次的练习才能摆出如此恰到好处的人类表情。<br/>「还有，叫我侑吧。整个警局里就没人叫我宫，因为会和治搞混。」<br/>「好的，我知道了。」<br/>北刚走两步又遇见从办公室里走出来的宫治。对方的腋下夹着一摞厚厚的报告书，手里捧着一个纸杯蛋糕，嘴里还叼着一块巧克力布朗尼。这样的举动增强了阿兰所说的信服力。假如有人像他这样吃，确实很可能像吹气球一样膨胀起来。<br/>宫治看了看宫侑的背影，侧头打量起北，嚼布朗尼的时候稍微露出上排的门牙。这种慵懒的神情更像猫科动物，安静地盘算着，到底是挑逗嬉戏一番好呢，还是干脆趁猎物猝不及防时一口吞掉。<br/>「如果侑说了什么失礼的话，请不要在意，因为那家伙是个白痴。」<br/>「宫侑是一位优秀的警官。」<br/>至少破案率如此显示，他不算言不由衷。<br/>「他的白痴程度比他破案的才能更优秀。」<br/>手枪弹匣大小的布朗尼已经在对方嘴里消失了。宫治伸出舌头，灵活地卷走嘴唇上沾到的棕黑色碎屑。<br/>「长期身处一线的执法人员难免有些异于常人的嗜好，这情有可原。毕竟，我们的追捕对象也不是守法公民。」<br/>宫治脸上的表情很少，连礼节性的微笑都罕见。显然，他在模仿人类表情方面的训练没有他的兄弟那么刻苦，效果也有限。宫治张了张嘴，犹如野兽无声地呼唤同伴。片刻之后，对方脸上露出迷茫的神色，就像一头扎进雪堆却没能咬住猎物的狐狸。<br/>「……没有。」<br/>「没有什么？」<br/>北用礼貌的语气询问。<br/>「不，没什么。」<br/>宫治摇摇头。<br/>北听到自己的腹部咕咕叫了起来。从昨晚到这天中午，他只吃了两个三明治和一盒沙拉，剩下的空隙则用咖啡填满。感到饥饿是正常的生理反应，但这更像是他对宫侑和宫治的应答。<br/>饥饿会传染。<br/>尤其是在同类之间。<br/>眼前出现了一个纸杯蛋糕，他看到了宫治的手，然后才是对方的表情。<br/>「给你吃。」<br/>「谢谢。晚上我请客。」<br/>及时补充糖分对脑力工作者很重要。他没有客套，接过蛋糕，以最快的速度吃得一干二净，没有掉下一点蛋糕渣。擦干净嘴和手，他把包装纸投入垃圾箱中，抬起头发现宫治炯炯有神地盯着自己。<br/>「我喜欢你吃东西的样子。很迅速，很优雅，而且让人食欲大开。」<br/>宫治说道，望向他的目光依然饥饿。<br/>「谢谢。」<br/>他笑着回应对方的称赞。<br/>「天呀！」<br/>先是文件掉落在地的声音，然后响起了宫侑夸张的喊叫。<br/>「明天一定是世界末日！治居然把自己的加餐递给别人吃！」<br/>北信介无法断言接下来的一天地球会不会爆炸，不过周五晚上的海滨公园吵闹得足以毁灭世界。名为「Fox Tail 9」的酒吧位于海滨公园风景绝佳的位置，他倒是认为宫侑和宫治如此喜欢这个酒吧的原因不仅仅是赏心悦目的景色。<br/>显然，比起种类繁多的酒品和海边落日的美景，宫治对周围食品摊上琳琅满目的Tapas和Churros更感兴趣。宫治吃个不停，宫侑和美女搭讪的频率一点不比宫治更换食物的频率慢。宫侑只吃了一点奶酪和火腿，并声称光是闻闻宫治吃了些什么就觉得饱了。与此同时，对方那件鲜艳的丝绸夏威夷衫上多出好几处烈焰红唇的痕迹。<br/>至于北，他只负责买单。<br/>那对兄弟混入周末汹涌而嘈杂的人潮，一言一行都是那样的泰然自若，看起来就像典型的迈阿密人。除了染得眩目的头发和好模样好身材的皮相，几乎没什么引人注目的地方。<br/>正因如此才格外奇怪。<br/>倘若两头狮子冲入公园里，无论是人群尖叫、逃跑、踩踏还是反抗都很正常。但现在两头猛兽正在人群间逡巡，人们主动靠近他们，和他们轻松谈笑，甚至愿意靠近他们跳一段贴面舞。<br/>北信介吃了两个三明治，包装密封完好的那种，又喝了两罐咖啡，易拉罐的那种，一口气喝完，绝对不让罐口停留在自己视线以外。吃到八分饱的时候，天色完全暗下来了，两侧的路灯挑出明黄色的光芒。看似玩得尽兴的猛兽兄弟回到他身边，提议他们去吧台喝点更带劲的东西。<br/>于是他知道，今晚的游戏才刚刚开始。<br/>白兰地，威士忌，伏特加，龙舌兰。<br/>北信介正襟危坐，阅读着酒水单，就像阅读一份尸检报告。<br/>在等待酒保为他们服务的过程中，他和那对兄弟有过短暂的交谈。他们对他的兴趣和了解程度，可能不亚于他对他们的兴趣和了解程度。<br/>例如，宫侑和宫治非常清楚，他曾经在行为分析部供职两年，还能把他参与过的重大案件说得头头是道。<br/>假设这一切都是在他抵达迈阿密后的短短一两天获取的，那么他们一定也有某种「特别」的情报来源。并且，他们乐于让他知道这一点。<br/>「这样说来，北先生也喜欢狩猎呢。」<br/>宫侑用手指轻轻敲着杯口说道。<br/>「狩猎？」<br/>北疑惑地问。父亲曾经说过要教他打猎，狩猎狐狸、狼、鳄鱼和棕熊，但他的父亲早在实践这一诺言之前就去世了。此后他的生活只为学习和工作留出时间。<br/>他不认为那两个人对他的了解能细致知晓当年父亲和自己说过什么。<br/>「享受追逐猎物、抓捕猎物的过程，只不过让你乐在其中的猎物是连环杀手而已。」<br/>宫治从宫侑手里夺下酒杯，食指和中指用力一推，威士忌便顺着吧台滑了过来，准确停在北面前。<br/>「这是我请北先生的酒。」<br/>澄澈的金色液体微微摇晃，拳头大小的冰块一下下撞击杯壁，发出清脆悦耳的响声。杯中的颜色像极了双胞胎的眼睛。酒是烈酒，而那二人的视线比酒精更加浓郁、锐利且危险。<br/>「想象一下确实很有趣啊，喜欢打猎的人常常会将自己的猎物制成标本，挂在家里。这边放一只狐狸，那边挂一个鹿头。那么北先生呢？有收藏战利品的爱好吗？」<br/>「比起收藏战利品，我更在意自己会不会成为别人的战利品。」<br/>北能从被酒保擦得亮晶晶的杯子上分辨出宫侑和宫治的指纹。非常清晰，作为物证堪称完美。<br/>身为物证技术专家，宫治不可能不知晓这一点。即使这对兄弟犯下了什么滔天大罪，依靠「刑警+法医」组合堪称完美的反侦察能力，也不可能在现场留下如此致命的证据。<br/>这是一种试探。<br/>他拿起酒杯，感受着冰得刚刚好的温度。<br/>「或许有人想把我的头当成战利品收藏起来呀。」<br/>伸出的舌尖碰到了宫侑的指纹，张开的手指握住了宫治的指纹，他举杯一饮而尽，目光始终注视着那对兄弟。他在打量他们，他们也在打量他。他用审慎的眼光寻找猛兽身上可能存在的破绽。他们望向他的视线，就像用解剖刀细细剥制标本一样。<br/>「『掠食者』。」<br/>北信介轻轻吐出这个词。<br/>由于乙醇脱氢酶和乙醛脱氢酶基因的问题，他喝下一杯烈酒，结果百分百是在十五分钟以内醉倒。<br/>沿着食道流淌的威士忌像一条火线，引燃了身体和意识。他看到吧台的灯光旋转跃动，宫侑和宫治的头发变成了他见过的最闪耀的颜色，让万圣节前夜的月亮相形见绌。<br/>失去知觉之前，他确信自己是安全的。<br/>披着执法人员外衣的猛兽，不会挑选引人注目的FBI探员下手，更不会处理掉一个他们在众目睽睽之下带走的人。<br/>否则他们没法把这身亮丽的表皮穿那么久。</p><p>处理尸体的要点在于，让丢弃的东西看起来不那么像人类身体的一部分。<br/>例如，被人违法弃置但还能用的木料粉碎机就是个好东西。<br/>喂饱了「另一个胃」，宫治的心情不错。宫侑那个喜欢吵闹音乐的「幽灵」终于也乖乖闭嘴了。他们在波光粼粼的淡水湖里游了一会儿，作为运动结束后的休养生息，踩着河岸边的鹅卵石晒干身体。<br/>午后的阳光温暖热情，满腹的愉快感让宫治昏昏欲睡。但宫侑闲不下来，非要找点乐子，硬是把他也卷了进来，开始一场打水漂比赛。<br/>「一、二、三、四、五、六、七、八……」<br/>找了个合适的角度，他贴着水面丢出手里的东西，看着它在湖面不断弹跳。宫侑不情愿地计数着，越数越是脸色铁青。数到十那个白痴就停下来，转而将技不如人的问题推卸到他身上。<br/>「治！你肯定是作弊了！把最平整的门牙（front tooth）都留给了自己对不对！」<br/>「是门齿（incisor），不过无所谓。你要就给你。」<br/>他把剩下的几颗门齿塞进侑手里，然而那个白痴的打出的水漂仍然超不过七个。<br/>「可恶！」<br/>「这是你的能力问题。」<br/>宫治捡起一颗犬齿，不多不少打出八个水漂，刚好压了兄弟的最高纪录一头。<br/>艾琳的四颗智齿全部长出来了，也没有拔过牙，所以他们总共有32颗牙齿可以用来打水漂。宫侑一颗接一颗地往湖心丢，打水漂的成绩毫无起色。<br/>「一定是我长得太帅，它们舍不得离我太远。」<br/>那个白痴强行找了个借口。<br/>「呵。」<br/>「你呵个屁啊！」<br/>附近是内华达州的狩猎区，偶尔能听到狼的叫声。狼是群体生活的动物，嚎叫声也会彼此呼应，就像「幽灵」会回应「另一个胃」的呼唤。<br/>当同类相遇，无论是战是和，总应有所回应才对。<br/>北信介是他们的同类。<br/>从遇到那个人的第一眼开始，宫治和宫侑便如此确信，「另一个胃」和「幽灵」也鼓噪着赞同这一观点。<br/>他们见过不少同类，其中绝大多数在一场让他们尽兴的游戏后告别人世。这些同类的内心深处都藏有一头猛兽，尽管每个人的猛兽都不尽相同。<br/>猛兽遭遇猛兽，总会有常人看不见的黑影狰狞咆哮，互相角力。<br/>但他们至今不知道属于北信介的猛兽是什么模样。他们没有一点线索。<br/>如果用人类的感情为这种感觉命名，到底是叫「恐惧」还是「兴奋」，需要好好斟酌一番。<br/>望着天边仿佛被烈日烤焦的云朵，他情不自禁伸出手。<br/>认识北信介的第二天晚上，他们把那个人带回了家。谁都没有想到，这位FBI的精英探员会被一杯威士忌撂倒，醉得人事不省。<br/>宫治用手指轻轻抹过北的脖子，心跳便开始加速。他无法想象，用手术刀切开对方血管的时候，自己会有多么兴奋。<br/>但他们不能那样做。<br/>那样做不合规矩，也违背了万圣节前夜的承诺。<br/>所以，当北信介从醉宿中醒来，还能平安无事地看清楚摆放在客厅里的骷髅。<br/>一具货真价实的人骨骷髅。<br/>鲜血固然不错，可宫治更喜欢干干净净的骨头。<br/>等天气稍微凉快一点，宫侑和宫治回到了车上。这回轮到宫治驾驶。打开地图，他仔细寻找着下一样特产的位置。<br/>位于西部的内华达州常常会给人留下荒凉的印象，却是个很棒的狩猎场。<br/>接下来的一段日子，他们会过得非常愉快。<br/>何况，在旅途的终点，有着最棒的奖励。<br/>宫治时常会想起北信介在酒吧说的话。对方应该是真诚的，他们听得也很认真。如果能把那个人的头骨作为战利品收藏起来，将是一件多么美妙的事情呀。<br/>唯有北信介，才能说出这般无与伦比的情话。<br/>抚摸着手腕上的皮项圈，猛兽愉快地笑了。</p><p> </p><p>[HQ][双宫北][罪案PARO]旅途的终点③</p><p> </p><p>凌晨五点三十三分，在位于安克雷奇郊外的别墅，北信介头枕案卷醒来。<br/>醒来后最先映入眼帘的是一具骷髅。<br/>他笑了笑，而骷髅朝他露出上下两排牙齿。<br/>多么令人怀念。<br/>北还记得第一次见到它的模样，记得一清二楚。不过，那时的那具骷髅，还不完全是眼前的这具骷髅。现在的它可要比那时候迷人许多。<br/>他伸手触摸骷髅的颧骨，就像爱抚恋人的脸颊。他有理由心怀善意，因为头骨最可能是它最无辜的部位。</p><p>小概率事件确实存在。<br/>例如飞机坠毁。<br/>例如彗星撞地球。<br/>即使是很有信心的事情，北信介也不能确保自己有百分之百的把握。<br/>所以他在醉倒后再也无法醒来的概率同样存在。<br/>就像不能因为有车祸的可能性就放弃汽车这种交通方式一样，他把这种程度的危险当成了日常风险的一部分，随时做好坦率接受的准备。<br/>不，算作职业风险更合适。<br/>这样想着，北信介从无梦的睡眠中醒来。<br/>他的生物钟很准，每每在凌晨五点三十三分醒来。这是个必须铭记的时刻，他甚至可以做到分秒不差。<br/>醒来后，最先映入眼帘的是一具骷髅。<br/>完整的人体骨骼。<br/>像是舌骨那样隐蔽的位置无法一眼确认，但直觉告诉他这具骷髅是206块骨骼一块不少。<br/>而且，是真货。<br/>并非增加万圣节风味的橡胶玩具，亦非中学生学习人体生理的塑料模型。<br/>每一块骨头都曾经是某个人活生生的一部分。<br/>骨头与骨头给人的印象又不一样。大约三分之一显得很自然，大约三分之二则像精心雕琢过的艺术品，做得很细致，常人根本无法分辨其中差异。<br/>「那是治的爱好。」<br/>宫侑的声音从他背后传来。<br/>北猛地回过头。宫侑离他不过三米，就像影子滑入黑暗，而自己完全没有察觉。<br/>他用眼角余光打量着周围的环境。一个典型的客厅，糅合了七分整洁和三分杂乱，看起来很舒适，富有生活气息。他相信大多数来这里拜访过的客人不会对这个客厅留下什么印象，除了立在沙发后面的骷髅。<br/>「我跟治那家伙说过，在客厅里摆个骷髅好像变态一样，可他不听。」<br/>宫侑夸张地耸了耸肩，又朝他摊了摊手。<br/>清晨的阳光照亮了宫侑的皮肤，每一颗水滴闪烁如宝石。对方只在腰间裹了一条毛巾，湿淋淋的头发隐约冒着热气，看样子刚刚冲过一个热水澡。即使以不带任何感情色彩的目光来看，宫侑的身材依然十分契合人类公认的审美标准，像极了大力推崇男性魅力的古希腊雕塑。拥有这样的脸和身体，对很多人而言，尤其是对异性来说，这对双胞胎的吸引力应该不啻于黄金比例之于古典画家。<br/>宫侑显然明白这一点，并深谙好好利用这种优势的办法，就像猛兽懂得如何操纵利爪。<br/>对方伸手扶住沙发背，慢慢弯下腰贴近他，望向他的眼神不断变化。有时挑逗更多，有时戏弄更多，仿佛填饱肚子后想跟同伴玩耍的狐狸。<br/>「悄悄告诉你一个秘密，亲爱的探员先生。其实呀，治是个货真价实的变态。」<br/>朝他俯身的宫侑靠得太近了，越过了哪怕是最亲密的同性朋友之间也应该保持的距离。温热的呼吸喷在他脸上，他能清楚地闻到李施德林冰蓝口味漱口水的气味。<br/>「他是恋——尸——癖——」<br/>可能是觉得好玩，也可能是为了留下悬念，宫侑刻意拉长每一个音节，说完还意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇。北面不改色地回望，发现对方的眼睛明亮得不似人类。<br/>「换个说法，就是治对着活人硬不起来。他喜欢尸体，尤其是骷髅，对着骨头才有感觉。这个，是他特别中意的女朋友，恨不得每天都来一发的那种。」<br/>宫侑俏皮地拍了拍骷髅的屁股，也就是尾椎骨和股骨的位置。但北知道那个人的注意力没有转移丝毫。对方的视线按住他的额头，微微抽动的鼻子记住他的味道。宫侑的右半边脸咧开嘴笑了，左半边脸却露出尖锐的犬齿。<br/>「说来你可能不信，去年感恩节的时候，治一口气吃了整整两只火鸡，然后那家伙大概是醉火鸡了，开始搂着这个骨头架子跳狐步舞……痛！」<br/>这次，北注意到了接近他们的宫治，但原因在于对方有意提前出现在他的视野里。兄弟二人行走的方式都像猎手悄无声息地接近猎物，在自己的领地里驾轻就熟。就连宫侑也没有留意到宫治那准备充足的一脚，被结结实实地踢中屁股。宫治巧妙把握着踢人的力道和方向，精致得仿佛头盖骨严丝合缝的嵌合方式。宫侑失去平衡后根本没碰到近在咫尺的他，也没撞到骷髅，而是孤身一人撞向地板。<br/>「虽然昨天也说过了，不过请允许我再重复一次。抱歉，这家伙是个白痴。如果他说了什么蠢话，请当做没听到就好。」<br/>宫治穿着一身宽松的棉质居家服，不过眼神并不像刚刚清醒的人。<br/>「治！你这个混蛋！」<br/>跳起来的宫侑立刻朝宫治扑了过去。宫治轻松躲开，伸出腿把自家兄弟又绊了一跤。这一次宫侑摔倒的响动格外清脆，大约是C大调La再向上升半音。<br/>「虽然这样说有点对不起我们过世的父母，但请把侑当成一个发育异常的畸胎瘤来看待。既然是畸胎瘤，没有大脑并不奇怪。」<br/>「你才是畸胎瘤！你全家都是畸胎瘤！」<br/>跌坐在地的宫侑愤愤不平地叫嚷。唯一的遮羞布不知所踪，对方的脸上却全无窘迫。<br/>赤身裸体，泰然自若。<br/>啊啊，多么美丽呀。<br/>多么美丽的两头野兽呀。<br/>「你的说法在医学上不可能成立。而且，你也是我的家人。」<br/>宫治面无表情地说。北觉得自己渐渐能读懂宫治的情绪变化了。不依靠分析，而是依靠感觉。他感到对方正处于精力充沛的状态，像一头吃饱喝足的肉食动物。<br/>「你们的感情真好。」<br/>北评论道。<br/>「才不好咧！」<br/>「我想您可能误会了。」<br/>双胞胎同时开口，说出大同小异的内容，然后同时住口。<br/>北意识到自己的嘴角正在上扬，却并未刻意去抑制。他笑了。目不转睛盯着他的宫治迟疑一下，露出了自他们相识以来最像人类的表情。<br/>宫治也笑了。<br/>尽管看起来很像拙劣的模仿，但的确是个能让人感到开心的笑容。<br/>「同类相食。」<br/>北轻声说，口吻坚定。<br/>「在自然界中，同类相食并不罕见。这是常见的资源利用方式，至今仍被很多动物保留。例如，把同类的尸体当成食物，交尾中吃掉异性补充营养，生育后吞噬死胎或仔兽，甚至有胎儿在母亲的子宫里便开始自相残杀。人类亦非例外。多胞胎也不是每一个都能平安诞生，有些在还是胚胎的时候就被同胞吞噬吸收。既然你们作为双胞胎降生，就证明你们从最初便认可了对方的存在。源于同一个受精卵，拥有同样的DNA，在人生伊始最黑暗的四十周里彼此依偎分享同一个空间，一起出生，一起成长，与血脉相连彼此认可的同类一起生活，确实是令人羡慕的人生。」<br/>北看了看站在骷髅左边的治，又看了看站在骷髅右边的侑。如果这具骷髅能够活泼地手舞足蹈，便是对中世纪『死亡之舞』版画的恰当模仿了。<br/>然而，究竟是骷髅引导他们走向死亡，还是他们掌控死亡剥离血肉造就骷髅？<br/>「你们的感情真好。」<br/>将初步得出的答案藏在心里，他不急不缓地重复道。<br/>「就像……亲密到能共享『生』与『死』的乐趣。」<br/>宫治眯起了眼睛，宫侑也眯起了眼睛。<br/>一模一样的猛兽，细细的眼睛里闪烁着一模一样的利刃之光。<br/>转瞬即逝。<br/>「的确，以侑这个白痴的欠揍程度，哪天我忍不住打死他也不奇怪。」<br/>「就算要拼个你死我活，我也不一定输呀！」<br/>吵闹的两兄弟就像一对嬉戏打闹的幼兽。但他们骗不了他，他们应该也清楚这一点。所以这也是他们玩耍的一种方式。比起玩耍本身，他们似乎对他的反应更感兴趣。<br/>「对了，这具骷髅，是我们从附近的大学买来的。」<br/>装出忽然想起这件事的模样，宫治慢条斯理地向他解释。<br/>「好像是校舍重新装修还是什么的，要处理一批老旧的物品。当时这具人体骨骼标本已经七零八落了，重修要一大笔钱，校工也懒得收拾，随便收了一点钱就让我们运走了。」<br/>「当时快到万圣节了嘛，本来说布置个什么机关吓唬吓唬附近的小鬼们，结果直到第二年的万圣节治还没完全修好它。」<br/>宫侑插嘴道。对方手里抓着那条毛巾，像挥舞旗帜似地甩动。北认为宫侑光着身子的模样反而比衣冠楚楚时更顺眼，毕竟野兽在自然状态下不穿衣服。<br/>「合适的材料很难找，而且需要慢慢打磨拼装。」<br/>「然后呀，治那个变态还像养宠物似地给它起了个名字，叫『Miss Sacrifice』。」<br/>宫侑翻了个大大的白眼，说。<br/>「从肋骨、骨盆和大腿骨的形态推断，这更可能是一位男性的骨骼。」<br/>北说出自己的判断。<br/>「没错呀，但是起个女孩子的名字显得更可爱不是吗？」<br/>宫侑抓起毛巾猛擦头发。细小的水滴四散飞扬，几根脱落的金发带着洗发液的香气飘落在他身上。北从自己的脖子和肩头捡起头发，手指却撞到宫治温暖的指尖。他没有收回手，宫治也没有。<br/>「对不起，侑那家伙是个自我中心的混蛋，根本不考虑给他人带来的麻烦。」<br/>「我哪有！」<br/>宫侑的嘟囔声完全被手指的触感淹没了。北看到宫治双眼发亮，压住他指尖的指尖微微用力。对方的眼睛里没有戏弄，脑袋稍稍偏向一侧，脸上全是野兽般纯粹的专注。然后一切重新动了起来。宫治为他拂去肩膀上的头发，他感到被对方碰过的皮肤微微发热。<br/>「我承认，这具骷髅勾起了我的好奇心。我想知道你们为什么要买它。」<br/>北信介没有被方才的说法迷惑。那对兄弟仅仅回答了他们是通过什么途径获得的，却对能够探究内心的原因避而不谈。<br/>「因为它很迷人。」<br/>宫治迅速答道。<br/>「我认为人类的骨骼很迷人，有一种奇异的魅力。即使剥离全部的血肉，人体骨骼看起来依然像某种生物，既可怕又漂亮。」<br/>「比起血，治喜欢骨头啦。我一直很奇怪他为什么要去研究血痕，而不去识骨寻踪。」<br/>「把兴趣当成工作是件可悲的事情。」<br/>「那我就是个可悲的人了，虽然我自己并不这样认为。」<br/>对北信介而言，他唯一的兴趣就是他的工作。工作之外的那些应酬、休息和娱乐，反而更像例行公事。<br/>宫侑愣住了，不知该如何接话，不停地挠着脑袋。掉落的一根金发被晨光映得通透，发根处泛出一点黑色。北闻到了双胞胎不同的气味。宫治身上的味道像晒干后的棉布，而宫侑的头发蕴藏着海风的气息。<br/>「谢谢你们送我回来，还好心让我留宿。」<br/>北索性改换话题打破沉默。宫侑和宫治点点头，好像对前一天晚上发生的事情没有什么疑问。如果是他们，看穿他的真实想法也不奇怪吧。他是真的不胜酒力，也是真的醉倒在酒吧，但这些表现都在为他计划好的目的而服务。不入虎穴，焉得虎子。他觉得自己必须接近他们了解他们，这样紧迫的渴望只能用直觉而非理智解释。<br/>他靠理智破案，靠直觉救命，包括救下他自己的命，还不止一次。<br/>「不，不必道谢，因为我们别有用心。」<br/>宫侑笑了笑。此时的宫侑已经成功切换到花花公子的模式。只要他是拥有正常情感的人类女性，多半会为如此帅气的笑容神魂颠倒吧。<br/>「那家酒吧，在黑色星期五，有一个特别的规矩。只要在那里喝醉，就等于默认同意会被别人带走为所欲为哦。当然，带走别人的人也要用身份证件实名登记，以防万一。很棒419的机会，非常方便。」<br/>宫侑打了个响指，眉飞色舞地望向他，却因为他毫无变化的表情而黯然失色。<br/>「你们带我回来，确保了我的安全，而且什么都没做。这很高尚，我非常感谢你们。」<br/>「不不不，北先生，你误会了！我们制定了一个储蓄计划。」<br/>「储蓄计划？」<br/>「北先生欠我们一夜的为所欲为。这一夜先欠着，慢慢计算利息，以便……」<br/>宫侑双手撑着沙发靠背，朝他探身。对方的声音越来越近，倾泻在他的头发上，沿着他的脊背流淌。北感到宫侑的下巴快要贴到自己的肩膀了，近得像用匕首抵住颈动脉。浓郁的海洋香气扑面而来，他仿佛在宫侑身上看到一个长着獠牙的强壮黑影，那个黑影正伸着懒腰，发出满足的呼呼声。<br/>「……未来的某一天，我们会连本带利一起讨要回来。」<br/>「好呀。」<br/>他说。<br/>他知道自己别无选择必须答应，索性用坦率的心态去拥抱终将到来的未来。<br/>凝视深渊的人，注定也被深渊凝视。<br/>如果他的命运注定像他的父亲一样以狩猎掠食者为生，如果他注定在人生的某个时间以某种方式成为某人的战利品，那么他希望他能够决定由谁来杀死自己。<br/>北信介望着Miss Sacrifice。也许，随着时间的推移，他也能懂得它不可思议的美。灼热的视线微微刺痛了他，他知道宫治正以解剖刀一样的目光打量着自己的颅骨。<br/>「北先生。」<br/>宫治开口了，说出经过深思熟虑的话语。<br/>「从懂事起，我就觉得干干净净的骨骼很美。不过，让我不可自拔迷上骷髅的契机，发生在很多年前的万圣节前夜。一个既『冷（Cold）』又『热（Hot）』的万圣节前夜。」<br/>宫侑和宫治的眼睛熠熠生辉，像狐狸在夜晚格外明亮的眼睛。<br/>他张了张嘴，但三部手机几乎在同一时间抢先发出声音。<br/>「有案件了。」<br/>「就在附近的码头。」<br/>「碎尸。」<br/>望着那对双胞胎的脸，北信介心里渐渐浮现出一个答案。他似乎知道死者的身份了。<br/>人们常常用藏在衣柜里的骷髅来形容某些不可告人的秘密，可宫侑和宫治把骷髅摆到客厅里最显眼的地方。能够光明正大让每一位访客看到的骷髅，应该不会有问题，普通人很容易这样认为，然后好奇他们藏在衣柜里不可告人的秘密究竟是什么。<br/>不过，假如换个思路考虑呢？<br/>最危险的地方，就是最安全的地方。当一件事物暴露在光天化日之下，日积月累，习以为常，便没有人会生出多余的好奇心。隐藏在骷髅里的秘密，自然得以保全。</p><p>烹饪美味的塔可饼（Taco）需要什么？<br/>玉米、面粉、柠檬、彩椒、洋葱、生菜、番茄、橄榄油、盐、胡椒粉和香料，这些都是基本中的基本。<br/>酱汁和饼皮固然重要，宫侑始终认为馅料里的肉类才是塔可饼的灵魂。<br/>把精挑细选的整肉绞碎，然后加入辣椒粉、茴香、孜然、胡椒和盐一起在平底锅里翻炒。炒了几下，他觉得差不多了，宫治却在旁边喋喋不休。<br/>「要有耐心。」<br/>「你是老爸么？」<br/>他抱怨道，悻悻地照宫治说的那样做，用铲子拨弄着锅里泛红的生肉，等完全熟透后才出锅。<br/>要有耐心，这也是老爸给他们定下的规矩。<br/>老爸这样告诫他们的时候，他分明听到「幽灵」不满地嘟囔着。声音太小了，他装作没听见。<br/>「如果你能更有耐心，也不会在那天被那个人看到你两腿之间挺起来的东西了。」<br/>宫侑知道对方指的是哪一天。黑色星期五，北信介第一次在他们家里过夜的次日。<br/>「又不止我一个人好么！你敢说你不想干他？」<br/>那个人是故意醉倒在他们面前的，在大庭广众之下诱惑他们出手。宫侑从来没遇到过像北信介这样的人，更没见过北信介这样的同类，一个眼神、一句话就能把他撩拨得欲火焚身。就算那一夜他们真的干死他也无可厚非。但老爸的规矩不是这样说的。他们不能被别人发现，而且他们必须要有耐心。<br/>那个人知道他们很危险。明明知道他们很危险，依然故意接近他们。<br/>可他们没有资格谴责对方。他们也知道他很危险。明明知道他很危险，依然抑制不住想要接近他的冲动。<br/>现在想来，这一切在那个既「冷」又「热」的万圣节前夜就注定了。<br/>那时的他们尽力忍耐了。为了忍住杀他的欲望，也为了忍住干他的欲望，他们不得不处理掉一个观察了许久的猎物。他们早已确认那个混蛋罪无可赦，却因为FBI探员的到来不得不收敛爪牙。既然FBI的探员睡在他们家的沙发上，他们不妨溜去月光下进行一场愉快的狩猎。<br/>那天晚上的月亮像很多年前的万圣节一样，不胖不瘦，特别性感。月光轻轻挠着他们的后背，「幽灵」和「另一个胃」都被挠得很舒服，像可爱的小猫小狗一样发出呼噜呼噜的声响，催促他们赶快把洒满银辉的尖牙插进猎物体内。这种感觉比自慰爽多了。在进入青春期之前，宫侑对高潮有过很多年轻人都可以理解的幻想，却在第一次成功的尝试后大失所望。原来如此，不过如此。<br/>如果让他选是来一发还是捅一刀，当然是后者比较爽啦。<br/>但是北信介不一样。<br/>宫侑和宫治很喜欢小猫小狗，也喜欢要了它们的命，但小猫小狗显然不喜欢他们，见到他们就狂吠着远远逃开。宫侑认定它们讨厌他们是因为它们没能力杀掉他们，证据就是动物园里的狮子老虎并不讨厌他们。大型食肉动物看他们的眼神就像他们打量它们时一样，互相欣赏，也算计着怎样才能把对方杀死吃掉。<br/>尽管他们不知道北信介的体内藏了一头怎样的猛兽，但那家伙的强壮程度应该不输给正值壮年的雄性老虎。他们和他打交道就像在逗弄一头老虎，猛兽越危险就越迷人。<br/>等他们结束愉快的巡游航程回家时，北信介依然老老实实地睡在沙发上，睡姿丝毫未变，几乎让宫侑涌现出一种亲切的感动之情。他轻轻抚摸对方的头发，就像爱抚老虎的背脊。这个充满未知的尤物魅力惊人，腋下枪套里的格洛克22肯定填满了标准数量的子弹，裤腿下可能也藏着脚踝枪或者战术匕首。根据宫治查到的资料，北信介在匡蒂科受训的那年，手枪比赛的第一名从未旁落。因而他干掉他们只需要两发子弹。<br/>无论是杀了他还是被他杀掉，想一想就会情不自禁地硬起来。宫侑头一次意识到，原来干一个人也能像杀一个人一样爽。若非宫治把冰箱里的所有冰块通通塞进他的裤裆里，估计他们的储蓄计划就因为他突然花光本钱而告吹。<br/>尽管如此，当北信介说出「好呀」的时候，那股像杀意一样强大而狂暴的性欲还是复苏了。<br/>「我想干他，但当时我好好地穿着衣服。」<br/>宫治用看白痴的眼神瞥了他一眼。<br/>当时的他赤身裸体，所以隐蔽处的反应暴露无遗。<br/>「卑鄙！狡猾！虚伪！」<br/>他喊道，把炒熟的辣味肉馅盛进盘子。烫熟的油脂香气四溢，「幽灵」很享受这个味道，又嫌弃肉馅太肥。他们本来想选些瘦肉，可惜很难找到没有肥肉的部位，索性就这样将就了。<br/>不管嘴上如何吵闹，兄弟二人的配合默契无间。宫治拿起玉米饼，熟练地填好馅料，裹上切好的番茄、洋葱和生菜，浇上酱汁，一份献给客人的主食便制作完成了。<br/>「味道如何？」<br/>摘下围裙，宫侑好奇地问。<br/>「他不肯吃。」<br/>宫治回答道。<br/>他们的客人不肯配合，割肉的时候总是闭上眼睛不愿接受现实。无奈之下他们只好割掉了他的眼皮，让他看到自己被剔得干干净净的胫骨。<br/>「我们可是特意为了墨西哥裔的客人准备了地道的墨西哥风味料理呀，他不吃不行。」<br/>抓起热腾腾香喷喷除了肉馅太肥几乎无可挑剔的塔可饼，宫侑捏开客人肥厚的三层下巴往里使劲塞。没过多久，客人就一动不动了。<br/>「竟然这样就死掉了！」<br/>宫侑气急败坏地说。<br/>「肯定是你做的塔可饼难吃得让人想死。」<br/>「就算难吃也是他自己生产的原料问题！」<br/>刚刚炒好的肉馅不断散发出袅袅香气，宫侑听到「另一个胃」开始打饱嗝了，宫治的肚子反而开始咕咕叫。<br/>「喂，这种东西你也想吃？你刚才明明还在嫌弃我做得差劲！」<br/>「没打算吃这种东西。我只是刚好饿了。」<br/>宫治不以为意地说，连口水都懒得擦。<br/>愉快的玩耍相当耗费体力，被对方这样一说，宫侑也觉得自己的胃里空空荡荡。他们一边以专业的手法收拾残局和厨余垃圾，一边讨论着接下来的行程。<br/>「附近好像有家不错的墨西哥餐厅，中午就去吃塔可饼吧。」<br/>「好啊。」<br/>「鸡肉的还是猪肉的？」<br/>「菜单上有的全点一遍吧，不够的话就再点一轮。」<br/>宫治不假思索地回答。</p><p>加西亚?阿尔贝托?维加斯?加蒙德。<br/>他曾经用过的假名和代号实在太多了，其中光是有据可查的合法身份就有七八个之多。这个姓名代表着他目前作为合法公民使用的身份，姑且就如此称呼了。<br/>维加斯先生曾经为墨西哥毒枭工作。针对墨西哥裔探员的那次臭名昭著的谋杀便是出自他的手笔。他们抓住了缉毒英雄，把他活生生地砍成碎块，放在彩椒、洋葱、生菜、番茄之间，作为塔可饼的馅料送回来。后来，他隐姓埋名洗白身份，在拉斯维加斯的豪宅里过起了日复一日的快活日子。<br/>北信介手里掌握了充分的证据，足以证明维加斯先生就是案件的主谋。可惜这些证据无一例外无法提交给联邦法院，因为取得的方式不合法。<br/>正义女神蒙着眼睛。<br/>她只能看到法律事实。至于客观事实究竟如何，远在她的视野范围之外。<br/>烧掉手中的案卷，北长久地注视着Miss Sacrifice。<br/>许多连环杀手都有着收集战利品的嗜好。他们当然知道战利品会成为定罪的铁证，但对他们而言，收集战利品的重要性不亚于食欲和睡眠欲。<br/>他们吃饭，他们喝水，他们收集战利品。<br/>与正义女神相比，Miss Sacrifice就像邻家女孩一样可爱，小指的指骨尤其让人感到亲切。<br/>——那并不是人类的骨头。</p><p> </p><p>[HQ][双宫北][罪案PARO]旅途的终点④</p><p> </p><p>比起血，宫治更喜欢骨。<br/>比起枪，宫侑更喜欢刀。<br/>宫治冷眼旁观宫侑左手枪右手刀，像个左右摇摆的天平一样晃来晃去，拿不定主意要选哪一边。<br/>「治！你说我该怎么选！」<br/>对方朝他嚷嚷。<br/>「你是白痴吗？」<br/>他说出心口如一的感想。<br/>「你看，枪是很方便啦，隔得远也能打得到。可是我觉得刀也很不错呀！」<br/>宫侑自说自话，宫治懒得理他。<br/>「比起枪，我更喜欢刀！用刀更能感觉到猎物活着呀！越鲜活的猎物越好！」<br/>没错，越鲜活的猎物越好，越能让他们享受猎物死亡的过程。生命陨落，死亡上升。品尝着美妙的杀戮滋味，「另一个胃」与「幽灵」的饥饿感被满足，他们体内的力量也随之汹涌而出。<br/>宫侑说得没错，但宫侑是个白痴。<br/>「换成那个如何？」<br/>他往外面一指。<br/>「哪个？」<br/>「有很多，选一块你喜欢的。」<br/>「哈？」<br/>「用石器打猎，符合猿人的智商。」<br/>人类用了上百万年才走出石器时代，但宫侑有一种特殊的才能，可以在一句话之内把自己的智商倒退回原始人的程度。<br/>宫治看到宫侑的脸色由白转红，火冒三丈，二话不说把匕首朝他丢过来。早在七年级之前，他们就玩腻了这种游戏。宫治眼也不眨地伸出两根手指夹住刀柄，让刀尖停在距离自己眉心不过5cm的地方。<br/>「要不然我用枪，你用刀，谁先打到算谁的？」<br/>宫治熟练地用拇指和食指捏住靠近刀锋的一侧，翻转匕首，刀柄冲前，递还给宫侑。<br/>「算了，等猎物到手再苦恼用枪还是用刀吧。」<br/>宫侑嘟囔道，接过匕首，又伸手去摸弹夹。<br/>「你随意，刀枪并用也没问题。我用这个就行。」<br/>举起老爸最爱的温彻斯特M70，他说。<br/>「治你这个混蛋！凭什么你用步枪我用手枪！」<br/>「你自己选的。」<br/>单手将步枪搂在胸前，宫治慢慢说道。<br/>「手枪也没什么不好。」<br/>毕竟，手枪才是他们的初体验。</p><p>宫侑和宫治的成人礼和同龄人完全不同。<br/>根据男孩子们口耳相传的说法，附近有个幸运儿被父亲领去找了个波大活好的脱衣舞娘，享受全套服务，彻底告别处男生涯。望着即将迎来十八岁生日的邻居家男孩脸上又羡慕又期待的表情，宫治干脆地扯开一袋家庭装的薯片，嘎吱嘎吱吃个不停。宫侑试图从他这里抢些薯片来缓解尴尬，可惜失败了，不得不努力抽动嘴角露出傻呵呵又掺杂嫉妒的笑容。<br/>以常理而论，当身边多数的同龄人做出某种趋同反应的时候，让自己表现出相似的情绪是最安全的。为了遵守「绝对不要被人发现」的规矩，甚至可以说这样做是他们的义务。但宫治早早想出了一个简单利落的理由，来推掉——至少也是大大减轻——类似的麻烦事。<br/>原理其实非常简单。<br/>普通人的欲望大多是有限的。如果某种欲望强烈得超乎常理，在其他方面表现得清心寡欲也能被顺利接受。<br/>「别管他，治只想着吃的事情！」<br/>宫侑恨恨地说。<br/>别人都以为宫侑是恨他不肯分薯片给他吃，但宫治知道，那家伙其实是恨只有自己可以逃避假笑的义务。<br/>「那家伙的脑子肯定被食物挤满了，连性欲都发育不出来！」<br/>宫侑振振有词，宫治懒得理他，转头和邻家男孩交谈。<br/>「不如问问是哪家夜总会的？跟老爸暗示一下，说不定下个月你也有机会。」<br/>「好主意！多谢啦老兄！」<br/>那个男孩子喜滋滋地说，高兴得脸上的青春痘都涨红了。<br/>等对方跳过围栏和他们挥手道别之后，宫治瞥了宫侑一眼，看到兄弟脸上依然是不服气的模样。<br/>他们都在伪装一切，把自己装得像个人。也许宫侑在表象上比他装得更像，但那个为此而沾沾自喜的白痴总是会忽略更重要的东西。<br/>例如，他人内心的需求。<br/>无论自己表现得怎样面无表情多么无动于衷，只要能够恰到好处地满足他人内心的需求，哪怕是一个小小的动作、简单的一句话，也立刻会让别人对自己产生好感，认定自己是个善待他人、面冷心热的好人。<br/>宫治和宫侑在一起的时候总觉得很自在，因为他们是兄弟，因为他们拥有一样的DNA，因为他们是同类生物。他能嗅出来的东西，宫侑当然也能嗅得一清二楚，只不过对方不屑于去回应他人的需求而已。<br/>「真不知道那样无聊的成人礼有什么可期待的！」<br/>宫侑丢掉了手里的饮料罐，使劲踩扁，再一脚踢飞。<br/>「我很期待我们的成人礼。」<br/>吃掉最后一片薯片，他把薯片的包装折了一次，塞进宫侑手里。<br/>「天哪！治居然会主动把食物分给我，我简直太感动……干！你塞给我一个空袋子干嘛！」<br/>宫侑把包装袋扔到地上，一脚踩爆。听到空气撕裂包装的响动，那个白痴露出了愉快的表情。<br/>没错，破坏确实是一件很爽的事情。<br/>「我也很期待呀，我们的成人礼。」<br/>宫侑笑了笑，像一头等待猎物的野兽。<br/>老爸答应过他们，等他们成年，会帮他们准备好真正的猎物。<br/>第一条规矩是，绝对不要被人发现。<br/>第二条规矩是，要有耐心。<br/>老爸告诉他们，等他们十八岁生日的那一天，会教他们最后一条规矩。在那之后，他也没什么再能教给他们的东西了。<br/>自从那只老猫的尸体被发现开始，老爸就尽心尽力地教导着他们。关于法律，关于证据，关于狩猎，关于伪装，关于侦查与反侦察，一切必要的知识和技巧，这位优秀的前检察官对他们毫无保留。他们却对老爸隐瞒了一个约定。<br/>到成年的那天再说也不迟吧，觉得此事无伤大雅的兄弟二人早早达成共识。<br/>老爸让他们在十八岁生日的前一天从大学回来，准备工作也由他们亲手完成。原本他们预计在10月4日下午到家，可兴奋的「幽灵」实在是太吵了。<br/>虽然「另一个胃」饥肠辘辘的咕咕声也容易让人失眠，但死亡重金属摇滚的噪音简直可以把死人吵醒一次然后再吵死一次。就算他把宫侑一脚踹到地上也没用，「幽灵」的任性程度和宫侑不分高低。永远别想让一个超级任性的家伙管好另一个超级任性的家伙，他们凑在一起只会变成双倍的灾难。<br/>睡不着的宫治索性拎着宫侑上车，在加油站附近找了一家24小时营业的快餐店，用汉堡、炸鸡和薯条纾解自己的不满。深夜上路的两个人轮流驾驶，凌晨时分便开进了父母居住的社区。<br/>这里临近热闹的迈阿密海滩，出门走几步就能闻到海风的味道，却是一个优雅宁静、治安良好的高档住宅区。从他们记事开始，这里发生的最严重的刑事案件也不过是某家的男主人醉酒闹事，拿酒瓶把妻子砸得头破血流。<br/>车子离家越近，「另一个胃」就越安静。后来，就连「幽灵」都闭嘴了。<br/>房屋投下巨大的阴影，就像某种未知的史前巨兽。<br/>宫治坐在驾驶座上，感到自己的内心正在和漆黑的夜色同化。他望向副驾驶座上的宫侑，宫侑刚好也望向他，他立刻知晓二人的想法相同。「另一个胃」和「幽灵」蜷缩在后座上，以一种只有他们听得懂的语言窃窃私语。<br/>途经家门口，他没有减速，反而踩了一脚油门。声控的路灯闪了闪，然后坚定地亮了起来，就像一头凶兽向他们眨眼睛，发出生死决斗的挑战。<br/>于是他们知道狩猎已经开始了。<br/>这将是一场涂满鲜血的成人礼。<br/>要么用他们的血来染色，要么用他们同类的血来染色。<br/>那时的宫治就在想，十三岁的万圣节前夜是一道重要的分水岭。<br/>在他们十三岁以后——或者说是在他们十三岁的万圣节前夜之后——他们再也没杀过掠食者以外的猎物。<br/>因为已经约好了。</p><p>认识宫侑和宫治的第三天，北信介已经不会因为那对兄弟的食量而感到惊讶了。<br/>走出第一家面包店的宫治托着整整两盒甜甜圈。然后，路过第二家面包店的时候，宫侑二话不说地停车，宫治走进面包店继续选购。<br/>「那些只是治的零食而已，何况还有一盒要分给现场那群如狼似虎的饿死鬼。」<br/>坐在方向盘后的宫侑伸长胳膊，用小指灵活地勾开后座上的纸盒，抓走最靠边上的巧克力甜甜圈，三口两口吃掉。他刚吃完，宫治就走出面包店，怀里抱着一个鼓鼓囊囊的超大纸袋，手里还抓着一杯咖啡。<br/>「给，不加糖不加奶。」<br/>「谢谢。」<br/>北接过咖啡，向对方道谢。就像他不会再因为宫治的食量而惊讶一样，他同样习惯了这对兄弟敏锐的观察力。这是老道的执法人员和优秀猎人的必备素质。等到宫治把三明治递给他，他毫不意外地在三明治外包装上发现了USDA的有机认证标志。<br/>「有机食品会比较好吃吗？」<br/>宫侑好奇地问，成功模仿出人类最天真、最可爱的笑容。他舔着指尖的巧克力酱，望着他，亮闪闪的眼睛天真可爱，就像期待第一口肉的幼兽。<br/>「个人喜好而已。」<br/>北答道，拆开了包装完整结实的三明治。<br/>宫治打开甜甜圈的盒子，对着缺少一个甜甜圈的空位沉思片刻，随即踢了一脚驾驶座。<br/>「干嘛！」<br/>「快走。」<br/>宫侑嘟嘟囔囔地把车开上拥挤的公路，嘴角依然沾着一点巧克力酱。<br/>早高峰的迈阿密弥漫着令人精神一振的恶意，司机们用鸣笛和突然加速的方式彼此厮杀。宫侑把车内音响调到最大声，跟着摇滚乐快活地哼唱着，在汹涌车潮间左躲右闪，把一切抗议者的责骂远远甩在尾气后面。这种充满杀气的残酷角斗场似乎让宫侑找到了如鱼得水的亲切感。<br/>北信介以同等均匀的速度消耗着三明治和咖啡。他通过后视镜看到宫治以悠闲的姿态和不可低估的速度吃掉了十个甜甜圈。等对方吃光第十一个甜甜圈，也就是这一盒里最后一个的时候，他终于咽下了最后一口三明治，喝完最后一口咖啡。<br/>他知道宫治也在通过后视镜注视自己，带着一股真诚而冷静的饥饿感，不动声色。<br/>然后，宫治继续望着后视镜里他的眼睛，吃掉了一条法棍、一个牛角面包、三个椒盐卷饼、两个贝果面包，外加一条辫子形状的丹麦面包。<br/>「给我留两个牛角面包！」<br/>猛踩油门的宫侑喊道。<br/>「只有一个牛角面包和一个丹麦面包了。」<br/>宫治抓起内容物所剩无几的纸袋，空荡荡的感觉就像刚出生的婴儿误穿了超大码的T恤一样。他的手臂绕过座椅靠背，压在北的肩膀上，肘部坚硬的触感如同突出的利齿。<br/>「放心吧，先寄存在北先生这边了。」<br/>纸袋安安稳稳地落到腿上，北感到宫治的体温环绕着他的头发、脖子和肩膀。这种感觉让他想起很久以前父母带他去看的马戏表演。驯兽师让狮子张大嘴，然后把自己的头整个伸进去。<br/>在双亲过世之前，他一直对猛兽很感兴趣，曾经想过长大后要当驯兽师。<br/>多么令人怀念呀。<br/>车停在黄色的警戒带之外，一并被留在那里的还有嘴里叼着牛角面包的宫侑，以及剩下的一盒甜甜圈。附近留守的警官拍着胸脯保证自己不会独吞。不过，等北戴好现场勘察人员递过来的手套，那位身材约有常人两倍宽的警官已经开始吃第三个甜甜圈了。<br/>「我有一种预感，这个案子可能没有我什么事。」<br/>穿过警戒带往案发现场走的时候，宫治若有所思地说。<br/>「如果能找到分尸现场，血迹分析也是必不可少的。」<br/>标准尺寸的丁腈橡胶手套比他的手指要宽一些，虽说不到松松垮垮的程度，但那仿佛多出一层皮肤的感觉格外鲜明。<br/>北轻轻叹了一口气。<br/>果然，只有这个总是没法习惯。<br/>他见过高度腐败的尸体，不知道多少条的蛆虫蠕动着往他身上爬，有一条甚至钻进了他的鞋里；他见过刚刚被继父杀害的女孩子，只要不看那张具有明显机械性窒息特征的青紫小脸，她简直纯真美丽得像油画里的小天使；他见过爆炸案的现场，人体内部的东西全被炸出来了，半生半熟，支离破碎洒满整条街道。在那几个案发现场，有人哭泣有人呕吐有人不知所措，但他都可以完美地控制自己的思维和身体。<br/>他唯一一次在案发现场失态是因为溺死手套。<br/>因为长期浸泡在河水中，加上自溶腐败作用，尸体手上的表皮与真皮脱离，形成手套样脱皮。<br/>他看着法医小心翼翼地取下死者几乎遍及整个手掌的脱落皮肤，眼前全是把打火机递给自己的父亲。父亲的手在流血，皮肤诡异地移动着，像个滑溜溜的不合手的手套。他安静地接过打火机，指尖碰到了父亲的指尖，表皮移动的触感十分诡异。他当然知道发生了什么，因为他都看到了。父亲手上的皮肤被完整地剥开了，套在手上就像个血糊糊的手套。<br/>北扯着手套，近乎偏执地扯紧，扯完左手扯右手。他知道这是非理性的行为，他知道宫治在观察自己，试图从中嗅出弱点，可他就是忍不住。<br/>「可恶！治你这个混蛋都不等我！害得我被角名缠上了！那家伙鼻子太灵了吧有点什么风吹草动就会围过来！」<br/>「是你太慢了。」<br/>面对跑过来吵闹的宫侑，宫治平静答复。<br/>北依然神经质地扯着橡胶手套。看到他来不及收回的手指，宫侑的视线在他的手腕上多停留了一会儿，专注程度就像肉食动物从草食动物群里挑出最虚弱无力的一头。<br/>大概也意识到自己的目光有些出格，宫侑迅速换上一副嬉皮笑脸的面具，在宫治肩膀上狠狠一拍。<br/>「你来这边根本没用呀！感觉现场会很干净。」<br/>「我有同感。」<br/>宫治猛地捏住宫侑的小拇指往后掰，疼得宫侑连忙缩手。<br/>北感到手套已经被扯得紧绷绷的，皮肤脱落的错觉消失不见。但标准尺寸的橡胶手套还是带来了些许违和感，就像一左一右走在他旁边的双胞胎，明明是警局的执法人员，却和凶手心灵相通。<br/>前一天会议结束后，北听阿兰说过，这对兄弟也以对凶案不可思议的直觉而闻名。<br/>「他们是两个刺头没错，但破案真是无可挑剔。」好不容易喘口气的阿兰扯开领带说，「有时候他们跟灵媒似的，没法用常理解释。倒是跟你很像。」<br/>「很像？」<br/>阿兰盯着他的脸看了三秒，使劲摇起头来。<br/>「我一定是累到大脑缺氧才说你跟他们很像。」<br/>最近的灭门惨案，光是舆论压力和上级压力就让让阿兰忙得不可开交，今天很可能没办法亲自来现场。在一群现场勘察人员中抱着胳膊皱着眉头的刑警似乎跟双胞胎感情不错，看到他们便热情地招手。<br/>「侑！治！这边这边！」<br/>那个人是银岛结，通常被同事称为「银」，能跑又能打，是抓捕犯人的一把好手。很快，对方也看到了被夹在双胞胎之间的他。瞬间的惊讶之后，那只手臂竟然挥得更欢快了。<br/>「早上好，北先生！」<br/>银岛精力充沛地朝他打招呼，敬佩之情溢于言表。这很少见。通常地方警员对FBI的态度是冷淡里带点矜持，毕竟很少有人愿意让别人在自己的地盘上插手——主动求助的那些除外。<br/>「早上好。」<br/>「尸体的发现者受到了惊吓，正在码头管理员的房间里休息。是先去见目击者还是先看现场？」<br/>「先看现场吧。」<br/>北朝银岛点点头，宫侑的身影突然出现在二人之间。<br/>「喂！银！是不是你在角名那边走漏了风声？」<br/>宫侑把手肘使劲压在银岛的肩膀上逼问。<br/>「我才没有！保密可是基本常识！」<br/>「换个问法，你今天早上有跟角名聊天吗？」<br/>「啊，来现场的路上跟他聊了几句。他说报社接到爆料称码头这边有碎尸，我一口咬定绝无此事！让他千万不要过来！」<br/>银岛抱着胳膊得意洋洋地说。<br/>「Bingo！」<br/>侑打了个响指。<br/>「银，就是你走漏了风声！」<br/>「为、为什么啊！」<br/>「正确的回答是『我不知道』。你太过心急要否认这件事，反而让他看出破绽，觉得码头这边肯定有新闻。」<br/>治解释道，熟练地戴好手套。<br/>「原来如此！那以后不管他问什么我都说我不知道！」<br/>北没有阻止他们的闲聊。闲聊是一种很好的放松方式，特别是对常常处于高压高风险状态的刑警而言，能让办案人员更好地进入状态。<br/>「发现的尸体是在这边吗？」<br/>见他们的谈话暂时告一段落，北问道。<br/>「嗯，是这边。已经拍过照了，去看看应该没关系。法医还没过来，我想可以让治先初步勘验一下。」<br/>银岛那张大男孩的脸严肃起来，露出了正经的刑警表情。北从他的眼睛里看到了少许不安，那是人类对异常事物的合理反应。<br/>也就是说，银岛结，是一个正常得不能再正常的人类。<br/>绕过那块被腐蚀得千疮百孔的半人高礁石，北看到了一个精美的礼品盒。印有银色火焰的浅粉色包装纸，烫金的红色丝带，漂亮得可以直接拿到生日宴会上作为送给孩子的礼物。包装纸似乎被发现者粗暴地撕碎一半，盒子有曾被摔到地上的痕迹，敞开了一角。从那一角的缝隙里，隐约能看到一根弯曲的手指和粉中透白的指甲。<br/>北挽起袖子，准备上前查看。但宫侑和宫治一左一右握住他的手腕。他们的手指很热，掌心更热，热得像狮子的口腔，像狐狸的咬痕。<br/>「抱歉，北先生，请问你手腕上的伤痕是……？」<br/>嘴上说着抱歉，宫治的神情里没有一丝歉意。<br/>「自不量力的驯兽师难免受伤。」<br/>他的目光在前臂上停留片刻。即使过了这么久，咬痕和抓痕依然历历在目。<br/>「这是我自作自受的证明。更早之前我已经学到了足够的教训，只是当时的我能力不足。现在，我不会再犯错了。」<br/>北信介盯着他们的脸，说。<br/>宫治顺势放开他，宫侑还在犹豫。当他以为宫侑下一秒就要咬住自己手腕的时候，对方却松手了。<br/>「哈哈，我们只是单纯的好奇啦。」<br/>宫侑举起双手，十指张开，说。<br/>两张一模一样的脸就这样望着他，带着有点委屈的表情。这对双胞胎，他们的模样非常年轻，长相英俊，散发出快活而危险的魅力。但北能读懂他们的灼灼目光里包含着什么，就像他们是两头饥渴的猛兽，而自己是这个世界上最后一块带血的肉。<br/>「可以让开吗？我认为我们应该先看看现场。」<br/>他礼貌地问。<br/>「当然！」<br/>宫侑迅速答道，可那对兄弟的肢体语言给出相反的回应。北不得不伸手拨开他们的肩膀，侧身从两人之间挤过去。他感到他们的手肘蹭到了自己的前胸和后辈，简直就像他把自己塞进猛兽的牙齿之间。<br/>不过他不讨厌这种感觉。<br/>蹲下身的时候，他能感到宫侑和宫治的呼吸紧跟在他脖子后面。他不介意。他全神贯注地观察那个礼品盒，忽然感到内心某些隐秘的部分，某些人类情感的残渣，正在不断地制造噪音。但他什么都听不清<br/>盖子斜斜地搭盒子在上面，仿佛只需轻轻一吹就会掉落。他谨慎地取下盖子，避免对被撕坏的包装纸造成二次伤害，然后——<br/>尽管他蹲得很稳，身体还是不由自主地摇晃了一下。<br/>全身上下的每一根神经都绷紧了，发出声嘶力竭的警告。<br/>危险！危险！危险！<br/>北努力保持冷静，却感到自己无能为力。<br/>他抬起头。阳光灿烂，海风习习，带着早晨新鲜的味道。<br/>周围没有任何异样，可他知道盒子里的危险如花绽开，就像一条毒蛇的头顶上有鲜花怒放。是的，没有任何异样。可他知道毒蛇转头望向自己，毒牙已经抵住后颈，鲜明得像晨雾中熊熊燃烧的火焰。<br/>桥在烧。<br/>他在桥的这一头，「掠食者」在桥的那一头。<br/>「掠食者」望向他，朝他招手，只有手腕在动，就像对小孩子挥手说再见那样。<br/>「再见。」<br/>他会读一些唇语。他知道「掠食者」在和自己说再见。<br/>「我们会再见的。」<br/>北信介喃喃自语。<br/>盒子里装着一只手，从手腕处干净利落地截断，断面整齐又漂亮。手指纤细，指甲闪烁着健康的光泽，修剪得很整齐，一看就是有精心保养过。洁白的皮肤被细致地从血肉上剥离，犹如新娘的婚纱手套。<br/>恰如宫侑和宫治的猜测，现场很干净，没有一滴血。<br/>那只断手攥着另一根被斩断手指，就像在巴赫的十二平均律钢琴曲播放列表里随机乱入一首摇滚乐。截断那根手指的人应该也具备丰富的医学知识和操作经验。然而，与堪称艺术品的断手相比，做得实在太过粗糙。指纹和表皮被粗暴地毁掉了，仿佛高速公路上惨烈的连环追尾车祸。<br/>出乎意料的，宫侑和宫治变得很安静。北看到一滴汗水流过宫侑的脸颊，宫治则咽了两次唾液，连续两次。随即他意识到那对双胞胎在惊讶。惊讶是他们为数不多的真情实感。</p><p> </p><p>[HQ][双宫北][罪案PARO]旅途的终点⑤</p><p>第一枪应该打在持有武器的手上，让对方丧失对武器的掌握。<br/>如果对方双手分别持有武器，应该先打哪一只呢？<br/>换成普通人的话大概会衡量一下不同武器的危险程度和击中目标的难度吧，但宫治和宫侑一起行动的时候从来没担心过这个问题。<br/>他们有两个人，同时打两只手就好。<br/>他打右手的时候，宫侑一定会打左手。他打左手的时候，宫侑一定会打右手。同时开枪，差不多同时击中目标。他们从来没有商量过，甚至没有交换过一个眼神，但结果总是那样刚刚好。<br/>步枪的威力明显比手枪更胜一筹。透过瞄准镜，宫治看到被自己击中的手腕正剩下一层血糊糊的人皮把手掌和前臂连接在一起。这位不幸的猎人非但未能击中猎物，反倒成为了他们的猎物。宫侑欢呼一声，从他们完美的藏身处蹦出来，就像一头猎犬冲向被击落的大雁。<br/>他在瞄准镜里看到了宫侑孩子气的开心笑脸，随即从白痴兄弟迈开的双腿之间看到倒在血泊里的猎物正害怕地瞥向他们。掠食者瞬间变成猎物，他能嗅出对方的恐惧迅速地增长。浓郁的恐慌好似一道新鲜出炉的烤肉，让他和「另一个胃」同时大快朵颐。<br/>宫治懂得掠食者在想什么。<br/>想要掌控他人性命的人往往不愿被别人掌控自己的性命。他们不会像羔羊那样温顺等死，宁肯自断肢体也要挣脱陷阱。<br/>他不会给对方逃脱的机会。<br/>不过，果然还是再等一下比较好。<br/>他舔着嘴唇，就像看着铁板上的烤肉滋滋作响，等待最美味的时刻下手。<br/>新鲜的希望比新鲜的肉更可口，当然要用毁灭来调味。<br/>猎物丢掉了已经拿不住的猎枪。与其说是丢掉，不如说是沾着血滑落在地。强忍痛苦站起身的猎物跑了起来，越跑越快，牵连着皮肤的断手愉快地摇晃着，露出健康骨髓的漂亮颜色。很快，他看见宫侑也出现在自己的瞄准镜里。<br/>就是现在。<br/>7毫米的步枪子弹呼啸而出，干净利落地截断猎物的左侧膝盖，又撕裂了右侧的膝盖。右边的小腿被一层薄薄的皮肉挂在大腿上，与摇摆不停的断手相得益彰。可惜宫侑从来不懂得欣赏这种精巧的美感，反而转过身来冲他大叫大嚷。<br/>「治你这个混蛋！子弹根本是擦着我的头发打过去的！」<br/>「不会打中你的。」<br/>「你怎么知道！」<br/>「我就是知道。」<br/>张牙舞爪的幽灵放下了手臂，动作和他的主人一模一样。<br/>这不是信任，而是理所当然。<br/>若非如此，他们根本就活不过血腥的成人礼。<br/>带着浓厚的兴趣，宫治看到猎物的脸上变了好几种表情，最后定格于长大嘴巴喊叫的庸俗画面上。他突然觉得有点不满，就像耳边响起蚊子的嗡嗡声一样。<br/>好在宫侑总有些蠢到让人发笑的新奇点子。<br/>那个白痴踩住猎物断开的手腕，把断手扯了下来。仍然保持湿润的皮肤发出的撕裂声还算不错，让他想到撕开薯片袋子的爽快。<br/>「需要个帮手么（Do you need a hand）？」<br/>一语双关。<br/>宫侑抓着那只色泽红润的断手朝他晃了晃，笑嘻嘻的模样很能勾起人心底的攻击欲。宫治毫不犹豫地接过那只手，然后狠狠砸在兄弟得意洋洋的脸上。<br/>「我可不需要第三只手！」<br/>「用它去堵住『幽灵』的嘴。」<br/>「『欢乐颂』也不行么？」<br/>「很吵。」<br/>他当然知道「幽灵」是从哪里学到的『欢乐颂』。很长一段时间以来，他们的同居人几乎只听古典音乐，哪怕接下来「幽灵」突然哼起『安魂曲』或者『自新大陆』他也不会惊讶。<br/>宫治居高临下地望着猎物。猎物慌乱地挣扎，而宫侑漫不经心地用鞋尖拨弄着鲜血汹涌的创口，懒洋洋地眯起眼睛。<br/>他们喜欢打猎，也玩得很开心，但这场成功的狩猎并未带给他们激动得透不过气的感觉。<br/>不是乏味，而是不满。<br/>不满足。<br/>就像是狼吞虎咽一番之后，盘子见底，自己却没有吃饱的感觉。<br/>很奇怪。<br/>他们以前的猎物质量没有这么高，无非是一些专挑孩子下手的胆小鬼，或是利用病人信任满足杀人欲望的护士。这段时间他们过得很充实，经过精挑细选的猎物确实非比寻常。最初那段日子里，他们可以纯粹地享受各地特产带来的惊喜。可旅程刚刚过半，他们已经越来越难满足。<br/>就像被层出不穷的猎物煽动了一般。<br/>例如，这头被宫侑踩在脚下的猎物，曾经是一位出色的掠食者，死在他猎枪下的人少说也有两位数。若在平时，这样的猎物值得「幽灵」把死亡重金属摇滚唱上一天一夜。直到猎物咽气之前，他们都不会让对方有一丝一毫的空闲。<br/>现在，宫治只是看着猎物因为不断失血而平静下来。<br/>如果动手做些什么，可以稍稍平复这种微妙的感觉吧。<br/>他一边思考，一边为猎物系紧止血带，注入强心剂。<br/>是刀还是枪？宫侑又像天平一样摇摆不定。望着兄弟愚蠢的动作，宫治感到内心的天平也出现了细微的失衡。<br/>小小的全新砝码，名为「贪婪」。<br/>他很熟悉「饥饿」，却并不习惯「贪婪」。<br/>就像大多数肉食动物一样，饥饿让他想办法填饱自己的肚子。等肚子饱了，自然会停下来。<br/>而「贪婪」，意味着他已经吃饱了，但还是想要更多。<br/>是因为他们和那个人共度的夜晚吗？他用嘴唇、牙齿和舌头慢慢确认那头漂亮的猎物，确认那漂亮的脖子，确认那漂亮的颅骨。自己是否在不知不觉间把一粒小小的贪婪之种吞入腹内？<br/>他安静地思考。<br/>强心剂起效还需要一点时间，他们暂时无所事事。<br/>也许是八秒，也是十六秒，就连「幽灵」都会保持安静。<br/>宫治很喜欢这段时间。他什么都可以想，也可以什么都不想。<br/>他想起了他们第一次杀人的经历，想起了他们第一次做爱的经历。<br/>像做爱一样的杀人初体验，像杀人一样的做爱初体验。</p><p>十八岁的前一天，他们围着家里的院子转了个圈，把车停在邻居家的行车道上，然后悄悄下车，蹑手蹑脚跨过围栏。<br/>目标是院子角落里的狗屋，或者说，是看起来很像狗屋的东西。<br/>宫治和宫侑从来没有养过狗，他们没有养过任何宠物。但从十三岁的万圣节之后，他们亲手建造了一个狗屋，还制作了名牌挂在上面，「HOT」和「COLD」，分别是红底金漆和蓝底银漆。<br/>这么多年过去了，油漆一直在掉落，他们的秘密一直在增加。<br/>很容易看出来狗屋已经很久没有动物生活过的痕迹。不知真相的人或许会以为是主人怀念逝去的宠物而专门留作纪念的吧。<br/>没错，的确是为了纪念。<br/>他们悄无声息地挖出狗屋下的秘密盒子。那里面有很多值得回忆的纪念品，最珍贵的莫过于两个皮项圈。但这次他们另有目的，只拿了两把CZ75BD手枪和对应的消声器。<br/>刀很不错，用手指扼杀生命的真切感觉也颇令人心动。不过，在狩猎暴龙的时候，还是会本能地选择强大的武器。<br/>就连向来喜爱匕首的宫侑都没有一句怨言。<br/>帕拉贝鲁姆9mm手枪弹，15发弹匣供弹。<br/>上膛完毕的瞬间，宫治就感到一切正在滑向失控的悬崖。他们的成人礼应当是一场盛大的狩猎，也的确是一场盛大的狩猎——暧昧的仅仅是身份，因为猎手也是猎物，猎物也是猎手。<br/>「幽灵」发出了清嗓子的声音。他感到有一双蝙蝠的翅膀正在距离他们最近的视线盲点中拼命扇动。是同类。他们望着从小到大最熟悉的房子投下巨大的阴影，一句话也没说，却感到有三个潜藏的黑影滑入漆黑的夜色里拼死搏杀。<br/>全世界只剩下三个捕猎者，还有三个藏在他们内心的影子。<br/>但月光是他们的朋友。<br/>冰冷、无情又明亮的月光，像是骷髅的眼睛，笑得无比性感。那些会让别人颤抖的冷酷只会让他们更加兴奋。清凉如水的月光手指抚摸着他们的头发，挠着他们的脊背，帮他们伸展愈加强健的肌肉。他们要去做一件奇妙的事情。当然，不会比十三岁的万圣节更加奇妙——没有什么能比爱上一个连脸都没见过的人更加奇妙，他们甚至不知道他们是更爱那个人还是更想杀了他。<br/>然后一切都结束了，在那个洒满月光的走廊里。<br/>他和宫侑都打空了弹夹。<br/>如果他晚一秒开枪，猎物的子弹可能就会击中宫侑的脖子。如果宫侑早一秒开枪，第一颗子弹可能就会击中他的脑门。<br/>视线并不好。猎物的身体挡住了宫侑的大半个身子，也从宫侑的视野里挡住了四分之三。<br/>他们的命中率并不高。他的第一、三、六、七、十一、十三和十四枪打中了，宫侑的第一、二、四、五、八、九、十、十二和十五枪打中了。<br/>他能感到子弹贴着自己的头皮和耳廓飞过去，想必宫侑那边的情况也差不多。但他们谁也没躲，谁也没受伤。<br/>不早不晚，一切刚刚好。<br/>宫治和宫侑不会用「信任」或者「默契」来形容兄弟之间的关系。在他们看来，这只是理所当然的结果。<br/>猎物倒在了地板上，只剩下血流的汩汩声和肺部受伤后噗噜噗噜的呼吸声。<br/>他往前走了几步，宫侑也往前走了几步，他们肩并肩沐浴在月光下，感到一股令人折服的情感灌满整个身体。欣喜若狂的感觉油然而生，像飓风一样猛烈，又被月亮过滤得纯净而清晰。夜晚的月光似乎活了过来，变出生动的银灰色，包裹住无数细小的粒子，接连不断地送入他们的感官。微不可闻的声音变得响亮而真切，枯燥平淡的色彩变得绚丽多姿。<br/>呼吸就像呐喊，血流就像海啸，火药味就像宇宙大爆炸。<br/>「幽灵」歌唱着整个宇宙，「另一个胃」消化着整个宇宙。正如尼采所说，「那些杀不死你的东西，会让你更加强大」。两个更加强壮的影子发出愉快的笑声，那些笑声浑厚有力，足够在空气里跳上整整一周的弗拉明戈舞。<br/>快乐在体内造就了不可思议的压力，自心脏迸出，从耳膜到指尖都被震得嗡嗡响。他大概用了一两分钟才控制住身体的颤抖，而此时倒在地上的猎物已经出乎意料地安静下来。<br/>猎物快死了，死亡的气息就像很多年前老爸挖出的半腐烂的老猫一样显而易见。对方先是深深看了他一眼，随即直视着宫侑的眼睛，目光清澈得不似将死之人。<br/>「他会找到你们的。」<br/>猎物用一种他们不曾听过的声音说道。</p><p>那时的他们并不知道对方在说什么，很多年以后才懂得其中的含义。不过，对现在的他们而言，那些都不重要了，都是过去的事情了。<br/>愉快的游戏时间持续了半个小时左右，宫侑如愿以偿地用上了匕首和手枪。在中枪后的第四十五分钟，他们才允许猎物死去。肢解和收拾的时间还要更长一些，因为宫治喜欢把事情做得干干净净的。<br/>又过了一个小时，他们在森林里找到了那位失踪的大学生。虽然看起来遍体鳞伤，不过生命体征平稳，只是有点轻微的脱水症状。他们把他送回了附近的狩猎小木屋。里面的生活必需品一应俱全，还有卫星电话，接下来就要看这个死里逃生的幸运儿自己要怎么处理了。<br/>至于那个绑架他用于狩猎的人，完全不用受害者本人操心。宫治把猎物处理成了整齐的肉块，像超市里售卖的鲜肉一样美观。他们找了个有狼群出没痕迹的地方，有目的地投放了一些新鲜饲料。<br/>重新上车之后，坐在副驾驶席上的宫侑用胳膊肘捅了捅他的肩膀，说。<br/>「快看那边。」<br/>「是狼啊。」<br/>「嗯，这么大一头，可能是狼王呢。」<br/>宫侑兴奋得像个冲进动物园抢第一名入场的孩子。<br/>「罗伯（Lobo）！就叫它罗伯吧！」<br/>Lobo在西班牙语里是狼的意思，类似于给一头狼起名叫沃尔夫（Wolf）。单看这一点，那个白痴的起名品味实在是糟糕至极。不过宫治并未出言讽刺。<br/>他知道他的兄弟在说什么。<br/>父母遇袭的那一晚，老妈放在床头的书正是西顿的野生动物故事。那是他们小时候母亲常常读给他们听的故事集。书本被打翻在地上，打开的那一页刚好是狼王罗伯之死。<br/>他们不懂人类的感情，但狼王罗伯是少数能够打动他们的故事。与多愁善感无关，只是单纯引发了他们的共鸣。<br/>就像老爸的死。<br/>他们找到老爸的时候，老爸还活着。老爸让他们把枪给他，他们不愿意。只是他们的第一个猎物，他们不愿拱手相让。他们知道老爸这样做是为了掩护他们，可他们已经足够强壮，知道该如何自我保护，知道如何让法律成为站在他们这边的朋友。<br/>老爸默认了他们的选择。疼痛让老爸倒抽凉气，可只看他的表情、只听他的声音，会以为他依然是那个魄力十足的检察官。<br/>「最后一条规矩是，去杀那些罪证确凿死有余辜的混蛋吧。」<br/>「我们已经和别人约定过了。」<br/>宫侑快言快语地说。虽然那个白痴常常说话不过脑子，但这一次没有做错。门外已经响起了警笛声。<br/>「和别人约好了，『只杀掠食者』。」<br/>他缓缓说出那个属于万圣节前夜的约定。<br/>「好，很好。」<br/>老爸笑着说。这个笑容可以让人忽略他身上凄惨的伤口。<br/>「我已经没有什么可以教你们了。」<br/>当天晚上老爸就死了。<br/>他们的父母伤得很重，可伤不致死。凶手是要折磨他们，折磨致死，并不允许他们提前死去。如果是在病床上挣扎着活下来，老爸老妈应该还是能撑上好几年的。<br/>但老爸不打算苟延残喘。<br/>那天宫侑和宫治睡在老爸的病床旁边，老妈那边则有护士看护。但就连他们也不知道重伤的老爸是怎样悄无声息地扯开医疗设备，又是怎样不引人注意地潜入老妈的病房。他们挣脱现代医疗的囚笼，心满意足地携手而亡，就像绝食而死的狼王罗伯和死后与它团圆的恋人布兰佳。<br/>漂亮的布兰佳，最美的狼，皮毛雪白而光亮，就连对它怀有深仇大恨的猎人也忍不住赞叹它的美丽。<br/>老爸一定也是他们的同类，但他忍不住爱上了老妈，就像罗伯爱着布兰佳，即使恋人落入陷阱殒命，也甘愿与之同死。<br/>宫治懂得这种恍惚的感觉，美妙得仿佛杀人一样的做爱。他尤其爱那个人抚摸他们时无意识弯曲指尖的动作，就像在扣动扳机射出致命的一枪，能杀了他们，也能让他们高潮。<br/>他踩下油门，宫侑在音乐播放列表中挑挑拣拣。在那家伙选好之前，「幽灵」就高声唱了出来。<br/>是Coldplay的『Viva La Vida』。<br/>父母过世之后，负责案件的警官，也是老爸的朋友，开车送他们回家。高大的黑人警官温言安慰他们，而他们只需要扮演一对痛失父母不知所措的未成年人。没有人对他们起疑心，他们是百分之百的正当防卫。他们下车的时候，努力让自己显得面色苍白，对那位警官异口同声地说出「我要当警察」。<br/>黑人警官张开宽大的臂膀，把他们用力搂进怀里。一辆跑车从他们旁边疾驰而过，大开的车窗里传出『Viva La Vida』的同一句歌词。<br/>Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!<br/>（先王已逝，新王万岁！）</p><p>一只断手不会搅乱迈阿密的日常生活。<br/>一只断手加一根断指也不会。<br/>没有任何证据证明那个礼物盒子与近期发生的灭门案件有任何联系。经过初步侦查，那只断手属于一位已失踪的帮派老大的情妇，那根断指属于一位臭名昭著的毒贩。帮派老大失踪后，他所在的帮派便烟消云散。警方能找到的都是帮派的边缘人，对老大的失踪一无所知。至于那名毒贩，向来是独行侠，只和一名有虐童嫌疑的摄影师来往甚密。那名摄影师也在数周前不知去向。<br/>这起案件的管辖权本来就属于迈阿密警察局。北信介在给出必要的建议之后就干净利落地撤出调查。他对死亡特有的直觉告诉他这些人早已离开人世，而且被收拾得干干净净，不留一滴血迹。<br/>周末晚上，他被阿兰邀请参加泰尔怀特（Tailwhite）家的家庭宴会。被阿兰笑骂“脸皮真厚”的宫侑和宫治也硬是挤进来蹭饭。阿兰的父亲，前任迈阿密警局局长威尔?泰尔怀特，代表全家欢迎三个人的到来。<br/>克里奥尔风味的美食大受欢迎。宫治吃了一盘又一盘，吃得越多，阿兰母亲嘴角自豪的笑容就扬起得越高。在席间闲聊中，北信介得知，泰尔怀特先生和那对双胞胎的父亲也曾是至交好友。<br/>「你是说关于『掠食者』的案件吗？」<br/>泰尔怀特先生慢慢啜了一口餐后的古巴咖啡，说。退休之后，这位威名远播的警长体型横向发展，颇有心宽体胖的风度。但偶尔一瞥见，仍能领略到对方当年锐利的风采。<br/>北信介望着自己面前摆着的不加奶不加糖的意式特浓咖啡，点了点头。<br/>泰尔怀特先生、阿兰和他坐在餐桌一角远离其他人的位置，交谈时尽量压低声音。<br/>「十三年前的案子，是我处理的。我可以向你保证，那个混蛋死了，死得不能再死了。而从那个混蛋窝点搜出来的证据也显示，之前的灭门案件都是他做的。」<br/>「我无意质疑您专业的判断。」<br/>北用一种公事公办的礼貌语气说。<br/>「但是，我认为，死去的那个人，应该是『掠食者Jr.』。」<br/>亲眼见到「掠食者」的时候，北信介刚刚九岁。一个九岁孩子的证言，特别是在这个孩子刚刚经历父母惨死的打击之后的证言，很难被执法机构全部采信。更何况，那个他指认为是凶手的人，早已被认定在办案过程中英勇牺牲。<br/>泰尔怀特先生摇了摇头，但眼睛里并没有不以为然的色彩。<br/>「据说你也有一种不可思议的直觉，就像当年你父亲和他的搭档一样。我听阿兰说了，你认为『掠食者』就在附近。虽然我不认为那就是早已死去的『掠食者』，但我相信肯定有个危险人物在你周围徘徊。」<br/>泰尔怀特先生又抿了一口咖啡，笑容如杯中涌出的焦糖香气，又苦又甜。<br/>「当年我们像讨厌犯人一样讨厌FBI，那对搭档给嫌疑人做侧写的时候我们还嘲笑他们是灵媒，结果嘲笑他们的我们才像个笑话。幸好最后我和他们还是成为了朋友，好到可以互相叫外号而不觉得冒犯的那种。案子办得真漂亮呀，还被别人写进书里出版了，作者是叫道格拉斯还是叫布里顿来着……瞧我这记性，有点记不清楚了。」<br/>「我的父亲是一位心理学博士，那时候FBI有博士学位的人不多，别人喜欢称呼他为『博士』。我父亲的搭档，以前是纽约市的刑警，因为擅长侦破谋杀案而被人称为『死亡先生』。」<br/>露出社交场合应有的笑容，北望向面对整个警察局介绍自己外号的阿兰，继续说。<br/>「我的外号，『死亡博士』，也可以说是继承自我的父亲和我父亲的搭档。某种意义上，同样是『死亡博士Jr.』」<br/>阿兰有点不好意思地咧开嘴笑了。<br/>「对了，北，你在迈阿密的住处定下来没有？被你亲手送进监狱的重案犯肯定不少吧？别说是『掠食者』了，就算是其他人找上门来也有危险，何况你总是一个人独居。」<br/>「暂时还没有定下来，行李也寄存在机场附近。最近两天我借住在宫侑和宫治家里，可能给他们添了不少麻烦，也是时候租个合适的地方了。有推荐的公寓吗？房租不是问题，安装了基本的安保系统即可。」<br/>他认真咨询道。<br/>「其实不用那么麻烦，我要推荐的地方甚至都不需要你搬家。」<br/>阿兰抬起右手，大拇指往狼吞虎咽的宫治那边指了一下。就像嗅觉灵敏到能在数百米外闻到一滴血气味的鲨鱼一样，宫侑和宫治齐齐抬头望向他，眼睛里闪烁着意犹未尽的饥饿感。北感到自己耳边掠过狐狸的尖叫，就像有一股看不到的强大力量把他的意识拉了过去。<br/>「如果是针对『掠食者』的防备，没有什么比那两个混小子更可靠了。」<br/>阿兰嘴上骂着「混小子」，脸上闪烁着对优秀部下的自豪感。泰尔怀特先生郑重地点了点头。<br/>所谓最危险的地方是最安全的地方吗？<br/>脑子里冒出这样的念头，北信介对着那对兄弟笑了。嘴角上扬后的0.1秒，他才意识到这并不是应该在社交场合使用的正确笑容，于是迅速调整回来。只要速度够快无人发现，就等于没有破绽。<br/>后来他才知道，『掠食者Jr.』就是死在差一天成年的宫侑和宫治枪下的。</p><p>罗伯特?库尔森。<br/>库尔森先生曾经是一位优秀的猎人，直到有一天，他认为人类以外的猎物都无法满足他了。之后他的所作所为就像理查德?康奈尔所著『最危险的猎物』里的扎洛夫将军一样。<br/>曾经有一位受害者侥幸逃出库尔森先生的狩猎场，他的证词却被当地的治安官认为是吸多了大麻的胡言乱语。毕竟库尔森先生是一位教养良好的公民，一位小有名气的商人，一位热心公益的社区领袖。而且，除了从山崖上滚落的一身伤痕，幸存者拿不出任何自己被谋害的证据。<br/>北信介按动打火机，看着火焰吞噬案卷的一角，直至将一叠纸燃烧殆尽。<br/>深秋的安克雷奇，温度已经降到了即使点燃壁炉也不会显得过于奢侈的程度。北坐在客厅的沙发里，望着壁炉里的火焰越烧越旺，而让案卷化为灰烬的火焰渐渐熄灭。他面前的桌子上摆着一个果盘，果盘里装满色彩缤纷的糖果，就像万圣节前夜专门为小孩子准备的那种。<br/>北从最上层捡出一颗巧克力，仔细剥开糖纸，用食指和中指夹着送进嘴里。<br/>好甜。<br/>入口的瞬间，他不禁皱起眉头。自从他懂事以来，母亲就告诫他要少吃甜食以免蛀牙。于是他戒掉了甜食。即使对小孩子而言，不吃甜食也不是什么大不了的事情，久而久之便习惯了。再让他去吃迎合美国人调味的甜品，反而会让他觉得甜到难以接受。<br/>真是不可思议呀。<br/>他想，不仅是他主动吃下这块巧克力的事实，还有在迈阿密市生活的那三个月。<br/>巧克力侵略性的甜味，是宫侑和宫治的味道。<br/>自从他失去双亲以来的二十三年零五个月以来，自己生活得最像普通人的三个月，竟然是和那对本质距离人类最远的双胞胎共同度过的。<br/>在Miss Sacrifice的注视下，北回忆着与宫侑和宫治同居的日日夜夜。<br/>就像是一场角色扮演游戏，他和他们不约而同地选择了人类角色，并尽力在另一方面前表现出自己是个合乎常理的普通人。</p><p>[HQ][双宫北][罪案PARO]旅途的终点⑥</p><p> </p><p>每个迈阿密人都有自己心中的Brunch排行榜，他们一行五人来到的这家酒店，应该可以称为统计学意义的No.1。价值百万美元的海景，殖民时期风格建筑，老派而矜持的英式服务，使得整座酒店洋溢着一股属于上个世纪黄金时代的优雅气息。Brunch的半开放式餐厅与风景绝佳的露天观景台相通，一侧是阳光灿烂的碧海蓝天，一侧是精心修剪的欧式庭院。好莱坞式的海边旖旎，简奥斯丁式的下午茶时光，相距不过几步的路程。<br/>「今天的天气真不错呢，Miss Osamu。」<br/>「快入秋了，是狩猎狐狸的好季节了，Miss Atsumu。」<br/>「Miss Osamu，你的新洋装似乎有点紧了呢，还是少吃点松饼比较好吧，红茶里也不要放太多糖。」<br/>「Miss Atsumu，你长出了奶油胡子。我想Mr.Kita是一位宽宏大量的绅士，不会计较淑女的小小失礼。但你的未婚夫似乎没有如此宽阔的心胸。需要我借你手帕吗？」<br/>北信介端着餐盘走回靠近庭院一侧的座位，刚好听到了宫侑和宫治装模作样的交谈。没有阳伞，没有洋装，没有红茶也没有松饼。兄弟两个一人端着一杯加了双份奶双份糖大量肉桂粉的咖啡，小指故意翘高高，用牵强的牛津腔矫揉造作地模仿着他们臆想中的十八世纪贵族小姐。双胞胎就这样沉浸在他们的表演世界，演到得意处还不忘用咖啡杯豪爽碰杯。<br/>在距离他们稍远的地方，银岛的全副心神像芝士一样融化在培根马铃薯卷里，而角名对双胞胎舞台剧般夸张的表演熟视无睹，像白蚁啃木头一样专心致志挖着越蔓莓冰沙。<br/>北能看到一道清晰的界线。<br/>若无其事嬉戏的野兽，以及对此一无所知的正常人类。<br/>角名伦太郎，这位因为撰写犯罪专题而小有名气的新闻记者，是会小心翼翼踩在界线上又不越界一步的那一类人。他有着怪物的好奇心和怪物的嗅觉，无法克制追逐血腥气的欲望，却能将捕捉到的情报视为猎物得以满足。<br/>但是，对角名而言，界线那一侧的未知远远大于已知。只要没有亲身踏过那道界线，便不可能真正了解非人的世界。<br/>北走到自己的位置坐下。他就在宫侑和宫治身边，宽大的桃花心木餐桌使得角名和银岛离他很远。他入座的瞬间，双胞胎的表演就结束了，无论是作为十八世纪贵族小姐的表演，还是作为人类的表演。他们目不转睛地盯着他，北以欣赏的目光回望。他们的脸和他们的身体堪称造物主的杰作，如果有将人类肉身之美作为至高信仰顶礼膜拜的教派，一定会在相遇的瞬间将他们奉若神明。他同样看出在英俊外貌之下的野兽越来越饥渴。野兽们还在忍耐，还想再了解他，还期待着他的反馈。<br/>他们在观察他，他们在等待他。<br/>「好像很好吃。」<br/>宫治缓缓说道，侧身靠近他身边，肩膀抵住肩膀，用力吸了一口气。这个高度，这个位置，北确定对方吸入自己的味道远远多于盘中食物的味道。<br/>「是欧姆蛋，加了蘑菇、虾仁和芝士。」<br/>他回应道。<br/>如果说宫治对食物确实有几分兴趣，宫侑则是不加掩饰地望向他的脸。<br/>「是啊，真的很想一口吞掉——不过一口吞掉太可惜了，果然还是切碎了一点点品尝才能更充分地享受呀。」<br/>宫侑的手指很长，修剪得也很漂亮，不像是刑警的手，反倒像是排球选手或者钢琴家的手。对方伸长手臂，轻松跨过桌面的距离，食指按住他的餐刀，指尖悠闲地摩挲刀刃。<br/>「啊！是北先生！」<br/>银岛喊道，声音洪亮得能让海滩救生员听到。他的餐盘里已经一干二净，扬起的大大笑容上还挂着半融化芝士牵出的丝线。<br/>「谢谢你请我们吃饭！侑和治说得没错！真的超级好吃！」<br/>真是一位表里如一的人。<br/>这样想着，北露出了在公众场合下绝不会出错的微笑。<br/>「我很高兴你们能接受我的邀请。在紧张的办案阶段结束后，一顿美食会是不错的放松方式。我的同事赤木曾经说过，无论案情多么令人沮丧，只要能吃到美味的蘑菇芝士欧姆蛋，整个人就能振作起来。而那些抑郁的坏心情，是没法和令人垂涎的味道共处一室的。」<br/>「哇！蘑菇芝士欧姆蛋，听起来超棒的！等下我也要点一份！」<br/>银岛说，满心期待。率直的双眼有一股无杂质的明亮感，能让人轻而易举地看穿银岛的想法。<br/>角名继续挖着冰沙。玫红色的冰沙早早被他挖成精致的镂空形状，又在银勺子的最后一击下轰然坍塌。这位记者和银岛坐得很近，态度却大相径庭。<br/>「真的很少见呀，地方执法部门和FBI探员如此亲密无间。就算是走电影里常见的不打不相识套路，我还以为你们起码要针锋相对半个月。」<br/>「你这家伙到底会不会说话啊！」<br/>「别吵架啊！侑，我想角名他也没有恶意。角名，你也别这样怪腔怪调的！听起来很让人生气！」<br/>北静静观察着发生在自己眼前的奇妙一幕。<br/>角名在试探，宫侑在表演，唯独银岛真心实意地以为那两个人发生了冲突，试图劝架。坐在这张桌子前的四个人，宫侑、宫治、银岛和角名，有的人装作一无所知，有的人巧妙地隐藏自己到底知道了多少，有的人真的一无所知。尽管如此，四人之间依然维持着一种巧妙的平衡。以社会公认的标准而论，他们甚至可以算是感情不错的朋友。<br/>「你们的关系真好呀。」<br/>他由衷地感慨道。<br/>「哈？」<br/>「怎么可能！」<br/>「是啊，我们高中时就认识了，一直这样打打闹闹的。」<br/>银岛不无开心地说，能看出来他对这段友谊感到相当自豪。<br/>「角名先生说得没有错，联邦和各州的执法部门之间，确实容易产生各种误解和冲突。而我们希望完成的事情，就是尽力弥合这种已经存在的裂痕，达成将罪犯绳之以法的共同目标。」<br/>「哇！北先生好厉害！说得比我们准备了演讲稿的局长还棒！」<br/>如果别人说这句话，或许有反讽的可能，但银岛耿直的态度容不下称赞以外的选项。看着恨不得卖力鼓掌的银岛，角名的眼珠转了转，就像发现自己地盘里出现其他味道的野生动物。显然，这个冠冕堂皇的回答并未满足记者的好奇心。<br/>「银能和一切雄性生物友好相处，所以不纳入考虑。侑和治可不是友善的生物。我还以为，他们会把入侵自家地盘的FBI探员四分五裂、生吞活剥。」<br/>宫治罕见地将注意力从食物上移开，抬头瞥了角名一眼。宫侑则是似笑非笑，摸索的手指不减反增，沿着刀柄碰到他的手。被这样一对气势十足的野兽盯上却仍沉得住气的角名，想必并非平凡之辈。<br/>「什么啊，你是说我完全没有女人缘吗！」<br/>银岛气呼呼地说，就像无线电通讯器一样，只能接收到特定频率的电波。<br/>「不是女人缘，是雌性缘。我确认过了，去你那边偷吃偷喝的松鼠和浣熊都是公的。」<br/>角名的腔调看似不怀好意，眉眼间却柔和了少许——一两毫米的区别，对解读微表情的专家来说已是绰绰有余。<br/>「你确实没有。」<br/>刚才和角名陷入「争执」的宫侑立刻大点其头。<br/>「你们这样还算是我的朋友吗！」<br/>「不是没有哦。」<br/>悲愤呐喊的银岛立刻向出言否定的宫治投去感激的目光。<br/>「是完全没有。」<br/>宫治面无表情地说。<br/>大受打击的银岛一头撞向结实的桌面，角名用手挡下，动作娴熟无比。<br/>「接下来我说的内容，仅代表个人观点。」<br/>确认他们友好的情感交流告一段落，北说道。<br/>「我向来认为，四分五裂是联邦调查局探员工作的一部分。」<br/>「四分五裂？」<br/>银岛抬起头问，脸上绽放出属于正常人类的正常好奇心。他的额头有点红，不过也不算很红。角名把他保护得不错。<br/>「物理意义上的四分五裂。」<br/>远一些，二十二年前，他的父亲。<br/>近一些，两周前，曾在匡蒂科与他有一面之缘的墨西哥裔探员。<br/>最后一次被人发现的时候，都呈现出物理意义上的四分五裂状态。后者更是与彩椒、洋葱、生菜、番茄混合，分拣出来花了很长的时间。当然，如此详细的内容完全不适合在餐厅里讲出来。<br/>「四分五裂……那不就是……死吗？」<br/>银岛小心翼翼望向他，试探性发问。<br/>「是的。」<br/>北点头道。<br/>「我的父亲也是一位联邦调查局探员，不幸的是，他在我九岁的那一年便去世了。当我还是个孩子的时候，就不得不接受这个事实——死亡同样是联邦调查局探员工作的一部分。所以，在我宣誓加入联邦调查局之前，我已经做好死亡的准备，包括以四分五裂的方式死去。」<br/>他说，注视着宫侑和宫治。双胞胎的表情丝毫未变，但北看到了他们的影子，看到了野性勃发、光彩夺目的猛兽。他们的眼睛是如此明亮，而透过眼睛，北又能看到如此巨大的黑洞。黑洞的时空曲率大到连光都无法逃脱乃是广义相对论的常识。从见到他们的第一天起，他就没想过要逃走。<br/>他感到宫侑捏住了他的指尖，宫治摸到了他的餐刀。餐刀轻轻地划开欧姆蛋的表皮，柔软的内料流了出来，香气四溢，就像被割开的喉咙，就像被剖开的肚腹。<br/>「北先生！」<br/>银岛大声喊道，攥紧的双拳死死压住桌面，脸上是显而易见的感动之色。<br/>「你真是所有执法人员的楷模！我要向你学习！」<br/>「算了吧，你这辈子都没可能的。」<br/>角名扶额道。<br/>「角名你这家伙为什么总和我过不去啊！」<br/>银岛耿直地抱怨。<br/>「因为爱呀。」<br/>宫侑含混不清地说。<br/>北发现自己盘子里的欧姆蛋被宫治切成均等的两半。嫌餐具不方便，那对双胞胎干脆直接下手抓来吃。等其他人意识到他们做了什么，二人已经毁尸灭迹，津津有味地舔着手指。<br/>明明是违背餐桌礼仪的举动，由他们来做却不显得粗鲁，洋溢着一股敲骨吸髓的优雅。<br/>「说什么爱，是恨还差不多……啊！欧姆蛋好吃吗？」<br/>「无与伦比。」<br/>治侧着头说，舌尖舔着指尖，眼睛盯着他的嘴唇，毫不掩饰自己的真实想法。毕竟，猛兽在撕碎猎物享用血肉之前，也喜欢用舌头尝尝滋味。<br/>「那我也要去点一份！」<br/>银岛跑得比说得还要快。<br/>「凭什么你先！我要点两份！」<br/>宫侑不甘示弱，迅速追了过去。<br/>「治，你不去吗？」<br/>北轻声问，用餐巾帮宫治擦干净嘴角。<br/>「我准备点三份，作为早餐的结束。」<br/>「这么快就吃完了，可不像你的风格啊。」<br/>角名评论道。<br/>「然后再点三份，作为午餐的开始。」<br/>留下这句不出意料的发言，宫治起身走向取餐区。<br/>即使隔了数十米的距离，光是看到银岛生动的表情，就能想象出把他和宫侑凑在一起能有多么热闹。北还没怎么吃东西，距离用餐时间结束还有很长时间，他并不着急。<br/>「好了，小朋友们都走了。那么，北先生，你是不是有什么想单独和我说的？」<br/>「一方面是想感谢你在上个案子对警方的配合。实践证明，和新闻界的有效合作可以大大增强办案的效率。在这方面，希望未来也能和你继续合作。」<br/>「我明白，互惠互利的人脉资源、情报共享当然没问题。不过，我还以为，你找我是为了某种更加私人的理由。」<br/>角名谨慎地打量着他，语气却像和朋友开玩笑一样轻松愉快。<br/>「是的。这就是我接下来要说的另一方面。」<br/>和一点就透的聪明人谈话，直截了当的方式往往是最省力的选择。既然自己的目标简单清晰，就没必要徒增猜疑。<br/>「在确保你和你身边人安全的前提下，我希望你能通过你的渠道调查一个人。我认为你会对这个人感兴趣的。」<br/>北用内心残留的人类情感残渣说出了那个名字。<br/>角名抬了抬眉毛，流露出一分玩味之意。<br/>「为什么？」<br/>不愧是这一领域的优秀记者，根本不需要他解说前因后果。毕竟那个人是业内鼎鼎有名的探员，而且……<br/>「『掠食者』。」<br/>他轻声说。<br/>「我想，仅靠我的口说无凭，恐怕无法充分满足优秀记者的求知欲。而且，我也不希望自己先入为主的判断影响到你的调查。如果你在调查过程中遇到其他想问的问题，可以这样联系我。这是我能够确保安全的联系渠道。」<br/>北把一张小小的、硬挺的卡片递给对方。<br/>「听起来似乎是个有趣的主意。」<br/>角名动动手指，卡片立刻消失在他身上。<br/>「既然是互惠互利的交易，北先生想必也为我准备了合适的价码吧？」<br/>「需要什么，尽管说。在合理合法的范围里，我会为你提供。」<br/>「实际上，名为『掠食者』的诱饵太诱人了。他就像一个现代传奇，类似于开膛手杰克或者绿河杀手。虽然警方宣布此人已死，案件结案，但在都市传说里，他依然逍遥法外。如果能在这个连环杀手身上取得突破性进展……也许会惹人不快，但请恕我直言，如果能彻底推翻警方之前的结论最好，效果最轰动。再找出真凶的话，说不定能为我带来一个普利策奖。」<br/>「加上视频，或许还有一个艾美奖。」<br/>北顺着对方的话题回应道。<br/>「是的，还有艾美。」<br/>角名笑了笑，端起玻璃杯，喝了一口橙汁。<br/>「我要内幕资料的独家报道，当然，是在你职权范围内可以提供的那些。其他拍摄和采访的工作，也需要你提供最大的方便。」<br/>「没问题。」<br/>北回应道。<br/>「还有……银。」<br/>迟疑片刻，角名说。<br/>「我知道。在我力所能及的范围内，我会保证银岛先生的安全。至少，确保他不会被卷入异常的世界。这是我本来就应该做的事情，不必担心。」<br/>听到他主动做出承诺，对方明显松了一口气。<br/>「我再去取点吃的。北先生需要什么吗？」<br/>「谢谢，等下我自己去取便好。」<br/>站起来的角名在原地停顿了两、三秒，欲言又止。这不是试探，更不是交易的一部分，就像单纯出于好奇心的举动。对方分毫不差地踩在界线上，鼻翼掀动，试图探寻非人一侧的气味。<br/>「那个名字……是你父亲的搭档吧？我记得他因公殉职了。」<br/>「是的，联邦调查局的档案里也是这样记载的。不过，我认为，新闻记者或许比联邦探员更喜欢质疑资料的正确性，不是吗？」<br/>「的确如此。」<br/>角名自嘲地笑笑，转身离去。<br/>北低下头，看到自己的餐盘里只剩下一块从欧姆蛋中滑落的虾仁。他握住叉子，插入充满弹性的虾肉里，就像戳破自己的记忆一样。<br/>没错，那个人是父亲的搭档，「死亡先生」。<br/>在摆满现场照片和资料的房间，用最大音量播放古典音乐，一边思考一边哼唱。<br/>摸着他的头发，蹲下身与他视线齐平，用不容置疑的口吻对他说，「信介，你应该成为我和北的孩子」。<br/>殉职前的一天，那个人来到他家里，离开时朝他招手，只有手腕在动，就像对小孩子挥手说再见那样。<br/>桥在烧。<br/>向他挥手的「掠食者」，完全重合的身影。<br/>必将再见。<br/>用肢体语言，传达着一模一样的含义。<br/>「一言为定。」<br/>北喃喃自语。<br/>身为人类的情感残渣，就像小火慢炖的燕麦片，在逐渐沸腾的热水里冒泡、翻滚，发出黏稠的咕嘟声。每当这时，他都会觉得自己重新变得像个人。<br/>北望着取餐的双胞胎，把他们剩下的虾仁送入口中，咬开、碾碎、细细咀嚼。<br/>用餐时间结束后，他会和他们一起回去。<br/>有个能回去的地方真好。</p><p> </p><p>[HQ][双宫北][罪案PARO]旅途的终点⑦</p><p> </p><p>「正面还是反面？」<br/>「正面。」<br/>「是反面。」<br/>「三局两胜！继续！」<br/>「正面还是反面？」<br/>「反面！」<br/>「是正面！」<br/>「治，你肯定作弊了！这次我来抛！五局三胜制！」<br/>「我猜正面。」<br/>「……为什么居然是正面呀！」<br/>「死心吧，你输定了。」<br/>「可恶啊啊啊啊！」<br/>宫侑抱着脑袋恨不得躺在地上滚来滚去，可惜副驾驶席空间有限。最该死的是，坐在后面的「幽灵」居然发出了嘲笑似的轻响。<br/>「你笑屁呀！」<br/>他朝后排座位怒吼。<br/>「幽灵」不理他，咯咯笑得花枝乱颤。<br/>「你这家伙才应该滚去穿女装啊！」<br/>宫侑愤愤不平地对「幽灵」嚷道。<br/>「我本来就在想，有必要穿女装吗？」<br/>宫治踩了一脚油门，把车子稳稳倒入停车位。<br/>「仔细想想，你说得也没错。」<br/>靠在座椅上，宫侑沮丧地承认。<br/>虽然猎物挑选的对象都是年轻的女性，可也不是说他们必须有个人假扮诱饵才能抓住猎物。有一阵局里在抓捕连环杀手的时候曾经让警察假扮站街女，女警察的数量不够就让男警察上，导致街上的风景「美不胜收」。作为刑警的自己就算哭闹打滚依然被阿兰拎去充数，白白让治看了一场笑话。这次盘算着有机会也能陷害治一把，外加猜硬币这种事情自己向来胜多败少，却不料上天和自己作对。<br/>「按照老规矩来吧，藏在车座后排恭候猎物。」<br/>「你赢了，你说了算。」<br/>宫侑回应道，无精打采。他当然不指望兄弟穿上那种毛绒绒还亮闪闪的性感女装后能有多好看，肯定比当年的自己还要难看很多。毕竟治本来长得就没他帅，扮丑之后也肯定比自己更丑——本来就是要看那家伙出丑嘛！<br/>下车时他还在和「幽灵」闹别扭。「幽灵」和「另一个胃」小声嘀嘀咕咕着什么，仔细听的话应该能听懂他们的意思，可宫侑心情不好，懒得理他们。治那家伙低着头也不知道在想什么。他心情不好，伸腿去绊自己的兄弟，反而被对方抬起脚踩住。<br/>「痛痛痛痛痛！」<br/>「侑，你有没有想过，北先生究竟为何给我们安排这次的旅程？」<br/>宫治冷静地说，好像根本没注意已经踩到他似的。<br/>「混蛋！快挪开你的脚！很痛的！」<br/>宫侑不自觉地摩挲着手腕上的皮项圈，说。<br/>他怎么可能没想过。<br/>他想过太多次，每次都想到头痛也得不出有用的结论。该死的治终于挪开了那只该死的脚。宫侑松了一口气，抬头望向夜空。购物中心的停车场附近很空旷，投向夜幕的视线没有受到任何阻挡。<br/>今天晚上的月亮像十八年前的万圣节前夜一样，不胖不瘦，笑得特别性感。<br/>宫侑想着北信介，想着那个明明存在却让他们找不到的影子，很快便觉得自己的脑子变成一条傻乎乎转圈的狗，不停追逐自己的尾巴，还对着月亮高声嚎叫。<br/>他一直觉得自己天性快活，能把这个世界当成游乐园玩上一辈子，可他最近变得越来越容易焦躁。有时他弄不清到底是「幽灵」在喊叫还是自己的心在喊叫，喊叫着让他释放前所未有的压力。某种奇妙的难以言喻的东西正在呼唤他，等待他去发现去探索。他迟迟没有找到它。月亮应该是他们的朋友才对，浑身洒满月光的自己却像是被束缚在电影屏幕里的角色。那个真实、鲜活又美妙的事物就在银幕外诱惑他，但他伸出手就会发现它和月亮一样遥远。<br/>一家人，一对夫妻和两个孩子，推着购物车，有说有笑，从他们身边经过。宫侑快走几步，追上宫治，与他并肩前进。<br/>「北先生算掠食者吗？」<br/>宫侑也不知道自己为什么会问出这句话。<br/>古希腊人和古罗马人都认为月亮能给人灵感也能让人发疯。在加缪的戏剧『卡里古拉』里，那个自由的、激进的、理想主义的、残暴无道的、可悲可叹的主角也想要月亮。他还记得在文学课堂上，大腹便便的教授一边敲着前排的桌子一边慷慨激昂地分析卡里古拉的悲剧与命运，而自己只是百无聊赖地打了一个哈欠。<br/>于是，他认为是月亮诱使自己这样发问。<br/>「北先生只狩猎掠食者。」<br/>答非所问。<br/>四目相对，宫侑突然明白了隐藏在之前那个问题后面的完美逻辑。只杀掠食者是他们的规矩，他们碍于规矩不能对北信介下手。但是，倘若北信介也是掠食者中的一员，那么他们就不必再忌讳。<br/>他们是真的想杀了他呀，就像他们是真的想上他一样。<br/>想明白这一点，宫侑猛地兴奋起来。<br/>并不是说那些和过去一样的狩猎行为再也无法带来充分的快感，只是他们觉醒了一股全新的欲望。就像做爱一样。三十岁之后他们才懂得了做爱的快乐，才有了对做爱的渴望。不，当然不是说他们直到三十岁还保持着童贞之身。既然踏上了非人的征程，自然要表现得比正常人更正常。他们在和同龄人一样恰到好处的年纪有了初次经历，不过那仅仅是性交而已。在宫侑看来，用手、用女性的身体还是用道具发泄出来都没什么区别，就跟走进快餐店随便点一份套餐，单纯满足生理需求而已。<br/>可做爱不一样。<br/>只有发生在同类之间的性行为，才可能称得上「做爱」。<br/>「需要冰块么？」<br/>宫治瞥了他一眼，问。<br/>「滚！」<br/>回忆起冰镇裤裆的悲惨经历，宫侑恨恨地骂了一声。<br/>「北先生没有杀过『人』。和我们一样，他只杀掠食者。」<br/>就像没听见他的话，宫治提示他道。<br/>宫侑突然感到一阵泄气。<br/>他想要北信介，想要那个人的命也想要和那个人做爱，就像卡里古拉疯狂地想要月亮一样。奇怪的是，在宫治否定他的想法之后，这种想要的感觉更强烈了。<br/>「我想，如果我们要杀他，他不会反抗。倒不如说，如果一定要死，他肯定希望被我们杀死。」<br/>宫治说，微微眯起眼睛，「另一个胃」在影子里发出饥饿的声响。<br/>「但是，这就是我们准备给他的答案吗？」<br/>北信介带着Miss Sacrifice离开的那一天，除了厚厚的行程规划和特产资料，还给他们留了一封简单的信。<br/>「我在旅途的终点等你们，等你们给我『答案』。」<br/>那封信宫侑只看了一遍便能一字不差地背下来。「幽灵」甚至用这封信的内容编了一首歌，陶醉地唱个不停，那些乱七八糟的音符蹿进他的耳朵里吵闹不休。<br/>「闭嘴！」<br/>他恶狠狠地喊，但「幽灵」不理他。<br/>「我不知道。」<br/>快到购物中心正门了，他向宫治承认道，满脸沮丧。<br/>从懂事开始，宫侑和宫治就知道他们身上缺少某种常人必备的部件，可以随心所欲做任何事情而不感到内疚、耻辱和罪恶。即使伤害了别人的感情，宫侑也没有任何感觉。所以他不懂得该怎样去迎合别人的需求。北信介想要「答案」，可他完全不知道对方想要的是什么，就像深海生物不知道阳光为何物。<br/>「见到他之后，你想做什么？」<br/>宫治换了个问法。<br/>「我想杀他，也想干他。」<br/>他不得不老老实实地回答。这两种渴望都是在遇到北信介之后才诞生的，每一种都能让他的心脏像发疯一般剧烈跳动。他抚摸着手腕上的皮项圈，发现宫治就像镜子里的自己，也在做着同样的动作。<br/>「但是——」<br/>宫治拖长声音，说。<br/>「如果杀了他，就不能再干他了。我可不是恋尸癖。」<br/>自动门打开了。宫治走在前面。走在后面的宫侑转过头，望了一眼夜空。<br/>明月高悬，让他双手发热，就像动脉血浇灌其上。十八年前的万圣节前夜，他们第一次亲手割开掠食者的喉咙，奔流的鲜血有着相似的温暖。宫侑曾经无数次幻想，如果那时也一并割开那个人的脖子会怎么样。他们几乎从不做梦，却在那个夜晚做了一模一样的明晰梦。他们梦到他们杀了他，在杀了他的同时经历了有生以来的第一次遗精。<br/>不过，他现在有点庆幸。幸好他们没有那样做，他才能指望今天晚上做两个梦，在第一个梦里杀他，在第二个梦里干他。</p><p>停车入库的一瞬间，北信介听到了某种非同寻常的响动。<br/>「请问你们有听到什么声音吗？」<br/>「什么声音？」<br/>「没有啊。」<br/>后视镜里的双胞胎露出一模一样的茫然表情。这个表情太像人类了，所以必然是伪装。<br/>「没准是治的肚子在响吧。他吃太多了。」<br/>宫侑补充说道。<br/>「原来如此。」<br/>北垂下视线，并未深入追问。宫治的食量确实十分惊人。哪怕其他人一口未动，宫治一个人消耗的食物也远远超出了五人份的餐费。选择那家自助餐式的Brunch是对的。<br/>推开房门的时候，北再次听到了那个声音。声音是双份的，就像一对猛兽发现地盘被入侵时的咆哮。咆哮发生在暗影的世界，再凶猛也不会超过门铃的响动，但足够让他听得清清楚楚。<br/>经由直觉而非理性，他的内心生成了一个结论。虽然没有确凿的证据，他却对这个结论深信不疑。<br/>室内一切如故，每一样物品都像是他们离开时的样子。但周围的空气里充斥着一股异样感。他换好鞋，走入客厅。首先映入眼帘的自然是Miss Sacrifice，骷髅干燥的牙齿仿佛噙着一个蒙娜丽莎式的微笑。沙发、电视和音响，摊在桌面的报纸和杂志，置物架上整整齐齐的CD盒，还有拆开不久的一整箱士力架糖果，里面已经空了大半。一切都保持原来的样子，甚至连一点点肉眼可见的灰尘都没有被扰动的痕迹。<br/>北信介环顾四周，在报纸上看见了自己的脸。他出现在逮捕现场照片的一角上，眼睛刚好望向镜头的方向。他脑中突然浮现出鲜明生动的影像：一个他无时或忘的身影潜入房子，观察、检查、触摸每一样东西，然后长久地与报纸上的自己对视，挥着手向他问好，只有手腕在动。<br/>咕嘟、咕嘟，他的胸口再次响起人类感情残渣的沸腾声。<br/>站在置物架旁，北闭上眼睛，凭着记忆和手指的感觉拿取自己想要的那张CD。他感到自己的手腕被抓住了，睁开眼睛看见了宫治的脸。那张脸上什么都没有，但那双眼睛里燃烧着无色的怒火。<br/>宫侑低下头，靠近他被宫治抓住的手，嘴唇几乎碰到他的手背，鼻子深深吸入他的气味。然后，宫侑抬起头，像狐狸分辨猎物的踪迹那样嗅了嗅，用鼻子确认方位，抽出一个CD盒。<br/>「我猜你想拿的是这张CD。」<br/>他扫了一眼，没错，正是Mozart Requiem in D minor，K626。<br/>「如果我说我是用鼻子闻出来的，你会相信吗，北先生？」<br/>宫侑俏皮地笑了笑。这是一个明知自己会被原谅的笑容，被对方模仿得惟妙惟肖。<br/>「我相信。」<br/>他回答。<br/>宫治依然抓着他的手腕不放，攥得那么紧，施力角度缓慢变化，仿佛正在逐一爱抚他的每块腕骨。<br/>宫侑从CD盒里取出CD碟，迅速放进音响里。北敏锐地发现，从自己眼前一闪而过的碟面并非原来的碟面。<br/>有人猜到他会想听这张CD，并且提前调换了里面的CD。<br/>对此，他并不惊讶。他在这里居住了一月有余，他的一举一动都落入了那对双胞胎眼里，包括他最细微的习惯。<br/>宫侑将音量拧到最大。音箱里传来的果然不是Introitus，而是爆发出跟古典音乐相差悬殊的旋律。<br/>「是Fall Out Boy？」<br/>听到似曾相识的歌词，北向那对兄弟确认道。这一次，就连宫治都露出了货真价值的惊讶神情。<br/>「我还以为北先生不听摇滚。」<br/>「是呀，这一个多月以来都在听古典，我们都以为北先生的音乐审美活在十九世纪呢。」<br/>「我有一位朋友，是个资深的摇滚爱好者，虽然他常常被人说从长相上完全看不出来。」<br/>北说的这个人是大耳。这件事也是他所在团队「人不可貌相」的经典案例之一。<br/>在接下来的一段时间里，三人谁也没说话。所有的话语权被同一首歌统治。</p><p>Twin Skeleton's (Hotel In NYC)</p><p>There's a room in a hotel in New York City<br/>That shares our fate and deserves our pity<br/>I don't want to remember it all<br/>The promises I made if you just hold on<br/>Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on<br/>I just need enough of you to dull the pain<br/>To get me through the night<br/>Until we're twins again<br/>Until we're stripped down to the skeletons again<br/>Until we're saints just swimming in our sins again</p><p>在纽约城的一间宾馆里<br/>分享我们的命运，获得我们的怜悯<br/>我不想铭记全部<br/>如果你还记得我的承诺<br/>那么记住，记住，记住，记住<br/>我需要你为我止痛<br/>带我渡过漫漫长夜<br/>直到我们再次相遇<br/>直到我们化为枯骨<br/>直到我们成为圣人，在我们的罪恶里遨游</p><p>播放第一遍的时候，那对双胞胎试探性地望向他。播放第二遍的时候，他们不再掩饰目光中的探寻之意，盯紧他，舔舐并品尝哪怕是再微不足道的表情变化。<br/>「不错的歌，我记得大耳也赞不绝口。」<br/>北用一如既往的口吻评论道。<br/>「谢谢你们向我推荐歌曲。虽然你们好像对古典音乐不太感兴趣，但我认为一部歌剧很不错，值得推荐。这部歌剧是上演率最高的歌剧之一，足以证明它拥有经久不衰的魅力。特别是其中的一首著名咏叹调，我很喜欢。」<br/>「叫什么名字？」<br/>宫侑条件反射似地问，眼睛里燃烧着与宫治同样的火焰。<br/>「名字是L'amour est un oiseau rebelle。」<br/>说出咏叹调的名字，北又一次望向报纸上的自己。<br/>是的，绝对不会错。<br/>「掠食者」已经来过这里了。<br/>他知道，他能看出来宫侑和宫治也知道。仅靠普通人的智慧和常识无法解释的他们的发现，所以他们不约而同地回避谈论此事。<br/>藏在双胞胎影子里的野兽足足咆哮了一整天。<br/>次日，北信介联系了自己熟悉的厂商，为房子安装具备指纹识别和联网报警功能的安保系统。</p><p> </p><p>[HQ][双宫北][罪案PARO]旅途的终点⑧</p><p> </p><p>走进购物中心的音乐CD店，扩音器中响起的竟然是比才的歌剧『卡门』。<br/>「幽灵」跟着哈巴涅拉舞曲熟悉的旋律哼唱着，脚下跳着自导自演的舞步。宫治看到宫侑在一排排的商品货架上漫不经心地翻着，一会儿抽出来一张，一会儿又推回去。<br/>「要买这张就好好拿出来，不要在周围翻来翻去。」<br/>他抽出歌剧『卡门』的CD碟，直接往那个白痴的脸上丢。在这样的距离里，想砸中对方的脸可谓痴心妄想。宫侑眼疾手快抓住CD盒，嘴里不甘心地嘟囔着。<br/>「都什么时代了，谁还要买这种老古董的CD呀。」<br/>话虽如此，宫侑还是老老实实地拿着两张CD去收银台结账了。另一张CD是普契尼的『蝴蝶夫人』。<br/>『卡门』和『蝴蝶夫人』，是北先生给他们推荐的两部歌剧。不同的剧作家，不同的语种，不同的背景，不同的故事。如果说有什么相同之处，最容易联想到的是二者皆为爱情悲剧，以鲜血淋漓的死亡告终。<br/>血，宫治想，血不是很适合那个人，动脉血太鲜艳，静脉血太暗淡。那个人的感觉要更加深邃，又更加纯净。一半是血泊里飞过的黑影，另一半是精心处理的骨头，煮沸后剔除多余的血肉，干干净净的，再漂白成新雪一般。<br/>黑和白，是国际象棋的颜色。<br/>宫治用手腕上的皮项圈敲了敲鼻尖，在形形色色的记忆餐厅里叫出某周六晚上的回忆。<br/>他先看到了指尖，然后是手指间的黑色棋子，然后是一只手，然后是整个国际象棋棋盘。<br/>这个棋盘一度在客厅的角落里落灰，自从北信介住进来之后就变得和房间里的所有东西一样一尘不染。<br/>十来岁的时候宫治和宫侑常常下棋。国际象棋曾经是他们继打架之后最常用的一决高下的手段。然而他们实在太熟悉彼此的手段和套路，十局里五局以和局告终，两局会演变成有「另一个胃」和「幽灵」参与的四方大混战，剩下三局则因为耐心消磨殆尽不了了之。十七岁那年他们下了最后一盘棋，随后这套堪称古董的棋盘和棋子就在客厅里尘封，直到北把它们擦拭成足以卖出高价的最佳状态。<br/>自从北信介用实际行动证明自己在匡蒂科射击比赛冠军并非浪得虚名，他们就迷上了和他下棋。<br/>北持棋的手指像极了扣下扳机的动作。<br/>宫治还没有赢过北。他都没赢过，宫侑就更没有可能了。但他从一开始就知道，想要赢棋一定不能听宫侑在旁边没完没了抛出的馊主意。和那张蠢脸相差悬殊，宫侑是个不错的棋手。在被运动明星光环环绕的学生时代，用国际象棋的输赢打赌让他们赚了很大的一笔外快。那些以为自己能轻易在棋盘上胜过宫侑的蠢货们，无一例外被杀得落花流水，自尊心受挫之余还被榨干钱包。虽说父母留下的遗产让人衣食无忧，但多点零用钱总没什么坏处。<br/>宫侑怂恿他的坏主意也很有宫侑特色，看起来攻势凌厉，三五步之后便会陷入僵局。所以宫治根本懒得听那家伙到底说了什么，他比宫侑本人还清楚对方的打算，无非是想要他快点输然后自己亲自上阵。<br/>每次和北信介下棋的时候，他都会准备一盘糖果——准确的说，他常常准备好各类巧克力糖果，放在触手可及的地方，方便随时拿出来请那个人吃。<br/>宫治在堆满BROOKSIDE蓝莓夹心黑巧克力的餐厅里找到了那一天的北信介。这种果汁糖夹心的巧克力豆是少数几种能同时受到宫侑、角名和银岛欢迎的糖果，作为聚会用的零食储备了许多。他把包装袋撕开全部倒在食盘里递给刚刚落子的北信介。他知道对方不喜欢甜食，但出于礼貌一定会取出一到两颗吃掉。<br/>所以要选择巧克力。<br/>接触到人体温度的巧克力极易融化，给了他名正言顺的理由。<br/>宫治完成了早有预谋的一步棋，放下棋子便抓住北的手腕。那个人的指尖果然也不可避免地沾染巧克力的颜色。他咬住他的指尖，舔舐他的指尖，索取自己甜美的奖励，耳边响着梦幻般饥肠辘辘的声响，脑子里回味着冒险小说里巨蟒吞人的场面。那种场面总让他兴奋，比裸露的奶子和屁股更能撩拨欲望。首先张开嘴，然后吞下指尖，吞下手指，吞下手掌，吞下手臂，吞下肩膀，吞下脑袋，吞下整个身体，感觉猎物慢慢滑入自己的喉咙，血肉在胃液里一点点消融，暴露出形状姣好的骨头。他有理由相信北信介的骨头一定美丽非凡，均衡的膳食，充足的钙质。每天他看那个人喝牛奶的时候就像青少年看色情片一样难以自控，不得不去厕所解决生理需求。他想要他也想要他的骨头，头骨当然是最棒的战利品，但其他部分一点也不想浪费。链坠、钥匙扣、风铃、台灯和椅子，他肯定每天贴身携带，24小时被自己最爱的骨头包围。<br/>「治。」<br/>北看着他的眼睛，轻声说。<br/>「该你了。」<br/>他的唾液几乎流了对方一手，可看似严重洁癖的北信介毫不介意。那个人总是毫不介意，吃下他给的巧克力，也纵容他唇齿间的试探，轻柔的态度就像一片缓缓飘落的雪花。<br/>一片足以引发雪崩的雪花。<br/>宫治望向棋盘。<br/>自己被将军了。<br/>那一瞬间从头顶传遍全身的战栗感，既是兴奋又是恐惧。宫治舔了舔上颚，带着蓝莓夹心黑巧克力记忆犹新的滋味。<br/>他饿了。<br/>「喂，就算你再饿也别吃皮革啊。」<br/>掏出钱包结账的宫侑朝他喊道。<br/>宫治吸了吸口水，抓过袖口把皮项圈擦干净，刚好听到粗暴的啪地一声。收银员把装着CD盒的购物袋掉到——或者说是丢到——柜台上，摔得不轻。那家伙的状态看起来挺糟糕的，头发乱糟糟，胡茬像是好几天没刮了，凸起的眼袋盛满青黑色。宫侑正欲发作，巡视的部门经理就快步赶来，狠狠批评了不负责任的属下员工。<br/>宫侑拽开满脸怒火的兄弟，悄无声息地打量着那位经理。很年轻，比照片上更加意气风发，领口干净指甲整齐，待人接物开朗而不失礼貌，典型的WASP。他负责替宫侑接受道歉，宫侑负责怒气冲冲，二人的分工向来如此。宫治看了看收银员和经理的工牌，就像扫描仪一样吱吱录入信息，核对无误。深表歉意的经理慷慨地送了他们一叠超市购物打折卷，很实用，半个小时后他们在超市结账台就用了好几张。<br/>走出购物中心，宫侑深深吸入一口凉爽的空气，吹了声口哨。就像应和一般，「幽灵」唱起了『Un Bel Di Vendremo』。至于「幽灵」为什么懂得这首咏叹调的歌词，自然是因为宫侑那个白痴决定一辈子生活在迈阿密却脑抽选修了意大利语而非西班牙语，结果在抵达现场之后一而再再而三地被口音浓重的西班牙语连珠炮似地打翻在地。<br/>一个没有系统学习过西班牙语的美国人，在迈阿密差不多可以被视为半个外国人。<br/>「按照侦探剧的设定，犯人必然是那个不讨人喜欢的收银员！部门经理看起来就是一张主角脸，就算不是男主角也应该是个正面人物。」<br/>「我们生活在二十一世纪。」<br/>烤鸡的香味从购物袋里冲出来，充斥于天地之间。宫治忍住了像呼吸般迫切的食欲，善意纠正着宫侑的错误认知。<br/>「你说的那种模板化的侦探剧，已经是上个世纪的事情了。」<br/>「什么！」<br/>「现在流行亦正亦邪的角色，性格复杂、优缺点同样鲜明的那种，带点争议性更好。」<br/>「像我这样的吗？」<br/>宫侑大言不惭地问。<br/>「像你这么蠢的，早在策划阶段就被枪毙了十次八次吧。」<br/>关上车门，宫治爽快地向食欲举手投降，满足牙齿撕咬鸡肉的冲动。「另一个胃」愉快地消化着他的咀嚼声和吞咽声，无视宫侑接连不断的抱怨。这只烤鸡所有能吃的东西已经化为他肚子里的美妙回忆。等宫侑把手伸进袋子也想抓块鸡肉吃的时候，只摸到满满的鸡骨头。意犹未尽地舔着油腻的手指，他看到宫侑不甘心地拆开面包啃着，每咬一口都恶狠狠瞪他一眼。<br/>稍稍填饱肚子，宫治的心情变得轻快起来，大脑也能加速运转。他尝试去思考那个人采用的策略，尽管这种思考总是很难得出结果。毕竟，北信介是一位高明的棋手，比他们高明很多。<br/>他们只能给出「答案」，却不知道对方如何审阅「答案」。<br/>或者说是「审判」更合适？<br/>宫治很容易想象出北信介代替正义女神的模样，蒙着双眼，一手执剑，一手持天平。无论他们给出什么答案，他毫不怀疑对方有一瞬间将军的本领。<br/>他们爱他。<br/>他们也想杀了他。<br/>这些答案即使抵达旅途的终点也不会改变，除了某种潜滋暗长的东西。<br/>宫治不明白该如何形容那种东西。那仿佛是他们从出生以来就丢掉了的物件，但对平常人而言那是一种再普通不过的常识，一种与生俱来的能力，根本不需要表达也不需要谈论。人类会觉得那种东西很奇妙很美好，凭直觉就懂得自己接下来要怎么做。可他们偏偏不懂，不知道它是什么，不知道其中有什么含义，更不知道应该如何应对，就像平常人面对尸体会手足无措一般。<br/>「要做吗？」<br/>宫侑把一整块吐司扯得七零八落，掉落在袋子里的比吃下去的更多。<br/>「当然。」<br/>宫治擦了擦手，扶住方向盘，踩下油门。<br/>监控探头将记录他们开车离开，然后入住附近的汽车旅馆，提着大包小包的购物袋走进房间，一觉睡到天亮才打着哈欠离开。但在监控探头和目击者看不到的地方，他们潜入了员工停车位，随身携带必要的工具和两张刚买的CD。宫治成功关闭汽车的防盗系统，宫侑灵巧地打开车门，就连声控灯都没亮。<br/>「幽灵」又一次唱起哈巴涅拉舞曲熟悉的旋律，然而宫侑的法语说得比西班牙语还烂，所以歌词错得一塌糊涂。好在第一句还记得八九成，勉强能让他听懂。<br/>L'amour est un oiseau rebelle<br/>Love is a rebellious bird<br/>只要韦氏词典没有突然对单词定义进行天翻地覆的改动，北信介就是据他所知距离rebellious这个形容最远的人。但是，在那个肌肤相亲的夜晚，那个人吻着他们喃喃说出「L'amour est un oiseau rebelle」。那时他还在北的体内，他很确定自己没给对方留出一点思考的空隙。<br/>Rebellious与北信介。<br/>北信介与rebellious。<br/>宫治翻来覆去地思考，好像有一丝灵感又好像什么都没想到。忽然让他眼前一亮的并非灵感，而是声控灯光。<br/>他们的猎物来了。<br/>和平常一样的下班时间，和平常一样的脚步声，和平常一样的习惯。猎物在车外停顿了两三秒，或许是本能地想逃走，又打消了这个自以为莫名其妙的念头。<br/>但他们知道，猎物的影子抢先一步试图逃走了。那个影子很弱，弱到连猎物本人都没有意识到，弱到被「另一个胃」和「幽灵」拆吃入腹也一声不响。整个停车场充满了猎手吞噬弱小猎物时得意洋洋的咀嚼声。<br/>很快，猎物打开车门，坐上驾驶位。宫侑迅速从后座上弹起来，用鱼线利落地在猎物脖子上绕了一圈，动作漂亮得无可挑剔，然后猛拽绳索。<br/>猎物呼吸受阻，脸色发黑，意识犹存。<br/>「谢谢你送给我们的优惠券，」治说，就像对待一个身患绝症的人那样友好，「优惠券很好用，渔线的质量也很棒，看样子承重三十公斤不成问题。」<br/>猎物意识到自己的生死操纵在他们手里之后，明智地放弃抵抗，按照他们所说的驾驶车辆。近乎透明的纤细渔线不会在录像里显示出来。监控探头只拍到经理像一切如常，驾车离开购物中心，驶入茫茫黑夜。</p><p>「信介，你是银色的火焰。」<br/>「这是漫威风格的英雄外号吗？」<br/>「不，在我眼里，『信介』就是银色的火焰。我第一次听到你的名字的时候，眼前就浮现出在黑夜里跳跃的烈焰，耀眼的颜色仿佛冬日阳光下的阿拉斯加荒原。」<br/>「那么，父亲呢？」<br/>「嗯？」<br/>「我的父亲是什么样子？」</p><p>北信介醒来了。<br/>他极少做梦。即使偶尔进入梦乡，也是对记忆的明晰重复。他在梦里见到了父亲搭档正值壮年的面容。那时候对方并不让他感到害怕，反而待他非常亲切。是啊，银色的火焰。母亲和他说过，他出生后收到的第一件礼物就是「死亡先生」送的。那个人送给他的每一件礼物，包装纸上都印有银色的火焰。<br/>然后是耳机里传出的声音。<br/>『Carmina Burana』（布兰诗歌）的『O Fortuna』（哦，命运女神）。<br/>「北先生醒了吗？」<br/>宫治的声音从上方传来，手里的咖啡杯冒着袅袅热气。不加奶也不加糖，他能闻出来。<br/>「谢谢。」<br/>他摘下耳机，接过咖啡，从桌椅拼凑的临时床铺上坐起身，用温暖的蒸汽熏蒸着自己的脸。<br/>情感残渣引发的潮水慢慢趋于平静。<br/>「我睡了多久？」<br/>「不到三个小时。」<br/>「调查进展如何？」<br/>「按部就班。」<br/>宫治面无表情地说。<br/>换言之，没有任何突破性的进展。<br/>前身为储藏室的临时办公室很安静，不过他很容易想象出警局里忙乱成什么样子。<br/>rota tu volubilis<br/>status malus<br/>vana salus<br/>semper dissolubilis<br/>耳机里依然传出细微的声音。他太熟悉这首曲子了，脑海中分毫不差地浮现出相对应的歌词。<br/>「北先生这边有什么进展吗？」<br/>宫治询问道，脸上既没有好奇也不显得急切。<br/>他需要构思一下再作答，而这时走廊里响起跑步声，有人没敲门就哐地一下直接推开。门应声而开，但来人只露出半个身子。宫侑跑得太急了，差点冲过头，急忙用伸向门里的一手一脚勾住墙壁才停稳。<br/>「白痴。」<br/>「你才是白痴！这时候应该说早安才对吧！」<br/>「跟白痴打招呼直接叫白痴就好。」<br/>「北先生我们不理他！吃早饭！」<br/>宫侑左躲右闪绕开宫治冲到他面前，献宝似地打开怀中的盒子。里面是热腾腾的油炸甜甜圈、油炸甜甜圈和油炸甜甜圈，满满地浇了一层浓稠的巧克力酱，热量之高足够弥补大脑的消耗。<br/>宫治会记住他的口味偏好，而宫侑会把自己觉得好吃的东西硬塞过来。<br/>「谢谢。」<br/>巧克力酱无孔不入，在盒子里流得到处都是。即使他能面不改色地整理二十多年积累的案卷，也没法保证自己能取出甜甜圈而不沾到巧克力酱。而除了吃掉的那些部分，凡是他沾到的巧克力，早就被虎视眈眈的双胞胎划入他们的领土范围。<br/>宫治会抓住他的手腕，仔仔细细舔干净手指，而宫侑是第一个舔到他嘴角的人，小心翼翼的舌尖就像搭在他胸口小心翼翼的指尖。他们舔得津津有味，就像「Cold」和「Hot」，伸出舌头的时候也会露出牙齿。但这个清晨的野兽实在太谨慎了，谨慎到藏起了随身携带的影子。平时的宫侑会用整只手压住他的胸口，五指微弯，就像要掰断肋骨让他的心脏直接跳到手里那样。但现在他甚至感受不到对方手指的温度。<br/>「这是迈阿密式的早安问候吗？」<br/>说完这句话，北小小地打了个哈欠，伸手掩口的同时挡开了宫侑的嘴唇。<br/>「不，这是我们的早餐。」<br/>宫侑舔着上唇说，而刚刚冒出的巧克力胡须刚好在他没有舔到的下唇。他用自己自由的那只手抹掉宫侑下巴上的巧克力酱，学宫治的样子仔细把手指吮吸干净。<br/>「好了，我已经吃饱了。」<br/>他说，但那对兄弟望向他的目光依然饥饿。<br/>他们在一起生活了两个月。这两个月是他九岁以来过得最像普通人的两个月，对他们而言或许也是如此。依然有逃过法网的人在失踪，而大多数失踪不声不响，并未溅起一点水花。无论是工作还是生活，他们配合得很好很默契。他们之间的暧昧与日俱增，距离感趋近于零，但他们什么也没说。<br/>爱情属于人类。<br/>可这就是爱情。<br/>「之前我就想问啦，北先生在思考案件的时候很喜欢听古典音乐吗？」<br/>宫侑吵吵闹闹地说，抓起一边的耳机塞进自己耳朵里。<br/>「哇啊，听起来跟老古董似的，得有多少年的历史呀。」<br/>「虽然属于古典音乐，但『Carmina Burana』算是相当年轻的。尽管歌词很有年代感，但它的旋律诞生于上个世纪三十年代。」<br/>北信介将另一侧的耳机塞进自己的耳朵里，听到了『Tempus est iocundum』（为这美好时光）的唱词。<br/>totus floreo<br/>iam amore virginali totus ardeo<br/>novus, novus amor est, quo pereo<br/>「一边思考案情一边听古典音乐，是我父亲的搭档，也就是那位『死亡先生』的习惯。」他顿了顿，说，「你们对『联觉』（Synesthesia）了解多少？」<br/>宫侑一脸茫然，宫治则迅速回应。<br/>「据我所知，联觉就是一种被激活的感觉会触发另一种感觉。例如，在听到声音的同时眼前会浮现出不同的颜色，或者在看到某样东西的时候嘴里会尝到对应的味道。」<br/>「那不就是你梦寐以求的事情吗！看一看就吃饱了多好！」<br/>宫侑大呼小叫，宫治不加理睬。<br/>「我想这样的感官体验可能无法填饱肚子。」他向宫侑解释，然后继续说，「无论是被认为是天赋也好是病态也好，联觉者并不罕见，大概数千人里就会有一人。我父亲的搭档就是一位联觉者。」<br/>他说我的名字是银色的火焰，内心的情感残渣低声呢喃。<br/>「思考案情的时候，他喜欢用最大音量播放古典音乐，说其中的色彩有助于他寻找破案的灵感。我的父亲多少也被搭档的做法传染了，而我又沿袭了父亲的习惯。」<br/>「北先生就像他们两位的继承人一样，我想他们也会为你骄傲的。」<br/>宫治评论道。<br/>听到这句话的瞬间，危险的预兆回来了。北感到有某种可怕的东西正嗅着自己的味道前进，也许就在下一秒，它锋利的爪子就会钳住他的肩膀，它尖锐的牙齿就会咬住他的脖子。他早就熟悉了这种感觉，自从九岁的生日以后，这种危险便无所不在，慢慢聚拢的阴影就像被压瘪的囚笼，和那天晚上一样扼住他的喉咙。<br/>但是——L'amour est un oiseau rebelle<br/>「你们有什么灵感吗？」<br/>他抬起头，向那对双胞胎发问。<br/>「我听阿兰说过，你们常常会有不可思议的灵感，尤其是在追查那些连环杀手的时候。」<br/>北把重音放在「连环杀手」这个词上，咬字清晰。<br/>「说实话，我的想法跟大多数人一样，觉得是个疯子想用超级大铜锅开个烧烤人肉的派对。」宫侑耸耸肩，摊摊手，显得特别无奈，「灵感吧，以前多少有一些，但最近好像离家出走了。可能我的灵感和治的灵感打了一架，互相看不顺眼，就去远方流浪寻找自由了。」<br/>「侑是个白痴。」<br/>埋头啃甜甜圈的宫治百忙之中不忘批评自己的兄弟。<br/>「你这句话要说多少次啊！每次都是重复重复重复烦不烦！」<br/>「凶器真的是铜锅么？那几个死者身上烧焦的痕迹是不规则的。」<br/>「你的那些法医同事说是被活活烤死的呀！乱挣扎乱动哪里会有规规矩矩的伤痕！」<br/>小时候，北信介曾经幻想过，像那个人一样的联觉者，眼中的世界究竟有多么绚丽。带有颜色的声音，带有气味的颜色，甚至能用感情调动时间与空间的记忆，就像童话，就像五彩缤纷的奇幻场景。在那样色彩斑斓的世界里捕捉真凶的蛛丝马迹，一定是奥德赛远征般波澜壮阔的经历吧。<br/>但是，现在已经不需要了。<br/>就像那个万圣节前夜清冷坚硬的月光一般，北注视着那对光彩夺目的双胞胎，感到他们点燃了自己的神经末梢。<br/>他的灵感来了。<br/>铜像、活人与音乐。<br/>「法拉里斯(Phalaris)的铜牛（Brazen Bull）。」<br/>他说。<br/>「是音乐，凶手想要独一无二震撼人心的音乐。从音乐爱好者这边入手吧，还可以查查铜制工艺品的线索。能够把身高180cm的超重受害者完整塞进去的空心铜牛，应该相当少见。」<br/>宫治从甜甜圈的盒子里抬起头，宫侑也转头盯着他。他们的目光明亮得不似人类，他们的饥饿从来不加掩饰，他们的欲望就像一阵飓风，足以掀飞所有的理性和克制。<br/>「我去叫阿兰。」<br/>宫侑哑着嗓子说，宫治端着甜甜圈的盒子和兄弟一起离开，就像他耗光了他们伪装人类的最后一丝耐心。<br/>那对双胞胎叫来了阿兰，阿兰为刑警们布置了新的调查方向。很快案件就侦破了，试图反抗的犯罪嫌疑人被银岛巧妙地扑倒在地，审讯则由他和宫侑完成。例行的小型庆功宴之后，北信介和角名约定了下次碰面的时间和地点。<br/>这一天是宫家的披萨日，宫治把附近几家披萨店外卖单上的招牌披萨轮流点了个遍，北负责去超市补充蔬菜、水果、零食和饮料。刚好他和角名约在购物中心的咖啡厅见，耽误不了太长时间。<br/>踏进购物中心的时候，周围的装饰物让他意识到万圣节快要到了。<br/>南瓜、糖果、幽灵、骷髅和怪物。<br/>北信介抬起头，望向天花板装饰的黑夜、月亮与蝙蝠。他想起了那个万圣节前夜的一见钟情和必将到来的死亡。<br/>他的爱情是选择死亡的自由。<br/>他的爱情是——他想被他们杀死。</p><p>「说到普契尼的歌剧，我比较喜欢『图兰朵』呢。」<br/>躺在手术台上的超市经理泰然自若地说。<br/>没有人回答他的话。因为他们根本不在意。<br/>宫侑觉得这个经理是个挺有趣的家伙。他闲极无聊时喜欢给他们的猎物制作各种脑内排行榜，最常用的是「无趣死法TOP10」、「有趣死法TOP10」和「惊奇死法TOP10」。如果经理再努力一点，他不介意让他在「有趣死法TOP10」的榜单上稍微露个脸。<br/>喜欢一边做手术一边听歌剧『图兰朵』，确实很有个性。<br/>手术室的密闭性和隔音性都做得很好，即使在里面来一场HIGH翻天的重金属摇滚LIVE，邻居报警的风险也不大。通风系统和温控系统也是最顶尖的，比宫治的法医实验室还显得气派。若非考虑到搞个这样的手术室容易违背不要被人发现的规矩，他简直也想在自家地下室原样复制一间。<br/>「幽灵」在『Un Bel Di Vendremo』的歌声中手舞足蹈，似乎想模仿蝴蝶翩跹的姿态，却像试图起飞的企鹅一样好笑。<br/>宫侑忍不住扑哧笑了出来。口水飞溅，变成明亮手术刀上的小小污点。宫治瞪了他一眼，目光锐利如刀，差点割断他的喉咙。<br/>「我说了什么好笑的话吗？」<br/>超市经理眉飞色舞地问。更正，眉飞色舞仅仅是一个形容，因为对方早就没有眉毛了。<br/>而且对方缺少的不仅仅是眉毛。<br/>手术台上方应该是天花板的位置，摆放着一整面闪闪发亮的镜子。宫侑望向镜面，吹了声口哨，笑着挥手打了个招呼。<br/>「嗨，Mr.Potato Head。」<br/>现在经理的模样像极了『玩具总动员』里的Mr.Potato Head，还是五官四肢被拔得七零八落的版本。<br/>「Mr.Potato Head当然不错，但果然还是Mrs.Potato Head更好呀。」<br/>超市经理望着镜中的自己，愉快点评道。<br/>宫治丝毫不受他们交谈的影响，割掉了经理的嘴唇，让他的脸看起来更像一个洗干净后光溜溜的马铃薯。血流出来了，但不多，而且止血很成功。不过宫侑对这样的血一点冲动都没有，因为鬼知道里面掺了多少种化合物，连宫治都没法一一分辨。<br/>管它的配方是什么呢，反正很有效就是了。超市经理还颇有几分药理天赋，配出的注射剂能止痛，能止血，还能让人保持意识清醒，至于长期的负面效果嘛——被注入的人活不了几天，倒是不必担心。<br/>超市经理就是用这种药剂和这个手术台把一位位青春靓丽的美女变成一个个圆溜溜的马铃薯。这个过程或许持续一夜，或许持续数日，她们不得不清醒地看着自己的零件一样样丢失，通过明净如新的镜面看得一清二楚。<br/>那就是所谓的，Mrs.Potato Head。<br/>失去嘴唇的表情有点难以辨识，但多年伪装人类的经验让宫侑确认超市经理还在笑。得意的笑，享受的笑，就像自己正在成为最完美的艺术品。好吧，他不得不承认宫治下刀的方式确实很漂亮，很精确，但猎人乐在其中的时候往往不喜欢猎物也乐在其中。<br/>这个猎物显然是个控制欲很强的控制狂。<br/>即使走投无路，依然表现得仿佛一切尽在掌握。<br/>他当然懂得怎么让控制狂抓狂，因为他的控制欲同样很强。<br/>只要抓住一个弱点就好，一击即溃。<br/>「索菲娅。」<br/>宫侑伸出一根手指敲了敲自己的嘴唇，轻声道。<br/>听到这个名字，经理的微笑仿佛僵在了已经离他远去的嘴唇上。对方变了个神情，然后两排白白的牙齿又笑了起来，假得要命。他可是伪装表情的高手，辨别真假的能力自然无人能及。<br/>「我在你的房间里找到了一些有趣的东西。她就是你的图兰朵公主吧？美貌、高贵、冷酷。你渴望听她在你的手术台上唱咏叹调，不是吗？那些Mrs.Potato Head不过是你路过的休息站，索菲娅，她才是你旅途的终点，你所做的一切仅仅是练习，为了最后完美的表演。」<br/>「你很吵。」<br/>手里拿着一只耳朵的宫治打断了他的发言。就算不情愿，他还是要承认这只耳朵割得完美无缺，快让「另一个胃」流口水了。<br/>「你闭嘴！」<br/>他反击道。<br/>只剩一只耳朵的超市经理恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，如果他是对方那个不修边幅的手下员工肯定会吓坏了吧。但宫侑只觉得好玩。他还挺喜欢看别人跟自己一样迅速转换表情的。<br/>「你的图兰朵再也不属于你了，你一根指头也别想碰到她。」他边说边漫不经心地拿起对方的十根手指把玩，嗅到了空气里令人愉快的味道，「她是死是活跟你没有一点点的关系，你没法再对她施加一点点影响。她飞走了，她自由了，像只不羁的鸟儿。」<br/>超市经理没有嘴唇的嘴尖叫着，起初尖而细，然后被嘶哑的喉咙磨成粗粝的嚎叫。<br/>品尝着从舌尖滚落的黑色痛苦，宫侑愉快地笑了。<br/>宫治有条不紊地处理掉尖叫的Mr.Potato Head，把对方变成不需要进食和排泄的静止块状物，再放入干燥洁净的密封塑料袋。<br/>宫侑听着歌剧哼着歌，看着空荡荡的手术台，突然觉得一股异样感贯穿自己的身体，就像得了流感似的。<br/>他们的恋人也曾经躺在这样一尘不染的手术台上。<br/>「要冰块吗？」<br/>「你滚开！」<br/>他恼羞成怒地朝宫治吼道，他的兄弟若有所思地望着他。<br/>「刚才你说的是我们吗？」<br/>「什么？」<br/>「关于旅途的终点。」<br/>宫侑没有回答，只是继续盯着手术台看。<br/>曾经有一次能够杀死那个人的机会摆在他们面前，真真切切，触手可及，但他们选择了放弃。那时他们已经很爱那个人了，但现在他们越来越爱那个人。如果现在那个人就被布基胶带结结实实捆在手术台上，自己还能忍得住吗？<br/>他不知道。<br/>这种感觉就像立足之处变成了流沙，突然下陷。<br/>「如果北先生也杀过『人』就好了。」<br/>他说，看到「幽灵」已经被沙丘埋到脖子，搞笑地挣扎着。<br/>「那又如何？」<br/>宫治不为所动。<br/>「那样我们就能杀掉他吗？」<br/>从道理上来说，他们当然能杀掉那个人。但他们有多想杀掉那个人，就有多不想让那个人死，因为爱情如杀意浓厚。<br/>宫侑年轻的时候曾经全力以赴地打过排球。有一次，宫治的强力跳发正中他的后脑勺，砸得他有好几分钟头晕目眩。那时他的感觉就和现在很像，而罪魁祸首都是宫治。<br/>刚刚完成一场狩猎，他的内心应该充满冰冷的愉悦感才对。相反，他隐隐感到一丝人类的愤怒。为什么北先生不能多有几条命呢？这样他们就不必如此纠结。如果说他们的每一次杀戮不过是为了未来某一天的预演，那么无与伦比的正式演出一定属于北信介。<br/>那个人是蛋糕上的樱桃，是刺身拼盘里的TORO，是皇冠正中的宝石，是超乎想象的至高奖励。<br/>一旦想起北信介，宫侑就像是触摸到了若隐若现的人类情感初体验。<br/>这种怪异的感觉和「幽灵」和「另一个胃」偃旗息鼓的时期很像，但仿佛又完全不同。此刻的「幽灵」就像真把自己当成企鹅似的，用肚皮匍匐滑行。宫侑重重吐出一口气，看了看身边的宫治。<br/>「我们七岁那年——」<br/>他拖长声音，窥视兄弟的反应。但宫治毫无反应，他只能沮丧地自言自语。<br/>「圣诞前夜剩下的那块曲奇，是我吃掉的。」<br/>宫治回了他一个「这还用说吗你以为我是白痴连这个都不知道啊」的眼神。很难想象如此短暂的一个眼神竟然能包含如此强烈的谴责意味。<br/>「其实我也想等到第二天早上再吃，但我忍不住的时候就会动手。」<br/>他意有所指，宫治显然也知道他在说什么。<br/>「北先生做的南瓜派很好吃。」治简单回应道，「我希望以后每年的万圣节前夜都能吃到。」<br/>啊啊，就知道治这个混蛋会这样说。<br/>然后「另一个胃」饥肠辘辘地表示赞同。<br/>都怪治突然提到北先生的南瓜派，害得他睡前反复想起三个人共进晚餐的场景。<br/>他们围坐在老爸老妈结婚时买下的餐桌旁，就像随处可见普普通通的一家人。他迅速被晚餐的香气俘虏了，更别提宫治那个贪吃的家伙。北前辈烤出的派无人能敌。<br/>只要是能找到菜谱的食物，那个人都能完美还原，而且保证每次的口味分毫不差。如果快餐店的管理者见识过北先生的烹饪本领，肯定会哭着喊着高薪聘请对方去完善产品标准化方案。<br/>用宫治的话来说，只要能吃到北先生的派，这一天就不会太差。<br/>每一次都吃得狼吞虎咽，每一次都吃得心满意足。<br/>如果一直这样过下去好像也不错。<br/>那时的他一边舔着牙齿里残留的滋味一边想。那恰好也是「幽灵」和「另一个胃」最谨言慎行的时期，他们的影子温顺得仿佛冬眠的阿拉斯加棕熊。偶尔他也怀疑他们这对黑夜中的优秀猎手是不是堕落了，但和宫治抢夺最后一块派的战斗总是那么激动人心。<br/>只要宫侑抢到最后一块派，就会把尖角对准北先生，从边缘慢慢咬着吃。他喜欢品尝别人的痛苦，尤其是自己带来的痛苦。他很重视效率，每一次的狩猎都会压榨出性价比最高的痛苦。尖角就像是他的牙齿，他最想咬住的，是北信介才对。<br/>是呀，自己说得没错。<br/>躺在旅馆的房间里，听着兄弟均匀的呼吸声，宫侑注视着上方恍若永恒的黑暗。<br/>每一次的杀戮都是练习，是预演。他渴望品尝那个人内心深处不为人知的痛苦，味道一定不逊于极致的快乐，就像南瓜派、苹果派和草莓派加起来一样甜美。<br/>就像万圣节前夜那个人嘴唇上的巧克力尝起来那么甜美，他想。</p><p>「北先生！」<br/>「早上好，北先生。」<br/>北信介和角名约好在购物中心的咖啡厅见，但抢先一步热情招呼他的人是银岛。<br/>「早上好。」<br/>「早上好！要喝点什么？这里的点心也很好吃三明治也不错！我推荐这一款哦！」<br/>银岛开心地把手臂挥舞出虚影。<br/>「谢谢，我吃过早餐了，所以咖啡就好。不加糖，不加奶。」<br/>「我还是老规矩，你知道的。」<br/>角名随口回应道，用目光示意他先上楼。<br/>「好！交给我吧！你们先去占个位置！」<br/>银岛甩着胳膊，准备大干一场，脚下生风跑到点餐队伍的末尾。从队伍的长度判断，他们有充分的交谈时间。<br/>「放心吧，银的食量大概仅次于治。」<br/>走上通往二楼的旋转木制楼梯，角名轻松地说。<br/>「如果不能每种都买一个来尝尝，他会皱着眉头在普通菜单和万圣节特选中间纠结好久，所以时间绰绰有余。」<br/>「你很了解银岛先生。」<br/>「没错，跟他在一起总是很愉快。当然，你也很让人愉快，北先生。不过你们不一样。银就像是旋转木马，而你是过山车……至于侑和治，他们是没有任何安全设施的过山车。」<br/>「很精辟。」<br/>北信介赞同道。<br/>角名细细打量着他，就像初次见面时那样，礼貌的好奇，谨慎地窥探，踩在线上，却不会越界一步。<br/>「没有安全设施的过山车，不知道什么时候就会脱轨飞出吧。」<br/>「能够无拘无束飞入天空，那就是自由。」<br/>他微笑道，标准场合的标准笑容。<br/>「我明白了。」<br/>角名点了点头，不再多言。省去多余的客套，也不再有彼此试探的必要，他们很快便切入主题。<br/>真正重要的信息早已在加密渠道沟通完毕，但面对面的交谈能够启发不一样的思路。角名选择在喧闹的购物中心，还特意带上银岛，或许正是出于这种考虑。<br/>当然，也有可能是单纯的约会——加上自己这个砝码，想必接受邀请的银岛会欣然赴约。<br/>「等银岛先生回来，我也差不多该告辞了，以免打扰你们的二人时光。咖啡我拿走就好。」<br/>「被发现了啊。」<br/>角名笑道，脸上并无愧色。<br/>北信介欣赏这位记者的能力，也不讨厌身边人对自己的合理利用。<br/>「所以，我能否请你再帮个忙？」<br/>「请说。」<br/>「假如侑和治联系你，问你曾经和我说过什么，请把你通过加密渠道传给我的『掠食者』信息也给他们一份。他们也有他们确保消息的渠道，我想你多少听说过。」<br/>宫侑和宫治都是相当优秀的黑客，尽管他们擅长的领域不尽相同。毕竟，在信息时代，这是优秀猎手必备的一门技术。虽然没和他们本人确认过，但北知道联邦调查局的数据库就像是兄弟二人玩耍的后花园。<br/>「没问题。」<br/>角名迅速应答道，看来也对其中的小秘密心知肚明。<br/>「然后，作为我们交易的一部分，请准备好不少于1TB的硬盘容量。万一我出了意外，预设程序会替我履行你我之间的约定。」<br/>角名的电脑硬盘不是预设程序的唯一传输目的地。即使以宫侑和宫治为网络攻防战的假想敌，他至少也能确保三条稳定的传输路径，根据判定方式不同的启动条件，将必要的信息完整传递给角名、迈阿密警察局，或是联邦调查局总部。<br/>这便是北信介为过山车亲手定制的安全装置。<br/>「好的，我会准备2TB的硬盘。爆料不嫌多啊。」<br/>角名挑挑眉毛，饶有兴致地说。<br/>「那么……」<br/>他从嘈杂的交谈里辨别出银岛兴冲冲的脚步声，正欲开口告辞。恰在这一瞬间，店里播放的音乐改变了。<br/>平时咖啡厅里往往会播放悠扬的轻音乐，即将到来的万圣节也令乐曲的选择为之改变。直至刚才为止，音响里都在播放节奏轻快的『Knock Knock Knock! Trick or Treat!』。<br/>然后，毫无预兆地，响起了『O Fortuna』（哦，命运女神）的前奏。</p><p>O Fortuna<br/>哦，命运<br/>velut luna<br/>犹如月亮<br/>statu variabilis<br/>变化无常</p><p>北信介猛地站起身，却脚下一滑，单膝跪倒在地上。地上不是原木涂装的地板，而是黏稠的血泊。<br/>内心属于人类情感残渣的部分再度苏醒，一种掺杂了窒息和冰冷的感觉直直刺入微微沸腾的胸腔。<br/>那天是他九岁的生日。<br/>就像有一双手紧紧扼住颈部，他不能发出一点声音，他甚至不敢正常呼吸。<br/>他眼睁睁看着父亲的皮肉离开血肉。<br/>要么安静，要么死。<br/>从母亲叫喊的瞬间开始，她就注定成为死人。<br/>紧紧勒住脖子的双手，就像他的影子。<br/>他的影子救了他，他的影子也杀了他。<br/>过去的阴影缠绕住他，把他撕扯得四分五裂。碎片旋转不停，被卷入深不可测的旋涡。他发不出声音。像那个时候一样，发不出一点声音。他甚至不能呼吸了。但他的影子让他保持清醒。他的时间感是正常的，他的平衡感是正常的。他只用一秒便重新站稳，笑着对满脸担忧的银岛说自己没事。<br/>「只是不小心滑倒而已。」<br/>他宽慰着对方，从托盘里拿走自己的咖啡。<br/>「还有点事，先告辞了。下次我请客。」<br/>规规矩矩的道别后，北信介前往超市，按照购物清单购买商品，没有遗漏任何一件。<br/>他知道「掠食者」就在自己附近。<br/>他早就知道了，从九岁的时候就知道了。<br/>他没有从咖啡厅追出去，因为他不喜欢做徒劳无益的事情。<br/>他们会再见的，但不是现在。<br/>自己终将死去，但不会如「掠食者」所愿。<br/>路过摆放着万圣节装扮的货柜，北信介停了下来。他很少做计划之外的事情，却买了三套没有写进购物清单的成人装扮。<br/>一套是骷髅，一套是狼人，一套是吸血鬼。<br/>恰好和十八年前相同。</p><p>宫治睡得很好，一夜无梦。<br/>「另一个胃」同样睡得很安稳，「幽灵」则像宫侑一样睡得四仰八叉。<br/>清晨的空气微微发凉，越往北方前进就越冰冷。阿拉斯加州已经是飘雪的天气了吧，望着窗外的白雾，他想。<br/>白色的雾气，银色的火焰。<br/>他想到了万圣节前夜，十八年前的万圣节前夜，和这一年的万圣节前夜。<br/>万圣节前夜和万圣节当天一定要休假，这是多年以来兄弟二人的坚持，就算被阿兰饱以老拳也不会改变。<br/>而在今年10月28日中午，他被一个突如其来的电话拽到了郊区的高速公路上，勘验一辆布满血痕的汽车，以及车内血淋淋的尸体。<br/>受害人的身份很清楚，死因很清楚，凶器很清楚，案件经过也很清楚，所以剩下的血迹分析只是无聊的照本宣科。他把该做的都做完了，正准备返回办公室，把枯燥的计算工作丢给电脑，靠下午茶来度过这段昏昏欲睡的时光。<br/>在那段日子里，「另一个胃」和「幽灵」都表现得无精打采，仿佛吃太饱不愿意动弹一般。宫侑不怎么在意这件事，觉得他们说不定只是想冬眠而已。但宫治隐隐觉得，他们就像被某种庞然大物吓破了胆子一样，蜷缩在自己的狗窝里一声不吭。<br/>然后他就接到了一个电话，里面传来宫侑歇斯底里的叫嚷。于是，他不得不横穿整个迈阿密市区，奔赴另一个郊区的另一个现场。<br/>歇斯底里，Hysteria。<br/>一个人驾车的宫治在脑内玩起词语溯源的游戏。<br/>这个词起源于「hystero」，即子宫。古希腊人认为这种症状是妇女独有的疾病，起源于子宫，由性的过度刺激或压抑所导致。<br/>宫侑的性别显然是男性，却常常表现出歇斯底里的一面，没准是类似幻肢的症状。他在记忆宫殿里召唤出孪生兄弟被阿兰拖走扮女装的场面，那种不伦不类歇斯底里的表现可谓完美契合词语的起源。<br/>不过，等他到达现场的时候，最先注意到的不是宫侑，也不是北信介，而是银色的火焰。<br/>在发生灭门惨案的别墅门前地面上，有人用银漆涂抹出一团火焰。漂亮的颜色在午后阳光下摇曳生辉，仿佛正毕毕剥剥地燃烧。</p><p>凌晨五点三十三分，北信介在寒冷和黑暗中醒来。<br/>有时他会看到自己的父母，有时不会。他很清醒，哪怕立刻去做一套心理评估也能拿到无可挑剔的结果。他知道出现在眼前的父母必然是幻象。他想让他们消失他们就会消失，但很多时候他只是静静注视他们。<br/>表情会变，打扮会变，但父亲的手和母亲的喉咙不会变。父亲手上有一层新鲜剥离的皮手套，而母亲脖子上的开口露出气管和食道的横切面。<br/>他看不到自己的影子。<br/>他的影子在他看不到的地方与他融为一体。他至今仍能感受到那双阴影之手扼住颈部的冰冷触感。<br/>他当然记得。<br/>因为他杀了「人」。<br/>他开了暖气，重新点燃壁炉。跳跃的火光格外迷人，偶尔晃出狐狸眼睛的颜色。<br/>北信介曾经养过狐狸。<br/>他望着母亲那略显保守的晚礼服，望着颈部切口之下的红宝石项链。在他的记忆里，母亲有乐活主义者的倾向，所以大衣使用的狐狸皮草多半是仿制品。酒红色的圆润宝石倒映着火光，也倒映着那片柔软蓬松的皮毛，就像一只燃烧的狐狸。<br/>他伸出手，想象着抚摸Hot和Cold背部的触感。如果母亲依然在世，会不会允许他收养野生的小狐狸？小时候母亲不让他养宠物，要求他在自己能够独立照顾宠物的时候才可以养。收养Hot和Cold的那一天，他刚满十四岁。十四岁的他可以独立照料Hot和Cold了，所以母亲应该也不会反对。<br/>室内的气温渐渐上升，抵达让人舒适到微微出汗的程度。他挽起袖子，露出伤疤，露出Hot和Cold曾经存在的证明。<br/>桌上的档案只剩最后一份。<br/>乔治?麦克唐纳。<br/>麦克唐纳先生的家族历史可以追溯到北美殖民史的开端。家族产业伴随北美历史几度沉浮，最终在加拿大落地生根，拥有数十处商业地产，同时经营着在当地颇有名气的连锁超市。<br/>麦克唐纳先生学业优秀，魅力出众，最终却选择回归故乡，拿着家族信托的红利，满足于小小的超市经理职位。他平易近人，在工作之余还担任Uber的兼职司机，非常享受为乘客介绍自己家乡的载客时光。<br/>当然，只是表面如此。<br/>实际上，麦克唐纳先生并未在Uber注册过，当然不会收到订单。与此同时，陆陆续续有女性乘客失踪，而接下订单的司机却发现搭载地点查无此人。<br/>没有任何证据证明麦克唐纳先生与这些连环案件有关，自然也无法申请到搜查令，尤其是在搜查对象还是当地颇有人望的麦克唐纳家族的情况下。在一次与加拿大皇家骑警的交流中，这个案件也进入了联邦调查局的视野。<br/>大耳和赤木曾经讨论过这个案子，麦克唐纳先生完全符合二人的侧写。北没有参与同事们的讨论，因为他看一眼就知道了。<br/>他的直觉知道犯人是谁。<br/>北信介按下打火机，点燃文件的一角。待火焰满意地卷走半个封面，他将整叠纸丢入壁炉之中。<br/>即将抵达终点，不妨来一场盛大的燃烧吧。<br/>以燃烧开场，以燃烧落幕。<br/>父亲站在他的左手边，母亲站在他的右手边，火舌上扬的温暖就像Hot和Cold伸出舌头舔他的温度。他没有开灯。他在黎明前的昏暗中静静陪伴着自己曾经拥有又失去的全部。<br/>当太阳升起，晨光洒落，一切灰飞烟灭。<br/>没有资料，没有父亲，没有母亲，没有狐狸。<br/>北信介转过身，面向阳光，眼前只剩下Miss Sacrifice。<br/>Miss Sacrifice和即将到来的两兄弟，这就是他现在拥有的全部。<br/>他望向Miss Sacrifice的七块颈椎骨，一块不多，一块不少，恰好属于七位不同的掠食者。他打量那些颈椎，就像打量底座或是枪套一样，衡量着自己的脑袋放上去是否合适。启动过山车的安全措施需要时间。他们用那段时间割下他的脑袋绰绰有余，却未必能把他的颅骨打理得像Miss Sacrifice的骨骼那么漂亮。<br/>毕竟这个世界上少有完美无瑕的事物。<br/>凝视壁炉里的灰烬，北信介很确定，他们快来了。</p><p>不停拉拽手套的行为近似强迫症的表现，但他停不下来。他必须尽可能把丁腈橡胶手套拉扯得和手指严丝合缝，否则自己很难全心投入工作。<br/>就在北终于能松一口气的瞬间，冰冷的毒牙轻轻刮过额头。无形的利齿没有划破一点皮肉，半晌之后他还能感受到那滴毒液在脑门上微微颤抖。他绕开勘查中的现场，跟随直觉走向别墅正门。迈阿密警察的效率很高，整栋别墅都被警戒线封锁了，不过第一时间的勘察必然集中在凶案现场，暂时没有多余的人力顾及看似正常没有入侵痕迹的正门。<br/>北望向一切完好的正门，顿时感到一阵晕眩，就像明亮的阳光扑头盖脸砸过来。<br/>他看到门上有一团银色的火焰在熊熊燃烧。<br/>手机响了，在他手中震动得像只瑟瑟发抖的老鼠。<br/>里面传来阿兰的声音。<br/>「北，你没在现场吗？你真的应该过来看看……」<br/>「我知道。」<br/>他冷静地打断对方的发言。<br/>「是灭门案。凶手先控制住全家人，剥掉男主人手上的皮肤，把他捆在餐桌主位的座椅上，在当着他的面残杀他的家人。女主人的喉咙被切开了。不是割开颈动脉的迅速死法，而是像做个气管切开术那样避开要害。切开器官，切开声带，宣告折磨开始。」<br/>他知道。他当然知道。<br/>「北……」<br/>阿兰沉默许久，问出了泰尔怀特先生在三十年前曾经问过他父亲的问题。<br/>「你是灵媒吗？」<br/>不，他只是亲身经历过而已。<br/>他知道对方只是随口感叹，所以并未答复这种毫无建设性的话题。<br/>「这家人有孩子吗？」<br/>「没有。男主人的母亲和他们住在一起，有三位受害者。」<br/>「这真是……」<br/>这真是不幸中的万幸。他可以这样想，却不能这样说，社会规则如此。<br/>「……真是一场惨剧。」<br/>「是呀。」<br/>阿兰回应道，声音里充满对受害者的同情。阿兰是个好人，也是一位充满正义感的刑警。银岛是阿兰那边的人，侑和治是他这边的人。他们从来不是一类人，但他并不希望像阿兰那样的人遭遇不幸。<br/>「我很快就会回到现场，不过有件事我希望你可以私下通知参与这起案件的警员。如果有条件，在家里或者公寓安装安保设施，带摄像头的，最好有指纹认证，监控录像定时上传云端。」<br/>「你是说那个混蛋可能对我的人动手！」<br/>他听到了旁边的人慌慌张张安抚阿兰的声音。即使隔着手机，他也能听出对方暴跳如雷的态度，现场想必更加混乱。<br/>「只是可能，有备无患。」<br/>北迅速回应道。<br/>安装安保设备并非万无一失，至少能叫「掠食者」更加谨慎。<br/>他确信「掠食者」一定会对自己动手，却不清楚对方划定的时间和范围。也许「掠食者」会认为，一个个杀掉他认识的人会是不错的前菜。<br/>例如，这座别墅的主人。<br/>男主人是他父亲生前的好友，是那种可以「以命换命」的交情。<br/>十八年前的今天，正在休年假的男主人以让人无法抵御的热情邀请他来阳光迈阿密度过一个难忘的万圣节假期。他的监护人欣然同意，说他需要出去好好散散心。他问男主人能不能带上Hot和Cold，对方爽快地答应下来。<br/>来的时候是他、Hot和Cold，走的时候只有他一人。<br/>但正如男主人所说的那样，他度过了一个前所未有终生难忘的万圣节——准确地说是万圣节前夜。<br/>他望着袖口露出的疤痕，想起了Hot留下它的那一幕。他刚拿起Hot最喜欢的玩具球，就被旁边冲过来的Cold叼走了。Hot以为他把球给了Cold，冲动之下咬了他一口。<br/>牙齿穿透皮肤，血流了出来。<br/>Hot和Cold喜欢他，他们黏着他就像幼崽黏着母亲。但每当他们把他咬出血，狐狸竖起的瞳孔里都会绽放出掠食者的欲望。<br/>他们喜欢他，但他们也喜欢血。<br/>那时他就在想，如果他们是狮子，他把自己的脑袋放进他们嘴里，他们会一口咬下来吗？<br/>如果他们杀了他，别人就没法杀掉他。<br/>那时他内心的人类情感残渣尚带余温，只需要不多的刺激就能小小地沸腾起来。Hot的牙齿插进他的皮肤，他没有躲避也没有挣扎，而是将手臂进一步往他的嘴里送。<br/>然后，Hot屈服了。半大的狐狸张开嘴，跳下沙发，一溜烟儿地逃走。晚饭的时候又跑到他腿上，试图扯下纱布舔伤口向他示好。<br/>但是，如果有下一次，狐狸的利齿一定还会毫不犹豫地撕裂他的血肉。<br/>——快点长大吧，长成美丽而强大的野兽。<br/>北信介从记忆中回头，准确地捕捉到宫侑从身后投来的视线。对方已经踩到了他的影子，毫不心虚地朝他咧嘴一笑，露出牙齿，就像察觉领地被入侵的野兽。<br/>「没想到如此残忍的凶杀案会发生在我家附近，感觉房子都要贬值啦。」<br/>宫侑用没心没肺的笑容掩盖住狰狞的獠牙。<br/>「这里以前还挺安全的，偶尔警察来一趟也不过是有人酒后闹事。」<br/>「是的，我知道。」<br/>午后的钢琴声，晚餐的烛光，这家的女主人和他的母亲一样，喜欢过宁静而优雅的生活。他们曾经隐晦地提过想要收养他，只要他点点头就能成为这家的孩子。但他拒绝了。<br/>这家的男主人和他是同类。<br/>他不是因为男主人是自己的同类所以拒绝对方，而是因为「掠食者」喜欢狩猎同类。<br/>他以为一次短暂的万圣节之旅不会有太多影响，却未想到有一份间隔十八年的「惊喜礼物」。<br/>「这家的男主人，是我父亲的好友。」<br/>他看到宫侑的笑容僵直在了脸上，那是学生遇到解不出的数学题时会露出的表情。<br/>「呃……我很抱歉。」<br/>宫侑试探性地说，就像从常规选项中抽选出一个作为回答。<br/>由远而近的汽车引擎声打破了这份尴尬。是宫治的车。走下车的宫治没有看宫侑也没有看他，直直地盯着闪耀的银色火焰。<br/>「就像是一件等待拆开的礼物。」<br/>宫治评论道。<br/>「我很希望这是万圣节的整人玩具，拆开之后蹦出一只断手或者一个眼球。」北回应道，「很可惜，现场那些血淋淋的物证都是真货。」<br/>「我很抱歉。」<br/>宫治说出了和宫侑一模一样的话，面无表情的样子让他显得比他的兄弟更加真诚，但眼睛里同样缺乏歉意。<br/>「十八年前，我来这里住过几天，三位受害者都是我认识的人，曾经非常亲切地招待我。」<br/>或许由于「我很抱歉」的选项早早就用掉了，无言以对的孪生兄弟有点狼狈。沉默变成冷场，但北不打算为难他们，便自己说下去。<br/>「抱歉，说了些无关的话题。我们回现场吧。」<br/>「十八年前。」<br/>宫治说，抬高声调。<br/>「十八年前的万圣节前夜，北先生来过这里吗？」<br/>宫侑和宫治望着他，两双闪闪发亮的眼睛在灿烂的阳光下无比夺目，鲜明如野兽在夜晚饥饿的眼睛。<br/>张开嘴，露出牙齿，咬过来，咬出血。<br/>恍惚之间，他感到Hot和Cold咬住了自己的手腕。<br/>「是的。」<br/>北说，朝着堵到自己面前的孪生兄弟迈出脚步。<br/>——他将手臂进一步往狐狸嘴里送。<br/>宫侑和宫治各自退开半步，为他让开将将通过的空间。他的左肩碰到了宫侑，右肩碰到了宫治。<br/>「北先生，今年的万圣节前夜和我们一起过吧！」<br/>宫侑朝他大喊。<br/>「在我离开之前，每一天我都会和你们一起过。」<br/>北向他们承诺。<br/>走出普通人的听觉力所能及的范围，他依然能听到宫侑和宫治交头接耳地说着什么。<br/>「他会找到你们的。」<br/>话语不带一丝感情，仿佛在重现某段回忆。<br/>「什么？」<br/>他的直觉告诉他这句话与自己有关，甚至比惨遭不幸的一家人与自己的关系更加密切。<br/>「没什么！什么都没有！」<br/>宫侑匆忙回答。<br/>北始终无法判断宫侑算是很会撒谎的人，还是不会撒谎的人。宫侑的谎言张口就来，不带一点情感波动，心跳、呼吸和血流没有一点变化，按理来说很难分辨。但有时宫侑的谎言又太过生硬，明显与旁人已经察觉的事实抵触，无法起到欺骗的效果。<br/>「不是什么大事，」宫治补充道，「只是我们成年礼上一句无聊的赠言，不值得耽误时间。」<br/>北信介望向依然熠熠生辉的银色火焰，意识到这一不仅是一份礼物，更是一场公之于众的挑衅。<br/>根据警方的记录，「掠食者」死于受害者亲属的正当防卫，而那两人正是差一天年满十八岁的宫侑和宫治。<br/>现在他能够确认，那对兄弟杀死的并非模仿犯，而是所谓的「掠食者Jr.」。<br/>他是他父亲的继承者，而「掠食者Jr.」本应成为「掠食者」的继承者。<br/>死亡将一切连接在一起。<br/>就像一座巍峨壮观、固若金汤的死亡城堡，以他父亲的死作为牢不可破的地基，每一块砖石都用纯粹的理性打造。<br/>然后，他遇到了破坏者们。<br/>同样是死亡，在他们的手中却显得如此自由。<br/>他本以为万圣节前夜的邂逅撼动了地基，却发现「掠食者Jr.」的死才是圣安德烈亚斯断层。<br/>他的手指碰到了摇摇欲坠的城墙，双臂也像翅膀一样轻盈。生平第一次，他甚至短暂地忘记了自己与丁腈橡胶手套的冲突。<br/>那会是不一样的死亡。<br/>那会是他选择的死亡，恰如不受控制的爱情。<br/>L'amour est un oiseau rebelle<br/>Love is a rebellious bird</p><p>对宫侑和宫治而言，10月31日晚上到11月1日的这段时间，比权利法案更加神圣不可侵犯。<br/>为了万圣节的休假，宫侑甚至可以和阿兰对吼。阿兰威胁要用手铐把他们一个拷在办公室里一个拷在警车上，宫侑代表孪生兄弟吼回去，说你敢拷我们我们就敢砍掉一只手回家。<br/>阿兰不会真的拷住他们。<br/>但如果有必要他们真的会砍掉自己的一只手。<br/>胜负不言而喻。<br/>宫侑从阿兰的拳头下毫发无损地逃开，又从宫治的下午茶里叼走一个沾满巧克力酱的油炸甜甜圈，优哉游哉，随意捡拾着自己桌子上堆成小山的文件，准备一到下午四点就开溜。<br/>「唔嗯嗯呃啊！」<br/>咬着一整个油炸甜甜圈，他只能发出卡通片里外星怪兽的音效。他使劲招手手，生怕自己不够引人注目，还抓起一个颜色鲜艳的粉红文件夹挥来挥去好增加高度。<br/>如果那个人还没发现，下一步就要踩到椅子上，再下一步就要踩到桌子上。<br/>不在乎旁人的目光，只要那个人看着自己。<br/>然后北信介在第一时间看到了他。<br/>北望向他的那一瞬间他几乎以为他爱他。但这不对。如果从人类的观点审视，他和他的同类根本是爱无能。但这就是爱，就像杀意一样真切、灼热、强烈。<br/>在看到他的一瞬间，北笑了。对方脸上的表情绝非人类，尽管看上去像极了。<br/>与其说是露出的表情，不如说是遵循自然规律浮现而出。就像入夜时的新月，冰冷、锐利，却几乎是个微笑。<br/>「侑。」<br/>那个人叫出他的名字，声音如面孔般冷静光滑，就像在河底躺了一百年的鹅卵石，或者是陈列在史密森博物馆橱窗里的恐龙蛋化石。<br/>宫侑在对方朝自己走来的五步间吞掉整个甜甜圈，差点被噎个半死。对他而言，宫治为何能在三秒之内轻而易举地干掉两个甜甜圈至今仍是个未解之谜，他搞不懂也学不会，否则现在也不至于这么狼狈。<br/>他正琢磨着抢谁的杯子来喝口水，北信介就把手里的咖啡杯递给了他。咕嘟嘟灌下去之后他觉得自己活了过来，舌头意犹未尽地舔着杯沿，一厢情愿地觉得自己尝到了对方的味道。<br/>坐在他后面的女警关切地问候了两句，北信介则安抚她说没什么大事。宫侑转动咖啡杯，趁着无人知晓，伸出舌尖顺着杯沿转了一圈，掠走所有可能的味道，然后主动跑去帮忙加满咖啡。<br/>「谢谢。」<br/>北向他道谢，随即又和那位女警聊了几句。宫侑当然知道她打的是什么主意。她的脸像甜甜圈，胸脯却还没有治的纸杯蛋糕高，在他们面前毫无胜算。他不以为意地嗤了一声，转而欣赏起北的样子。<br/>和普通人类相处的北信介就是一个完美无缺的正常人，他甚至找不到一丝一毫的伪装痕迹，以至于最初他和治嘀咕了好几次，那种遭遇同类的感觉是不是错误的警报。<br/>然后「幽灵」和「另一个胃」就并排坐在沙发上咯咯咯咯嘲笑他们。<br/>当时他们正在打对战游戏。宫侑分心了，转头骂那两个家伙，回头就发现自己已经被宫治干掉。想起那时的不爽，他现在就想把「幽灵」扯出来大骂一通，却发现周围安静得惊人。<br/>你永远不能指望警察局是个清静之地。<br/>此起彼伏的铃声、脚步声、交谈声，打印机和传真机无时无刻不在工作，警官的咆哮声和嫌疑人骂骂咧咧的脏话不时奏出杂乱无章的交响乐。<br/>但对宫侑而言还是太安静了。<br/>这种诡异的不适感就像一个人走在路上突然发现自己的影子不见了。<br/>从他遇见大门上跳跃的银色火焰起算，「幽灵」一声不吭足有24小时。自他懂事以来这还是生平头一次。<br/>「幽灵」向来是个任性的家伙，天天跟他闹脾气。但是那家伙的脾气来得快去得也快，过不了多久就会自己开始吵闹。即使在他们血腥的成人礼上，「幽灵」和「另一个胃」顶多也就是开始时被吓得缩成一团，从来不曾消失得无影无踪。<br/>之前那两个家伙无精打采的时候，他还以为他们打算先睡一阵。这种事情也不是没发生过。大学时代他们不得不像所有傻乎乎的同龄人一样傻乎乎地去追求女孩子，装出傻乎乎地一心只想上床的样子。床是上了，睡也睡了，可无聊也是真的无聊。被子下的女生还一脸兴奋地逼着他说情话呢，「幽灵」已经呼呼大睡了。他后来和治对过口供，「另一个胃」那边也是差不多的情况，甚至更夸张——治还没脱完衣服，「另一个胃」就睡了。<br/>他们跟女生交往最频繁的时候，「幽灵」和「另一个胃」若隐若现时有时无，直到他们毕业了回家住重新拥有了自我空间才恢复生气勃勃的模样。<br/>但现在不一样。<br/>他甚至很难感受到「幽灵」的存在，只剩下那么一丝丝少得可怜的联系，比阿里阿德涅的线还要纤细。如果想要沿着它找到「幽灵」，估计是比突破米诺陶诺斯迷宫还要复杂的工程。<br/>意识到这件事的一秒，他被空虚和死寂裹住了。<br/>置身于下午工作时间的迈阿密警察局，接电话的同事忙得快要将电话线绕成死结，看偷懒者的眼神就像有杀父之仇似的。但他胸口是一片灰色混沌的空虚，脑内是一潭死水的寂静。<br/>宫侑从未想过自己会失去「幽灵」，正如他从未想过自己会失去治。<br/>似乎是有了什么新情况，他看到银岛等人冲进房间，好像数不清的痛苦鱼贯而入。<br/>「侑，你还好吗？」<br/>北信介对他说，眼睛看着咖啡杯的杯沿，仿佛能清楚地看见他留下的一圈痕迹。北离他很近，他指的是态度而非距离。<br/>在房间的另一头响了洪亮愤怒的吵闹声，远得就像摩西分开红海的传说。他看着北的眼睛，金色的瞳孔既像羔羊又像蛇。耶稣是神的羔羊，而蛇诱惑夏娃吃下智慧果。米开朗基罗的摩西像长着角，而长角往往是魔鬼的象征。有人说头生双角的摩西是误传，是希伯来文翻译成拉丁文的失误，原文应该是摩西的脸孔发着光。宫侑不在乎摩西的样子，但北信介的眼睛的确发着光。他下意识地抬起手想去摸摸那个人的头顶有没有长角，嘴角与脸颊交界的位置突兀地痒了一下。<br/>「巧克力酱沾到脸上了。」<br/>北信介轻声说，他看到对方的舌头上确实有点棕褐色的痕迹。那个人舔了他，但没有第三个人察觉到这件事，就像只存在于虚构作品里的完美犯罪。不，有一个例外。宫治看到了。他的兄弟和他有微妙的一致性，在最合适的时间站在了最合适的位置。<br/>从办公室门口探身的宫治稍微伸出舌头，如果他们立刻交换位置的话，那家伙的舌头刚好会和北的舌头在空中相撞。<br/>嘈杂的声响离他们越来越近，人声和脚步声，七嘴八舌的讨论。以阿兰为首的警官们风风火火往外赶。<br/>「信介！刚好有个案子！你有没有时间？跟我们一起来？」<br/>阿兰突然停下脚步求助道。<br/>「抱歉，今天不行，个人原因。」<br/>北信介认真地说。这个人一旦认真起来就有一种不可思议的说服力，哪怕开口就说要去毁灭世界都能让别人点头认可。<br/>「哦好，你先忙你的事情。有时间的话联系我。」<br/>阿兰匆匆说道，加快步伐。外面响起了刺耳的警笛声，三辆警车飞驰而去。<br/>接警、出警，明明是最普通不过的日常工作，为何他会心跳加快？<br/>他正沐浴在北信介的目光中。<br/>「北先生为什么不去呀？」<br/>宫侑想用俏皮的语气发问，开口却不禁急切起来。<br/>「万圣节休假就像权利法案一样神圣不可侵犯。」<br/>北信介说出的每个单词都直接影响着他的心脏。有时让心脏多跳一拍，有时让心脏少跳一下。他觉得北就像在阅读他的脑子，而他脑子里有那么多想让对方知道的东西，也有那么多不想让对方知道的东西。<br/>「你们的表情是这样告诉我的。」<br/>北信介看着他，也看着宫治。那个人 端起咖啡杯，啜饮一口，舌头毫无必要地碰到了杯沿。舔舐的动作又小又快，但他绝对不会看错。<br/>咖啡的颜色就像巧克力酱。<br/>北信介的舌头沾上了咖啡的颜色。那杯咖啡没加奶也没加糖，以前他绝对不想喝，现在却觉得它引人垂涎。<br/>「果然，巧克力酱的味道，对我来说还是太甜了。」北说道，在人类的表皮之下浮现出新月般的笑容，「我去开车，等下一起回去。也许你们愿意和我共度万圣节前夜？」<br/>毫无预兆的，他们的脊背僵硬了一下。<br/>在同样的瞬间，宫侑领悟到，北信介是为了他们而留下，可以说他们战胜了工作。<br/>从很遥远的地方，米诺陶诺斯迷宫的终点，有什么响了一声。<br/>越来越响，越来越近。<br/>巨大的冲击洗涤着他，比他以前感受到的任何刺激更加强烈。宫侑闭上眼睛，感到空荡荡的胸口升起一股难以言喻的悸动。一秒之后他睁开眼睛，看到灰蒙蒙的世界里只有北信介是彩色的。那个人的脸孔发着光，就像银色的火焰。然后整个房间都亮了起来，恢复了五彩缤纷的颜色和错综嘈杂的喧嚣。<br/>「幽灵」和「另一个胃」回来了。<br/>他们的世界完整了。<br/>自降生之初便常伴左右的影子变得有些陌生了，就像出国太久的同事，时不时蹦出斯拉夫味儿的英语。不过「幽灵」和「另一个胃」变得更强壮也更有活力，就像在领地保卫战中获胜的狮子那样吼叫。<br/>宫侑并不知道在他们身上发生了什么，但他相信一定与北信介有关。他们还有很多时间，这件事不用着急。可另一件事等不了，一毫秒也等不了。<br/>「我愿意。」<br/>宫治不假思索地回答。<br/>「是的，我愿意。」<br/>宫侑说道，用「幽灵」带来的全新的、充沛的活力回答。<br/>就像说出结婚誓词一般，两位新郎同时向新娘承诺。<br/>愿意，很愿意，非常愿意，不能更愿意了，从十八年前的这一天就开始盼望了，从现在直到永远，直到死亡将他们分开。<br/>无需多言，和北信介一起过万圣节前夜这件事让他们十分亢奋。<br/>这里的他们包括宫侑、宫治、「幽灵」以及「另一个胃」。<br/>宫侑和宫治都没能抢到副驾驶的位置，只好两个人坐在后排大眼瞪小眼。他也不知道「幽灵」和「另一个胃」是怎么挤进副驾驶那个小得可怜的位置，还砰砰咣咣搞起了摇滚乐团的合奏。<br/>比吉他、贝斯、键盘和鼓加在一起还要吵耳。即使是他这样的摇滚爱好者，也被金属电吉他的颤音搞得心头发颤。「幽灵」扯着嗓子嚎叫的声音比宫治饿肚子的咆哮还惨不忍睹。汽车一路开过去，几乎每家的狗都在叫，汪汪汪汪汪汪汪，伴奏声就没断过。<br/>北信介的驾驶平稳又安定，他甚至感觉不到自己坐在汽车上。那个人的驾驶姿态无可挑剔，就像这台车龄五年的捷豹XJR高性能轿车一样流畅优雅。<br/>北信介到底能不能听到「幽灵」和「另一个胃」的声音依然是一个谜。宫治都嫌那两个家伙吵，双手揣在口袋里皱着眉头，后背往离他们最远的地方靠。而离得最近的北依然端庄得仿佛十九世纪的贵族绅士。但要说北信介对他们的存在一无所知，绝对是个天大的笑话，属于坐上电刑椅之前问要烤几成熟的那种。<br/>宫侑对「幽灵」使了个眼色，但对方根本不理他，继续在狗叫伴奏下乱喊乱叫。宫治嗤笑一声，就像嘲弄他似的。但他毫不气馁。「幽灵」那边行不通的话，他打算直接问北信介，拐弯抹角地试探一下。以他过去的经验，他们的试探多半徒劳无功，可他依然乐此不疲。<br/>「北先生。」<br/>他说。他满意于自己声音里体现出的郑重和男子汉气概，可惜他的舌头突然拐了个弯。他意识到自己即将说出某种计划外的内容，就像狐狸看到冲出来的野兔忍不住追上去那样，是无法克制的本能。<br/>心底有个声教训他，说他们现在还没有准备好，听起来颇有几分老爸的强调。可这声音很小，随着老爸过世念头的增加而愈发微弱。本能更加响亮，盖过了「幽灵」和「另一个胃」的吵闹，盖过了世界上的一切，让他不再怀疑自己的决定。<br/>要么是现在，要么就长长久久地忍耐下去。<br/>十八年已经够久了，他必须选择现在。<br/>「我们想取款。」<br/>话语脱口而出，周围突然安静下来。宫治看着他，「幽灵」和「另一个胃」也看着他，就像他是这个世界的中心。轿车在减速，慢慢停靠路边，就像停下来的滑板一样自然。<br/>「我们刚刚路过了一台ATM机。」北信介说，拉起手刹，「但我认为你说不是这种取款，对吗？」<br/>「是的，我说的是我们的储蓄计划。针对北先生的储蓄计划，FOX TAIL 9的那一夜。」<br/>宫治盯着北信介，眼睛在发亮。他的兄弟偶尔回望他一眼，他能看出对方不反对他的说法，只是觉得他挺蠢的。他说这句话的时候毫不迟疑，在等待的时候却发觉自己口干舌燥，说不清是害怕还是兴奋。<br/>「好呀。」<br/>北信介的动作很快。他听到这个回答的时候，汽车已经重新发动了。宫侑和宫治对视一眼，发现彼此都不像想象中那么兴奋，「幽灵」和「另一个胃」也异样地沉默了。<br/>该说是灵感还是直觉呢，他认为这个夜晚没有那么简单。证据就是他下车时手臂汗毛倒竖。他习惯当猎手，却不习惯当猎物。<br/>他看到「幽灵」和「另一个胃」伏低身体，警惕地四下张望，谨慎得就像遇到了老对手一样。他不由好奇，在他们失踪的这段时间里究竟有怎样的遭遇。<br/>但他依然没有发现入侵者在哪里。<br/>他望向宫治，宫治只是摇头。<br/>「发生了什么吗？」<br/>北信介停车的技术简直像工厂流水线的标准产物，分毫不差。北发问的表情波澜不惊，似乎对异样毫无察觉。宫侑分辨不出对方到底是真不知道还是假不知道，毕竟那个人毗邻「幽灵」和「另一个胃」的摇滚现场都能面不改色。<br/>「外面的小鬼太吵了，真想揪住他们狠揍一顿。」<br/>他咧开嘴笑道。<br/>「没比你小时候更吵。」<br/>他的兄弟反唇相讥。<br/>天还没黑，远远没到孩子们最兴奋最吵闹的时候。当自己还是个孩子的时候，宫侑向来喜欢万圣节前夜，因为这让他们有充分的机会假借恶作剧之名为非作歹。但等他不再是孩子的时候，他有多喜欢万圣节前夜就有多讨厌那群来要糖的小鬼。<br/>上周末北信介去购物中心的时候买了好多糖果回来，一度让他担心家里能否放得下。但他的担心显然是多余的，因为没过几天就被宫治吃得七零八落，剩下的数量刚够应付附近的小鬼。<br/>北主动接下烹制晚餐的工作。他们当然是举起双手双脚赞成。治坐在客厅里抓过一袋家庭装的橡皮糖慢慢咬着吃，他则蠢蠢欲动地打量北的私人用品。<br/>对北信介，他们一直保持基于本能和基于理智的尊重。那个人带来的行李要么没有锁，要么是那种简单到可以用一段铁丝捅开的锁，就这样直接放在他们眼前。宫侑觉得这种做法简直是默认他们可以偷偷翻看，却又莫名地认定哪怕是他们用一根小指头拂掉一点灰尘那个人都能发现。<br/>其中只有一个箱子，北信介从未当着他们的面打开过。<br/>那个箱子不大也不小，很像八年级学生外出会拖着当行李箱的那种尺寸，看起来也有一二十年的年头了。他常常盯着那个箱子看，次数多到快要穿透褐色的皮革表面了。<br/>他正看得入神，宫治忽然拿胳膊肘捅了他一下。<br/>「干嘛！」<br/>「出去看看。」<br/>「你怎么不去啊？」<br/>「一起。」<br/>他当然明白兄弟的意思，只是不爽对方捅自己而已。<br/>坐在沙发上嘻嘻哈哈的「幽灵」和「另一个胃」也跳了下来。<br/>外面的天色刚刚暗下来，已经有迫不及待的小鬼披着鬼怪的装扮跑来跑去追逐打闹。他们依然什么也看不到。一辆UPS快递的运货车正在街区的另一头派送东西，车厢上的万圣节装饰仿佛是从上个世纪偷渡来的，品味叫人不敢恭维。<br/>和往年相比，今年社区了安静了许多。真正意义上发生在昨天的灭门惨案投下了切实可感的阴影。孩子们聚在一起玩耍，单独跑开的孩子很快就会被忧心忡忡的母亲拽回院子。只要多站一段时间，就能看到巡逻的警车从附近开过。<br/>但他们还是什么都没发现。「幽灵」和「另一个胃」的警惕也始终是警惕，并未进入迎战状态。<br/>「案发现场应该还是封锁状态吧？」<br/>他没话找话地和兄弟交谈。<br/>「死者是FBI的前主管，他们肯定要再扫荡一遍现场，不会那么快解除封锁。」<br/>快递车叮叮咣咣地停在五十米开外，其貌不扬的快递员按响了那家的门铃。那家的小鬼是叫安东尼还是安东尼奥来着？欢呼着跑出来，从快递员手里接过快递，使劲扯开，抓出蝙蝠侠的披风裹在身上就想往外跑。他的母亲出门签收包裹，追着安东尼帮他剪掉上面的商标。<br/>快递员配合母亲拦住那个小鬼，还往他手里塞了块糖果。<br/>宫侑盯着快递员看了半晌，对方确实看起来很眼熟，在附近送包裹大概已经半个月了。要说有什么不对劲的，大概是对方均匀合度好像练过健身的体格在一群体壮如牛的体力劳动者中非常显眼。可是又没有规定快递员不能身材好，就像没人能规定警官里不许有他这样的帅哥。<br/>送货完毕，快递员恰如其分地挥挥手，和小孩子道别，坐回驾驶位，给下一家送货。<br/>没什么好看的了。<br/>宫侑使劲伸个懒腰，走进客厅，躺倒在沙发上。空气里飘散着苹果派的香味。宫治使劲动着鼻翼闻个不停，随手切换电视频道。<br/>新闻频道在播放港口爆炸案件。他盯着看了几秒，在心中还原那多到填满整个屏幕的马赛克，得出了仿佛屠宰现场的结论。或许这就是阿兰他们紧急出动的原因，他想。时间也对得上，下午刚刚发生。<br/>「接下来可有的忙咯。」<br/>「那也是后天的事情了。」<br/>电视上正在播放哀悼英勇消防员的画面，他们没心没肺地交谈着。<br/>宫侑不喜欢爆炸案。太低级，太无趣，把尸体弄得乱七八糟，就像原始人一样野蛮。「幽灵」以往对爆炸案评价很低，会说一些和手法同样野蛮的评论，差不多等于谩骂。但这次不一样。「幽灵」和「另一个胃」窃窃私语，说着斯拉夫味儿的英语，他费心辨认好久才弄明白他们的意思。<br/>就像是去米其林法餐厅吃饭，才刚刚上到头盘。<br/>「但这样的头盘没有开胃的功效。」<br/>治点评道。<br/>「苹果派烤好了。等凉一凉你们就可以吃了。要吃自己拿。」<br/>北信介对他们说。那个人在厨房里听到了新闻的声音，走出几步看了眼电视。屏幕上是爆炸引发的火焰被扑灭的新闻。北盯着集装箱若有所思，停留的时间超过了正常限度。<br/>「北先生想到了什么吗？」<br/>治问道。<br/>「我给你们买了万圣节礼物，在那个箱子里。」<br/>北信介说。对方提到的那个箱子，正是宫侑觊觎已久的棕色皮革箱。<br/>「等我做好南瓜派就拿给你们。」<br/>北不会说谎。眼看自己好奇许久的秘密即将揭露，宫侑的内心依然没有波动，就像他完全感受不到可以对北信介为所欲为一整夜的激动。<br/>有什么会发生，可他偏偏不知道会发生什么，这种滋味可真不好受。<br/>在屋子里憋得难受，宫侑索性又出去转了一圈，刚好遇到第一批来要糖的小鬼。他心不在焉地端着一盘糖果让他们拿，眼睛则看着快递车在三四条街开外送货。等他拿着被小鬼们抓得乱七八糟的盘子回客厅，宫治已经端起一整盘苹果派嘎吱嘎吱吃个不停。<br/>「给我留一半！」<br/>他赶紧扑上去抢了一块。<br/>等他们吃完美味的苹果派，美味的南瓜派也开始在空气中高调宣扬自己的存在。见他们吃得开心，北信介停下晚餐的准备工作，把南瓜派给他们送过来，告诉他们小心烫口。他们的手上和嘴边不是黏糊糊的就是不满碎渣。再有小鬼来敲门的时候，北主动端着糖果盘走了过去。<br/>只是一瞬的事情。<br/>掠食者咬住猎物喉咙的一瞬。<br/>盘子跌到地上摔碎了。「幽灵」和「另一个胃」的身躯几乎涨大了一倍。<br/>一瞬，真的只有一瞬，庞大到无法被看清的危险仅仅持续了一瞬。一切都安静下来。死寂。只剩下浓重的血腥味。<br/>他们冲出房门，速度太快差点撞在一起。昏黄的路灯下，蝙蝠侠头盔和糖果盘掉落在血泊中，旁边是安东尼仍在抽搐的尸体。<br/>说是尸体，是因为凶手准确地割断了孩子的颈动脉。纵向切开血管，就像割开一条鲜血的伊利运河。<br/>有人在尖叫。孩子的大人的，七嘴八舌远近不等。有人跑开也有人围过来，而宫侑只想冲出人群。撞上来的家长挡住他的去路，他不知道自己挥了多少次胳膊才从院子里挣脱。<br/>他看到UPS快递的运输车绝尘而去，急转弯，拐出他的视野。就在拐弯的那一秒，他仿佛看到驾驶员朝他挥手，只有手腕在动，就像对小孩子挥手说再见那样。<br/>在大脑皮层里上百亿个神经细胞做出反应的0.5秒以内，他的眼前浮现出几幅画面：身材过度矫健的快递员、外观品味糟糕但大到足以放下数个成年人的车厢、和蝙蝠侠装扮一样成为道具的安东尼，还有，其中最清晰的一幕，是端着糖果走出门外的北信介。<br/>宫侑像是想到了什么似的发疯地冲回客厅，把家长和孩子们的尖叫声和哭声远远甩在身后。他慢了一拍，宫治已经撬开了棕色的皮革箱。<br/>里面有三套万圣节的成人装扮，一套是骷髅，一套是狼人，一套是吸血鬼。<br/>在装扮下面还有别的东西。<br/>两根狗链，一根红色，一根蓝色，唯独缺少了最前端的皮项圈。<br/>他们关于十八年前万圣节前夜的猜想全部被证实了。<br/>唯独最关键的证人消失不见。</p><p> </p><p>起初，唯有天地。<br/>天是空虚混沌，地是黑暗深渊。<br/>有一个声音说，银色的火焰。<br/>于是有了银色的火焰。<br/>不，不对。<br/>那不是火焰，是冷光，就像手术室用的无影灯。<br/>北信介睁开了眼睛。<br/>四肢有被胶带黏住的触感。在不发出声音、不引起注意的前提下，他慢慢测试着自己的身体。<br/>嘴唇可以动。<br/>下颌可以动。<br/>颈部……<br/>小小的、凉凉的，几乎不痛。<br/>针头扎进脖子上的血管，迅速将手脚的知觉变成一滩水。<br/>视觉短暂停留在他的眼眶里，他看清了「掠食者」的脸。抛去其貌不扬的假面，显露出野兽狡诈老练的样子。<br/>对方的眼睛里没有光芒，爪牙却磨砺得更为锋利。<br/>「掠食者」戴着丁腈橡胶手套，左手抓住右手食指尖的位置，轻轻一扯，又让橡胶弹跳复原。<br/>深埋胸口的人类残渣随之颤抖。<br/>北信介知道自己失手了。<br/>不是现在，而是在更早以前。<br/>他闭上眼睛，意识被身体溶化的湍流冲走了。<br/>回到黑暗的感觉就像回家。他曾经想过，也许自己就是从这片黑暗中诞生的。<br/>弗洛伊德把人类的精神结构比喻为冰山，潜藏在水下的大部分是无意识。荣格则把无意识分为个人无意识和群体无意识，在潮汐中露出的路迪是个人无意识，而集体无意识是海床。<br/>阳光无力抵达比海面一千米更深的地方。那里空旷而漆黑，暴露于压力下的人类会在数秒间死去。而在集体无意识的海面数千米之下，黑暗而恐怖的领域，或许就是他的诞生地。<br/>没有感情，只有生存。<br/>常人眼中的深海生物奇异可怖，宛如噩梦的化身。但它们没有恶意，不过是食物链上你死我活的关系。<br/>能见度为零，漂浮着人类的残渣，又被分解的尸体滋养。<br/>这里没有梦，因为做梦是活人的特权。<br/>北信介九岁之后就没再做过梦。睡着的野兽只会在意识中重复追逐和捕猎的本能。他在列宾的『1581年11月16日恐怖的伊凡和他的儿子』与提香的『该隐与亚伯』中间找到了属于自己的画框。如果取个般配的名字，应该叫『10月31日19点13分「掠食者」与北信介』。<br/>他去开门前习惯性地看过表，那时是19点13分13秒。第十三位神明是洛基，第十三位门徒是犹大。可他不相信神明也不相信运气，所以十三又有什么关系呢？<br/>他估算自己从开门到昏迷不超过三十秒，所以10月31日19点13分这个说法准确无误。<br/>敲门的孩子名叫安东尼奥，今年九岁，蝙蝠侠的狂热爱好者，和亲生父母住在距离宫家大约一百米的灰顶双层独栋别墅里。那个孩子咧开嘴朝他笑的时候，他清楚地看到对方缺了一颗门牙。<br/>潜行的「掠食者」比安东尼奥的影子还要自然地出现在视野中。也许别人会漏掉「掠食者」的存在，但其中绝不包括他。<br/>北信介一直等待着与「掠食者」面对面的机会。他等待的时间足足占据了迄今为止三分之二的人生。<br/>他看见匕首在闪光，被灵活地操纵着，随心所欲，就像「掠食者」的第六根手指。<br/>在匕首割向安东尼奥颈动脉的一秒，北信介以为自己稳操胜券。<br/>他不会去救那个孩子。<br/>救那个孩子纯属多余。<br/>只要他做了拔枪以外的动作，「掠食者」就会得手。而一旦对方让自己失去抵抗能力，那个孩子同样必死无疑。<br/>所以他毫不犹豫地拔枪。<br/>恰恰在他摸到枪柄的瞬间，掠食者伸出了另一只手。路灯的灯光刚好打在对方的手腕上，朝手掌的方向竖起一片剥开的皮肤，就像扬起的旗帜。<br/>唯独这个不行。<br/>他眼前浮现出把打火机递给自己的父亲。<br/>父亲的手在流血，皮肤诡异地移动着，像个滑溜溜的不合手的手套。<br/>父亲指尖的诡异触感依然停留于指尖。<br/>北信介身为人类的部分在颤抖在尖叫，就像一个无助的九岁孩子。他不能发出声音，发出声音就会死。一双从暗影中浮现的手紧紧扼住颈部，杀了他，然后让他活下来。<br/>他明白那些都是回忆。但是回忆勒住了他的心脏，停顿了心跳，停顿了呼吸，也停顿了意识与思考。<br/>仅仅一秒。<br/>一秒而已。<br/>他和他的影子一起跌落。<br/>最后目睹的影像是安东尼奥染满鲜血又缺少一颗的门牙。<br/>和他预料的一样，那个孩子难逃毒手。<br/>在动脉血喷射的声音中，他无意识地呢喃道。<br/>「爸爸。」<br/>和二十三年又三个月零二十六天前一样，他根本没能说出口。</p><p>「信介。」<br/>有人叫他的名字。男人的声音，熟悉的声音。<br/>在闭合的眼睑之后，存在某种闪亮的东西。「银色的火焰」，那个人曾经这样对他说。<br/>不，不是银色的火焰。<br/>他看到的光芒是无影灯，他告诉自己。<br/>而在脑海中闪亮的另有其物。<br/>北信介在消毒液的味道中醒来，敏锐地感知到这里比起手术室更像解剖台。<br/>全身上下，自内而外，酸软无力，只要他闭上眼睛好像就能立刻昏迷过去。<br/>「早上好。」<br/>「早上好。」<br/>他就像条件反射似地说道。但随即他意识到，自己不知道现在是早晨还是夜晚，也不应该像九岁生日之前那样和那个人对话。<br/>北睁大眼睛，望向无影灯。冷光让他感到晕眩，而在无影灯下汇聚了最浓重的阴影。<br/>身上很轻，他感受不到手枪，也感受不到衣服。除了布基胶带的重量，他就像刚刚降生一样赤身裸体。<br/>「信介，你应该成为我和北的孩子。」<br/>「掠食者」注视着他，面部被一团冷光包围。北站在自己的画框中，看到了该隐践踏亚伯的左脚，看到了伊凡雷帝鲜血淋漓的左手。<br/>他眼前的与他看到的并无区别。<br/>「不，你不是『北信介』的父亲。」<br/>他不带情绪地回应对方。<br/>「也许你是我的父亲，但你绝不是『北信介』的父亲。」<br/>「你就是北信介。」<br/>「掠食者」以理所当然的语气叙述，就像伊凡雷帝的双眼望向画框外。<br/>「不，」他轻声说，「我是杀死『北信介』的人。」<br/>「不，你就是北信介。」<br/>「北信介」已经死了。死在九岁生日的那一天，和亲生父母一起亡故。<br/>他想这样回应，然而他手臂上滑过针刺的压迫。<br/>最细的针管，最轻的刺痛。<br/>晕眩晕染开来。无法移动的手臂和腿脚消失了，然后是视觉。视觉也消失不见。<br/>他回到了他的诞生之地，黑暗的深海领域。<br/>黑暗并非罪恶，自己亦非常人。<br/>就像他的大多数同类一样，他明白何为世人定义的正确，何为世人定义的错误。<br/>他知晓道德，他通读法律，却只遵守自己认可的规矩。<br/>在双亲过世之前，北信介曾经想当驯兽师。他迷恋猛兽，更迷恋驯服猛兽的过程，就像他的父亲相信道德与法律可以驯服——或是恰当地教养——人性。<br/>但野兽终究是无法被驯服的。<br/>特别是那对美丽的野兽。<br/>漂亮无比，耀眼无比，在海平面下11034米的深度依然能够看到的光芒，始终在他脑海中闪亮。<br/>绝非太阳的温暖。<br/>阳光在一千米的深度已然绝迹。海底只有源于生物自体的磷光。对诞生于暗影的他来说，那样的光芒已经足够明亮。<br/>哪怕没有温暖也不要紧。<br/>哪怕光芒后面藏着危险的巨口与利齿也不要紧。<br/>因为他们是他的同类。<br/>狭义的同类。</p><p>属于他的记忆就像一场生命与死亡的游行。<br/>除了那些留存在神话、历史和文艺作品中的形象，他更在意那些距离自己不算太遥远的面孔，有些甚至与他生活在同样的年代、同样的国度，鲜活地朝他挥手。<br/>开膛手杰克、维斯特利亚狼人、酸浴杀手、鲁尔食人魔、BTK杀手、山姆之子、波士顿扼杀者、黄道十二宫杀手、萨克拉门托的吸血鬼、绿河杀手、罗斯托夫屠夫、泰德?邦迪、密尔沃基食尸鬼。<br/>「掠食者」走在掠食者队列的末尾，朝他招手，只有手腕在动，就像对小孩子挥手说再见那样。<br/>有时，他会在队列两侧看到抓捕猎食者的猎手。但并非每一位功臣都有机会出现，他的父亲就不在。正常的人类不会现身，因为他们会在数秒内灰飞烟灭。<br/>北信介与游行的队列逆向而行，追溯记忆，追溯光芒，直到他遇见十八年前的双胞胎。<br/>十八年，多么奇妙的时间啊。<br/>他在遇到他们之后经历的岁月，已经超过他遇到他们之前度过的岁月，超过了三年八个月又五天。<br/>十八年前的万圣节前夜，月光清冷而坚硬。<br/>「亲爱的，你还是个孩子，应该像个孩子一样打扮起来，快快乐乐地过万圣节前夜。」<br/>没有人能摆脱女主人热情的纠缠，包括男主人——也就是他父亲生前的好友——在内。男主人耸了耸肩，示意自己无能为力。<br/>十四岁的北信介挺直身体，尽职尽责地扮演一动不动的衣服架子。他本来以为女主人仅仅致力于把他居住的客房变成糖果店，却发现客厅里的糖果海洋多到足以溢满整个院子。<br/>女主人穿着一件珊瑚色的高领衬衫，透过布料能清楚地看到她颈部的曲线。如果以人类的视角审视，她真的是一位友善、美丽而优雅的女士。虽然选择和丈夫坚持丁克生活，却喜欢孩子，把他照顾得无微不至。<br/>她和他的母亲很像。<br/>不是指相貌、气质或者其他外在的东西，而是更加本质的内核。<br/>十八年后她也像他的母亲一样，在丈夫面前被干净利落地切开喉咙，露出气管和食道的横切面。<br/>他身为人类的残渣对这位女士颇有好评。他不点头让她成为自己的养母就是为了避免对方遭受亲生母亲的厄运。但他的努力徒劳无益。<br/>「看，这才是万圣节前夜应有的打扮，我们可爱的小骨头先生。」<br/>女主人转动手腕，示意他旋转一周。他面无表情地照做了，看到男主角以手扶额，就像在说「这不是我的意思」。<br/>是的，他当然知道。<br/>有时同类之间的交流不需要语言。女主人把他当成了痛失双亲急需照料的孩子，男主人则知道他需要安静的时间和空间来舔舐伤口。<br/>「哦，亲爱的，你真是太可爱了！」<br/>女主人张开双臂搂住他，他在她怀里闻到了薰衣草和柑橘的香气。就像童话里的形容，她的眼睛那么蓝，蓝得像矢车菊花瓣。而当他最后一次见到她的时候，她浑浊的蓝灰色瞳孔上落着一只苍蝇。<br/>想起她的死，北信介并不感到难过，就像他不曾为父母的逝去哭泣一样。包括伤心在内的情感已经在双亲过世的那一天入土为安，余下的残渣只会让他感到痛苦和窒息。<br/>就像割破血肉，就像扼住脖子。<br/>「谢谢。」望着女主人的眼睛，他认真地说，「我会好好感受万圣节前夜。」<br/>然后，他拿起沙发上的狗链，去院子里寻找Hot和Cold。在他迈出房门之前，女主人匆匆追上他，把一个与骷髅装配套的骷髅面具戴在他头上。<br/>「完成！玩得开心点！」<br/>视野被面具限制的瞬间，他有点喘不过气的感觉，就像一头野兽突然被关入囚笼。但他很快就释然了。<br/>因为那无非是现实生活的重演。<br/>从九岁生日的那一天开始，他就敏锐地感知到自己是「掠食者」盯上的猎物。十四岁的他已经有很多年，将来还会有更多年，没再见到过「掠食者」的身影。但他知道对方始终都在，盘踞于不为人知的角落，一砖一瓦地构筑着固若金汤的城堡。<br/>无视法律的野兽与绝对理性的堡垒。<br/>并非屈服于本能的心血来潮，而是精心驯养的过程。北信介曾经想当驯兽师，如今他才是被关在笼子里野兽，而压迫般的调教日积月累。明知砖石在堆砌，却无能为力。十四岁的他曾以为不断收拢的地牢将挤压他直到「掠食者」愿意杀死他的瞬间，他曾以为直到像今天这样被对方抓住的时候自己才能解脱似地松一口气。<br/>然后他在院子的角落里看到了Hot和Cold鲜艳的尾巴。<br/>他们在漆成乳白色的木栅栏下面打了洞，Hot的大半个身体和Cold的小半个身体钻了出去。如果他们没有你争我夺互不相让，也许他只能看到两个土堆和一个土洞。<br/>安全的做法是立刻拽住项圈，然而他们的头颈已经钻到栅栏之外。<br/>他试图按住它们的背脊，最终只抓到了它们的尾巴。显然，他弄痛了他们。Hot发出尖细的叫声，Cold发出低沉的吠声。两头狐狸协调一致地调转身体，咬了他的手腕。<br/>一头咬了他的左手，一头咬了他的右手。牙齿穿透皮肤，血流了出来。他们竖起的瞳孔绽放出掠食者的光芒。他能感到他们尖尖的犬齿一点点滑向动脉，温热的舌头尝到了他的血。<br/>那时的他突然意识到他们长大了。<br/>他没有躲避也没有挣扎，而是将手臂进一步他们的嘴里送。<br/>然而，Hot和Cold又一次屈服了。<br/>他们松开嘴，低低叫了一声，随即一先一后从栅栏下钻走。沐浴于夜色，狐狸的皮毛荡起美丽而耀眼的光泽，如水波，如丝绸。月光如此滑润，就像伤口接连滚落的血珠。</p><p>「你有资格问我为什么。」<br/>「掠视者」用一种循循善诱的口吻对他说。<br/>北睁开眼睛，依然注视着Hot和Cold。他看到了幼小的他们，绒毛乱蓬蓬的，紧贴彼此挤成一团，不敢发出一点声音。也许他们以为只要忍住不出声就能活下去，他想，就像九岁的自己一样。他们身上沾着几根稻草，刚刚枪杀了他们父母的青年大约十七八岁，同样有着稻草色的头发，嘴里叼着一根长长的稻草，几乎和猎枪的枪管一样长。他对那个青年印象深刻，因为形同猛兽的影子大到不可思议——不仅仅因为路灯的影响。倘若十年后对方取代了「掠食者」的位置，他不会感到奇怪。<br/>人类猎杀害兽不需要太多理由。<br/>被咬死上百只母鸡的农场主喜笑颜开，爽快地为年轻的猎手递上报酬。他知道那个青年眼中闪现的兴奋并非源于美钞，但普通人类无缘知晓其中奥秘。<br/>杀死小狐狸用不着开枪。<br/>踩死、摔死或者直接拿石块砸他们的脑袋就够了。十三岁的他抱起两头瑟瑟发抖的小动物。他们的牙齿、爪子和体温让他胸口的情感残渣微微沸腾起来。<br/>抬起头，他毫不意外地看到了猎枪黑洞洞的枪口对准自己。<br/>钞票轻飘飘地掉落在地，然后农场主才反应过来，眼睛和嘴巴都张得大大的。<br/>「为什么我要那样做，你想知道吗？」<br/>「掠视者」望向他的眼神，和手执猎枪的青年一模一样。<br/>「与我无关。」<br/>他说。<br/>在亲眼目睹父母的惨状之后，他就学会了不去问「为什么」。发生在正常人类之间的情商仇杀或许需要警员们去探寻理由寻找真凶，但他从来不会向凶手问出「为什么」。因为早在他们的祖先智人敲死表亲尼安德特人并将其带回洞穴煮熟吃掉的时候，就没有人问「为什么」了。<br/>「我只需要抓住你，把你关进监狱。其他的交给法律。」<br/>「你真像你的父亲。」<br/>「掠食者」打量着他的脸，说。<br/>「仿佛他还活着。在这个世界上还有他的位置，存在于你身上。」<br/>「我的父亲已经过世了，就像你的继承人一样。」<br/>抬起头，北在「掠食者」的眼睛里看到了那个青年的眼睛。<br/>当时，年轻的猎手辩称自己只是在瞄准那两头「脏兮兮的小崽子」，因为如果不将狐狸赶尽杀绝，它们很快就会死灰复燃。他知道对方的真正目标是自己，虽然说了假话，但其中确有道理。联邦调查局至今已成立八十周年，从未成功将掠食者赶尽杀绝。<br/>「他就像你一样。」<br/>「掠食者」笑着说，露出白白的、尖尖的牙齿，似乎并未受到冒犯。<br/>「我杀掉他父母的时候，他就像你一样一声不吭。除了你，他是唯一的一个。如果你们出声，像孩子似地尖叫、哭泣或者逃跑，我会杀掉你们。但你们没有。」<br/>说出这些的「掠食者」显得很愉快，抿了抿嘴，就像开枪前的习惯。<br/>「你更像你的父亲，他更像我。如果我死了，他就是我在这个世界上的位置。」<br/>「但他死了。」<br/>北平静地表述事实。<br/>「如果他没有死，我们本应在一年前见面。当然，也许你见到只有他，没有我。」<br/>「十八年。」<br/>这是一个简单的心算问题，几乎不需要思考。而在特定的纪念日进行特殊的仪式，是连环杀手最常见的行为模式。<br/>「没错，十八年，信介。你向来是个聪明的孩子。从我认识你的父亲，到他死在我的手上，刚好十八年。而你，恰好出生在我们相遇的纪念日。」<br/>针头细如发丝。<br/>插进血管的时候一点也不痛，一滴血也没流。<br/>手腕被束缚太久，不可避免地出现了擦伤和淤痕。伤口让他皮肤发烫，就像十八年前Hot和Cold最后一次咬住他的手腕。<br/>「十八年。你认为我们在等谁？」<br/>「掠食者」问道。<br/>北信介闭上双眼，感到那颗保留人类情感残渣的心脏有些沉重，就像两头小狐狸的牙齿、爪子和体重全部压在上面。那时他把Hot和Cold护在怀里，直视「掠食者Jr.」的枪口。<br/>「我会养他们的。」<br/>他说。<br/>他知道他们可能是为「掠食者」的城堡添砖加瓦的一环，但他依然那样做了。<br/>他亲手为Hot和Cold挑选了狗链和皮项圈。他第一次为他们佩戴项圈的时候被他们咬了，又热又疼，就像增加了心脏的负担。加在心脏上的重量绝非囚笼，更像一双尚未展开的翅膀。<br/>十八年前，Hot和Cold带着皮项圈逃入了茫茫黑夜。他不得不去追他们，手上抓着两条狗链。他的意识就像那时的视野一样滑入黑暗。然而昏暗的空气里依然闪耀着狐狸毛皮闪亮而顺滑的痕迹，犹如海平面下11034米处的银河。<br/>北信介当然知道他们在等谁。<br/>他们在等杀死「掠食者Jr.」的野兽，在那一年万圣节前夜的「吸血鬼」与「狼人」。<br/>在那对孪生兄弟到来以前，他先在深海的记忆里遇到了他们。</p><p>「你很像你的父亲。」<br/>几乎每一个认识他父亲的人都这样对他说，北听到了太多次。<br/>九岁以前这是他的骄傲。<br/>九岁以后这是他的项圈。<br/>卢梭曾说，人生而自由，却无往不在枷锁之中。但野兽不同。被驯服的动物愿意戴上项圈，可它们不再是野兽。<br/>他是野兽的同类，却戴上了项圈。<br/>北信介刚刚识字的那段时间曾经对每个单词的准确定义着迷，抱着厚厚的高阶词典看个没完，就像邻居家的孩子抱着一袋薯片吃个不停。即使是同一个单词，也会拥有很多种不同的含义，每个含义规范出无数个或大或小或相斥或相容的集合。<br/>他能认出他的同类，他的同类也能够认出他，但他们的影子从未发出共鸣。<br/>戴着项圈的野兽，本来就是自相矛盾的悖论。<br/>夜色沉静，人声喧嚣。橙黄色的路灯明亮温暖，也无法照亮海面千米以下的漆黑。五个孩子与他擦肩而过，三个孩子撞到了他，七个孩子和他朝同样的方向跑着。他内在的影子孤独而无声的鸣叫着，偶有狐狸的声音给出回应。<br/>Hot和Cold也是戴着项圈的野兽，他狭义上的同类。他不会听错他们的声音。即使他们在野外跑走，他也总能找到他们。<br/>月亮在稀薄的云朵里翻滚，而月光就像新月的弯角一样锐利。<br/>路灯的灯光消失了，但和阳光难以抵达的深海相比不算什么。<br/>周围越来越安静，但他内心世界的死寂常常更胜一筹。<br/>孤身一人的时候北总能感受到父亲的存在。心跳有点沉重，或者颈部有被勒住的轻微窒息感。他不认为自己按照父亲的方式活下来有什么问题，也不觉得项圈的存在无法忍受。因为他代替父亲活了下来，理应承担父亲的责任。<br/>然后，他听到了前所未有的声音。<br/>快活吵闹的歌声，以及，饥肠辘辘的腹鸣。<br/>即使过了十八年，北信介依然很难找到合适的语言来形容那一幕。<br/>装扮成吸血鬼与狼人的两个孩子，年龄与他相仿，或许年纪比他小一点，但身材还要比他高一些。他们看起来就像描绘神话的油画活了过来，两位神明矗立于眼前。他们的眼睛里有琥珀的闪光，衬托出漂亮的黑色睫毛、眉毛和头发。<br/>Hot在「吸血鬼」手里，Cold在「狼人」手里。<br/>「吸血鬼」割开了Hot的动脉，「狼人」拧断了Cold的脖子。<br/>「吸血鬼」盯着他手腕上鲜血淋漓的伤口，「狼人」透过骷髅的图案打量着他的骨头。<br/>而他看到了两头半大的野兽，以及他们手上的项圈。<br/>「你真美呀。」<br/>「狼人」歪了歪头，说。<br/>「我们可以吃掉你吗？」<br/>「我们可以杀了你吗？」<br/>「吸血鬼」几乎同时开口说道，他的声音比孪生兄弟更高亢。<br/>时至今日，回想起当时的那一幕，北依然无法思考。<br/>「好呀。」<br/>无论多少次，他一定会给出相同的答案。<br/>与父亲无关，与「掠食者」无关，只与他自己有关。他的本能，他的希望，他内在的影子和他做出同样的回答，他能感受到自己的心脏在完整地跳动。<br/>在那一瞬间，堡垒坍塌了，项圈消失了。<br/>这就是自由。<br/>这就是爱情。<br/>翅膀掀动的夜风吹拂在他脸上。<br/>在此之前，死亡不过是一个客观事实。他对死亡毫无主张，就像他的死是「掠食者」志在必得之物。<br/>在此之后，死亡仍旧是一个客观事实。但他有了愿望和爱情，他想被他们杀死。<br/>「那么，来和我约定吧。」<br/>他说。<br/>他背后是新月，眼前是Hot和Cold的血泊。慢慢凝结的血液变成黑红色，在他的倒影里就像巧克力酱。<br/>「在杀死我之前，只杀掠食者。」</p><p>——快点长大吧，长成美丽而强大的野兽。</p><p>即使在海平面千米以下，死亡也不意味着白白消散。<br/>分解的尸体会化作养料，成为其他生物的一部分。<br/>他的父亲已经死了，Hot和Cold已经死了。他的位置就是他父亲的位置，他也能在侑和治的位置上找到Hot和Cold。<br/>野兽无法驯服，但北依然渴望着为侑和治戴上项圈，就像他曾经对Hot和Cold做的那样，就像是爱与死的证明。<br/>在过去的十八年间，有着太多足以被称为「命运」的算计和巧合。三个月前，他来到迈阿密的决定的确是「掠食者」计划的一环，也许「掠食者Jr.」杀死侑和治的父母同样是计划的一环。但在答应他们的那一瞬间，他确信他是自由的。<br/>L'amour est un oiseau rebelle<br/>爱情是他最初和最终的叛逆。<br/>就像他的母亲。<br/>他的母亲是一位大家闺秀，却与平民出身的父亲一见钟情。他们在伦敦国家美术馆相遇，在提香的『酒神巴克斯与阿里阿德涅』油画前对视。母亲说她就像画中的阿里阿德涅，刚开始对父亲感到恐惧。等到凝视他的第七秒，她已经决定要嫁给对方，哪怕是私奔也要和这个人结婚。在和父亲结婚前，母亲是名门淑女；在和父亲结婚后，母亲是贤妻良母。爱情是她此生唯一的叛逆。<br/>所以他的母亲格外偏爱希腊神话，在家里和别墅里布置了许多相关主题的装饰。<br/>北信介望着着记忆中别墅客厅的装饰画，达芬奇的『丽达与天鹅』的复制品，凝视着左下角的卡斯托尔和波吕克斯。破碎的蛋壳散发出柔和的光彩，化为银色的火焰，又跳动着无影灯的光芒。<br/>他醒了。<br/>「信介，你还记得你八岁的生日吗？」<br/>「掠食者」用医疗手电筒照了照他的瞳孔。一切正常、头脑清醒，他仿佛听到对方这样低语。<br/>「记得。」<br/>他八岁生日那天，父亲突然被一场来势汹汹的病毒性脑膜炎击倒，而母亲忙于照料父亲。「死亡先生」自告奋勇接送他上下学，还偷偷送了他一样双亲绝不会同意的生日礼物。<br/>「答应我，信介，不要告诉你的父母。这是我们之间的秘密。」<br/>「死亡先生」开着车，语调快活地对他说。<br/>他带他去了射击场，选了一把后坐力最小的手枪教他射击。每次开枪的时候，他依然能听到对方的教导在他耳畔回响。<br/>「那时我答应你，只要你保守秘密，下一年我会送你一件更好的礼物，不告诉你的父母。」<br/>「掠食者」语调快活地告诉他。<br/>「我愿意陪你等他们，就算还清我欠你的生日礼物。我会等待二十四小时，从抓到你的时间起算。」<br/>他在画框的名字上找到了对应的起算时间——10月31日19点13分。<br/>「他们会找到我的。」<br/>北用一种连他自己都不曾听过的声音说道。<br/>来呀，我的死。<br/>来呀，我的爱。<br/>两个月又十三天后，在大雪纷飞的别墅门外，他内在的影子同样喃喃低语。<br/>这一次，他终于能亲口告诉他们。</p><p>华盛顿到迈阿密的航班，飞行时间约三小时。<br/>联邦调查局行为分析部（BAU）的人在凌晨零点一刻抵达迈阿密警察局。<br/>「好快！」<br/>看到西装革履的一行探员穿过走廊，咬着油炸甜甜圈的银岛说，然后在下一秒咬到了自己的舌头。<br/>「大概是长翅膀飞过来的。」<br/>宫侑说，脸色阴沉得就像Toro已经被宣布为非法违禁品，吐出最后一个单词时赶紧缩回了舌头。真可惜，就差那么0.1秒，那个白痴也会咬到舌头。<br/>「他们配有专机。」<br/>宫治说完便专心咀嚼油炸甜甜圈。平时他自己就能吃完一盒当宵夜，可今天的甜甜圈炸得太过头了，又干又硬，有点硌牙齿。他吃了半打就觉得胃里发胀，喉头发痒，不得不猛灌咖啡把堵在嗓子眼的甜甜圈混凝土冲下去。<br/>——他们找不到北信介。<br/>——他们嗅不到一点有用的线索。<br/>躁动不安的「另一个胃」和「幽灵」以『野蜂飞舞』的节奏抖动身体，几乎盖过了那群探员皮鞋踩出的响亮声音。<br/>他转身望向墙边的白板，上面密密麻麻写满文字贴满照片。以他多年职业生涯的经验判断，迈阿密警察已经把能做的都做了，甚至可以说做了200%。<br/>结果徒劳无功。<br/>宫治用拳头抵住下巴，凭直觉而非理性思考。参与侦破的刑警们一致认为关于嫌疑人的资料太少了。嫌疑人留下的全部信息，从指纹到车牌号，都属于真实存在的美国公民或公司，然而其中每一项都是被不明人士盗用的，缺乏能够追踪到嫌疑人的有效线索。他的想法恰恰相反，他们嗅不到北信介不是因为他们不够熟悉犯人，而是因为他们不够熟悉北信介。<br/>他很容易就在宫侑的眼睛里找到十八年前万圣节前夜的月亮。初次邂逅的所有细节都保留在他们的记忆和感官里，和最近三个月的相处记忆一起妥善储存着。他一度以为没有人能比他们更理解北信介，但北信介依然是一个美妙的谜题。<br/>「劳驾，能给我一杯咖啡吗？」<br/>主动开口的联邦探员长着一张四五十岁的中年人面孔。宫治看到过这个人加入FBI时候的正面标准照，长得和现在一模一样，所以单凭这张脸判断年龄并不合理。<br/>大耳练，北信介的同事，资深的咖啡品鉴者和摇滚音乐爱好者，目光常常处于容易令人望而生畏的波段，而且还是……<br/>「哇哦，这真是我见过的长得最像FBI的FBI探员了。」<br/>宫侑吹了个口哨，口吻近乎挑衅。<br/>他当然不会像自己愚蠢的兄弟一样失礼到直接把这种话说出口，不过他确实也是这样想的。虽然他觉得宿命论都是胡扯的狗屎，但看到大耳练照片的一瞬间，他就觉得这个男人天生就是FBI探员。<br/>「侑！别这样！」<br/>银岛用手肘戳了宫侑一下，不轻不重。宫治瞥了宫侑一眼，没说话也没阻止孪生兄弟干蠢事，而是转身拿了三个纸杯，倒满咖啡，给了来者一人一杯——你不能指望警察局24小时供应的咖啡有多好喝，但至少是热的啊。<br/>「谢啦！」<br/>比大耳矮上快一个头的探员从后面窜出来，笑着对他道谢，一双灵活的眼睛介于猫科动物和犬科动物之间。<br/>赤木路成，北信介的同事，气氛调节者，常常负责和媒体打交道，偶尔还要客串新闻发言人。见到真人之后，他终于知道进行资料阅读时的那一丝怪异的感觉来自何处。赤木有点像他们的同类，但并不是他们的同类，顶多是猫猫狗狗一类通人性的宠物，被人类养大，感情也趋近人类。<br/>至于最后一个人，FBI的数据资料库里的信息很少，他不只知道名字是理石平介，见习探员，曾经在「休斯顿碎颅者」的连环杀人案中充当目击证人。如果他没记错，那个案件是北信介主导破获的经典案例，还登上了匡蒂科学院的教材。<br/>他注视理石的时间不超过两秒，这是一个绝对不会让人起疑的时长，即使是擦肩而过的陌生人也会不会觉得被冒犯。他轻轻动了动鼻子，又转头看了看银岛。这两个人长得一点也不像，可满脸急切的模样就像是同胞兄弟。<br/>「啊，请问……」<br/>理石像是要寻找什么似地盯着他的脸。宫治不知道对方为什么找上自己，也不知道对方想在他脸上找到什么，但显然理石觉得自己找到了要找的东西，下定决心朝他开口。<br/>「请问有没有北先生的新线索？」<br/>好吧，真的是第二个银岛。<br/>宫治在心中默默为理石写下「威胁度低」的评语，拿起还剩下三五个甜甜圈的纸盒。甜甜圈更冷了，而且硬得像石头，正好找人帮他清理。<br/>「赶路辛苦了。先吃点东西吧。」<br/>理石有点不好意思地拿了一个甜甜圈。大耳也拿过一个咬了一口又喝了一口咖啡，皱了皱眉眉头，不满之色一闪而过。赤木小声说「我在节食啊」，但最终还是拿走一个，再手里掂量两下才开始吃。<br/>「冷静点，平介。」<br/>赤木边吃边安慰见习探员。<br/>「我知道，但是……」<br/>理石苦着脸说。大概是太紧张了吧，理石吃甜甜圈就像在吃药，不喝咖啡就咽不下去。<br/>「信介说过，『过多的情绪无益于案件的侦破。』」<br/>大耳不知道从哪里掏出一条样式超级老土的手帕，仔仔细细地擦干净手上的残渣。看宫侑的眼睛就知道，那个白痴肯定是想感叹「都二十一世纪了居然还有人用那种老古董手帕」，好在他及时抓起最后一个甜甜圈砸进对方嘴里。<br/>他不是不懂宫侑现在的心情。相反，他太明白了，所以才能抓时机抓得准确无误。<br/>「另一个胃」和「幽灵」开始围着这群FBI探员转圈，速度越来越快，看起来就像卡通片里抓住主角准备烤来吃围着火焰跳舞的原始食人族。以这个加速度继续下去，估计这两个家伙会在人肉烤熟之前先把自己磨成肉泥。<br/>「果然是圣?信介的格言呀。」<br/>赤木苦笑着说，但很快就换成一副公事公办的礼貌面孔。<br/>「请问泰尔怀特先生在吗？我们想先和他沟通一下。」<br/>「他一直都在。」<br/>宫治简单地回答，指了指阿兰的办公室。<br/>「我想你们应该听过他的声音了，从你们进来到现在，最响亮的那个就是。」<br/>没错，即使半掩着门，阿兰的声音依然是警察局里存在感最强的噪音。他觉得听听里面的对话有助思考，所以就没帮对方关门。<br/>赤木他道了谢，往阿兰的办公室里走。宫侑那个白痴自然而然地跟了上去，成功跟进了门，但很快就捂着后脑勺逃出来。<br/>「可恶！该死的怪力金刚！」<br/>宫侑大声喊道。<br/>「侑，你不可以这样说！这是种族歧视！」<br/>银岛义正辞严。<br/>「银，你跟角名学坏了！」<br/>那个白痴不满地嘀咕着，翘着腿坐到桌子上。那群FBI探员现在不在这边了，可「另一个胃」和「幽灵」还在绕圈子，就像徒劳地想咬住自己尾巴的狗。<br/>「所以有什么新线索吗？我也很担心北先生的情况。」<br/>银岛焦急地问。这是银岛第七十四次问他有没有新线索，从北信介失踪起算，差不多平均每四分钟一次。<br/>宫治利落地敲击几下键盘上，快速浏览着电脑屏幕上显示的信息。<br/>「新线索，很多。」他说，望着银岛第七十四次喜上眉梢，「有用的，零条。」<br/>银岛第七十四次大失所望。<br/>如果被「掠食者」绑架的另有其人，宫治肯定会称赞对方是一位伟大的艺术家。那么多的证人，那么少的线索，趋近于零的破绽，简直是完美的艺术品。如此强大的猎物本该令他们心花怒放，可他们连愉快的影子都找不到，还涌出了过量的与人类相近的愤怒。<br/>北信介是他们的。这种所有权比权利法案和万圣节前夜的休假权更加神圣不可侵犯。哪怕他们还没想好到底是要杀他还是上他，也不能成为别人冒犯他们所有权的理由。<br/>通常来讲，一个被连环杀手绑架即将四分五裂的联邦探员会让宫侑幸灾乐祸、兴致勃勃。可受害者偏偏是北信介，他的白痴兄弟只能不停地磨牙，发出喀拉喀拉的烦人响动。时隔十八年的万圣节前夜，他们本应在家里舒舒服服地享受储蓄计划的利息。然而北信介不见了，只留下两条狗链，弄得他们就像两只被遗弃的宠物似的。<br/>宫治敲打键盘，时不时点一下鼠标。信息技术是个好东西，往往能让他找到自己想要的情报，但今天它就像十年前被宫侑抛弃还心怀怨恨的前女友一样，顺手把他也拉进黑名单。信任是彼此的。既然电脑拒绝提供更多的情报，他没必要死缠烂打。<br/>「掠食者」是个老练的猎手，至少隐蔽的本领比他们强上许多，仅仅在发动袭击的瞬间才会暴露杀意。倘若「掠食者」站在上风处，他们位于下风处，哪怕吸破鼻子也闻不到对方的蛛丝马迹——这就是他现在的感觉。<br/>靠警察的常规操作毫无效率。<br/>联邦调查局就这样常规操作了二十三年，至今仍认定真正的「掠食者」是个因公殉职的死人。<br/>再一次证实此路不通，他乐得继续思考名为「北信介」的谜团。「北信介」留给他们的线索并不比「掠食者」更多。他们知道些什么呢？他们只知道普通人知道的那些，还有北信介是他们的同类。即使他尝过那个人的双手、嘴唇，脸颊和脖子，还是对那个人的影子一无所知。思维的猎犬已经放出，它们会代替他翻遍所有的记忆与印象。也许它们叼回的猎物不尽如人意，他觉得自己需要一些全新的灵感。<br/>宫侑心怀怨恨的哼哼声和银岛第七十五次的询问声同时响起，而阿兰洪亮的嗓音凌驾于二者之上。<br/>「侑，治，进来。」<br/>从办公室里探出半个身子的阿兰看起来十分疲惫，就像放置太久的黑加仑，平时还算平滑的面容变成皱巴巴的黑紫色。听银岛的说法，爆炸案发生后阿兰就一直处于极度忙碌的状态。如果把人类的忍耐力比作橡皮筋，估计阿兰已经濒临断裂。<br/>「哟，阿兰，好久不见哈。听说你挺忙一直没睡？不过从脸上根本看不出黑眼圈呢。」<br/>宫侑嬉皮笑脸地说。他们早已习惯表情与内心的剥离，但那个白痴总是做得非常不合时宜。例如现在，宫侑对人类表情的模仿有多精准，就有多欠揍。<br/>最后一句话是妥妥的种族歧视。银岛还没来得及开口纠正，阿兰就用实际行动教宫侑做人。<br/>「好痛！」<br/>拳头与脑袋撞击的声音意外的动听，简直叫人神清气爽。换成别人，宫治肯定要劝对方去医院检查一下，没准是轻微脑震荡。但被揍的人是宫侑，根本没有这个必要。他的孪生兄弟是精神上的异形，个性糟糕到不能再糟糕，就算脑子被打出问题也只会好转不会恶化。<br/>「进来！」<br/>阿兰没好气地吼道，中气十足，洪亮得就像使劲捶打胸膛的大猩猩。<br/>宫侑捂着脑袋疼得说不出话来，还挡住他的去路。宫治毫不犹豫地帮了对方一把，一脚揣在兄弟的屁股上。<br/>「可恶，上次他被市长骂的时候揍人都没这么狠呀。」<br/>看来阿兰真的用了全力，被他踢得差点跌倒的宫侑居然没有责怪他，而是继续抱怨下黑手的大猩猩。<br/>「市长昨天就打过电话了。」<br/>阿兰恶狠狠地说，把办公室的门摔上。宫治虽然没被撞到，还是能感到门扉带起的疾风扑面而来。<br/>「那就是被州长骂了然后拿我泄愤么！」<br/>宫侑嘀咕道。<br/>话音未落，阿兰抓起好几份报纸劈头盖脸地砸向宫侑。对方的动作很快，但他的动态视力同样出色，看清了纽约时报、华盛顿邮报、迈阿密先驱报还有几家本地报纸上大同小异的标题。<br/>「对，你说对了，州长刚刚打过电话来责问过。港口的爆炸案可以推给烦人的NSA（美国安全局）和DHS（国土安全部），但联邦探员在迈阿密警察眼皮底下被绑架，如果明天还搞不清头绪——」<br/>「抱歉，阿兰，新的一天已经开始了。」<br/>他非常好心——以人类标准的好心——地提醒阿兰。<br/>宫侑张开报纸假装认真在看。宫治心知孪生兄弟是想借此挡住阿兰的口水。<br/>阿兰吐了两次气，瞪圆的双眼就像两颗发育过度的番茄，<br/>「如果今天我们还不能把事情查清楚，事情就变得比你们能想象到的最严重的情况还要严重。」<br/>「能有多严重？美国沉没吗？」<br/>薄薄几张印刷品当然无法阻止宫侑犯蠢。阿兰扯掉那个白痴拿反的报纸，怒吼道。<br/>「美国当然不会沉没，但迈阿密警察局会被沉进比斯坎湾！在警察局下沉前，我保证先把你灌上水泥丢进海里，压在下面当新地基！」<br/>宫侑张了张嘴，眼神往他这边瞟。宫治迅速读懂了兄弟的暗示，却一点也不担心。阿兰显然不知道灌水泥丢海里是他们处理废弃物的惯用手法，否则他现在要做就不是喷宫侑一脸口水而是掏出手枪瞄准那个白痴射空弹匣。<br/>「各位不必如此焦虑。解救被绑架者的黄金时间是七十二小时，我认为我们还有时间好好规划……」<br/>赤木劝解道。<br/>「但是被绑架者在一小时内的死亡率接近半数，而活过第一个小时的人在接下来三小时里死亡的概率高达75%。我记得这是各位所在的部门公布的统计数据。」<br/>宫治平静地说。<br/>他希望自己的内心也能像外表一样平静。<br/>他们第一次看到这个数据是通过非法的网络入侵，那时候联邦探员北信介还没有来到迈阿密，那时候他们还没有这么热爱巧克力的零食。宫侑刚弄好一袋爆米花，一边大嚼爆米花一边评论这玩意对他们的意义还不如邻居家宠物留下的一条新鲜冒热气的狗屎。<br/>因为每头野兽都是自己的习性。<br/>就算分析了100只野狗，也不能靠这个统计结果预测一头狮子会怎么狩猎。同理，目标换成一头狼，换成一头美洲豹，依然无济于事。<br/>他能够平静地说出这句话是因为这是一句废话，但他说出这句话是因为他几乎像自己的兄弟一样恼火。<br/>思维的猎犬对着空气徒劳地吠叫，吵到让他不得安宁。<br/>作为资深的人类研究专家，宫治明白模仿人类是一门技术，就像驾驶或者射击，在必要的时候恰当运用即可。他的经验告诉他现在不应该说令人沮丧的话或者不祥的预言，可他还是说了。理石望向他的目光仿佛受到伤害一般。大耳和赤木盯着他，表情没变，但表情下面藏着的东西他需要再琢磨一下。<br/>「治，你别说了。」<br/>阿兰抓了抓短得可怜的头发，说。<br/>「这两个人是宫侑和宫治，信介借宿在他们家里，案发地点也在他们家门口。他们看到了嫌疑人，如果有什么要问的……」<br/>「我们能想起来的都说了，你们可别问蠢问题来耽误我们的时间。」<br/>宫侑一屁股坐到办公桌上，翘着腿，那副模样仿佛他才是联邦调查局局长。<br/>然后宫侑就被阿兰揪住衣领一把摔到地上。<br/>宫治的想法和自己的白痴兄弟一样，不过他没有说出来，而是尽职尽责回答那些联邦探员们的问题。<br/>——这群愚蠢的家伙在白白浪费时间。<br/>只需要一个眼神他们就达成了共识。<br/>——但是，对他们而言，并非毫无意义。<br/>两个资深探员显然在打量他们，试图从他们身上挖掘出更有价值的信息。而在他们眼里，那两个北信介多年的同事同样是未经开采的宝矿。如果他们喊对「芝麻开门」的暗号，就能找到通往北信介之谜的捷径。<br/>「另一个胃」和「幽灵」代替了思维的猎犬，围在大耳和赤木身边，嗅来嗅去。<br/>做错事的人类通常会感到自责，幸好他们身上不存在那种蹩脚的情感。宫治垂下视线，挤出自责的声线，描述北信介失踪和安东尼奥濒死的状况，附加关于血液喷溅的专业论断。宫侑抬高声调的插话非常巧妙，不仅恰当地表现出他所缺乏的感情色彩（宫治向来觉得宫侑很吵，但人类似乎认定那家伙高低起伏的声音充满感情），还淋漓尽致地展现出一个「因为自己的失误导致联邦探员被绑架而恼火不已」的讨厌鬼形象。<br/>当然，侑的恼火是真的，让人讨厌的地方也是货真价实。<br/>宫治怀疑正是自己兄弟真实到可怕的表现令联邦探员们信服。长达一个小时的询问让他完全读懂了他们的微表情，尽管消耗有点大，那两人的一举一动在他眼里都变得有迹可循。大耳和赤木相信了他们说的目击证言，也相信这一次的谋杀和绑架与他们无关，却并未相信他们的本质。这很合理也很正确，就像优秀的猎犬天生要保持对狐狸的警惕。只要他乐意，可以再花上几个小时陪他们玩，磨去他们的戒备心。但一想到北信介做的南瓜派，他的肚子好像又有点饿了。<br/>无法被食物满足的饥饿，简直形同贪婪。<br/>他当时没留意，而是在未来的旅途中慢慢明白，对野兽而言，贪婪是全新的情感，就像身体长出的肿瘤，或者说，是不断扩散的恶性癌症，一经感染便终生难以消除。<br/>「『掠食者』。」<br/>他轻声说，故意让联邦探员们听到。<br/>望着神情为之一动的大耳和赤木，宫治确认，这个词就是他们的「芝麻开门」。<br/>「我知道信介担心什么，」阿兰插话道，「所以我安排他借住在他们家里。这件事按理来说应该是保密的，但我相信各位来迈阿密之前也查阅过以前的案卷。正当防卫击毙『掠食者』的人就是他们。」<br/>「不，不是那件事啦。」<br/>宫侑大大咧咧地说。看菜鸟探员理石的反应，似乎已经相信侑真的是个粗枝大叶的蠢货。希望这家伙以后别死得太惨，宫治无所谓地想。<br/>「是北先生亲口和我们说的，在认识我们的第二天。」<br/>就像炫耀一般，侑嚷道。<br/>没错，北先生说了这个词，然后就醉倒了。那个夜晚，他们来了一次例行的愉快狩猎，剩下的时间都在联邦调查局的数据库里欣赏「掠食者」的杰作。大概很少有人像他们这么肯定，死在他们手下的「掠食者」并非最开始的那个「掠食者」。他们杀掉的「掠食者」很年轻，二十岁左右，不会超过二十五岁。除非那家伙是杀戮天才，刚学会走路就能轻松自在地完成灭门惨案，否则真正的「掠食者」一定另有其人。<br/>说起来挺奇妙的，后来他们同居了三个月，北信介没再在私下场合和他们提过「掠食者」的事情。一个字也没有。<br/>很快，大耳和赤木放下了戒心。仅仅是面部表情的细微变化，就证明这两位资深探员真正把他们当成了可以信赖的自己人。不愧是北先生，宫治想，即使本人下落不明，圣?信介的权威依然不容置疑。<br/>「你们想了解什么？」<br/>大耳问道，口吻仿佛联邦最高法院的九位大法官之一。<br/>「信介是在他们面前失踪的，这两个小子比所有人都着急。」阿兰一手按在宫侑头上，另一手搭在他的肩膀上，帮他们解释道，「尽量多告诉他们一些事情吧，什么都行，因为他们跟信介是同一类人。」<br/>他们好心的上司努力想了想，又补上一句。<br/>「就像灵媒似的。」<br/>赤木看看宫侑，又看看他，眨着眼睛，对他们充满兴趣——这一次是善意的兴趣。<br/>「我们不需要第二个信介。不过只要他们有信介的一半优秀，尽管推荐他们来BAU。」<br/>「才不要！北边的鬼天气会杀掉我们的！」<br/>宫侑嚎叫道。<br/>「你闭嘴！」<br/>结果，阿兰是用拳头让那个白痴闭嘴的。<br/>「掠食者」=「死亡先生」<br/>宫治记不太清楚这个等式何时建立于自己的脑海，也许有个循序渐进的过程，也许是某次他试听『Carmina Burana』（布兰诗歌）时突发奇想。「死亡先生」是北信介父亲的搭档，也是「死亡博士」这个外号的半个来源。北信介从来不说废话，他承认这件事情，几乎等于承认「死亡先生」是他的半个父亲，精神上的。<br/>他们看过「掠食者」的案卷，尤其是第一个案件，发生在北信介家中的惨案，但听那个人的同僚说来别有一番风味。案情很清楚，尸检报告很详实，即使作为提交法院的证据也无可挑剔，可最关键的部分——也是他们最感兴趣的部分——语焉不详。<br/>那一夜，九岁的北信介到底经历了什么？<br/>在那个孩子的证词里，他说他躲藏在凶手没有注意到的地方，趁着凶手不注意跑出别墅，拿父亲的打火机烧断了吊桥得以逃生。没有任何破绽的证词，就像北先生的性格一样滴水不漏。经手案件的调查人员对失去双亲的孩子充满同情，不会找他确认那些残暴得令人发指的细节。大耳和赤木同样不知道，显然北信介没有跟任何人提过这件事。<br/>「在那之后，『掠食者』就成为了信介执著的对象（Fetish）。」<br/>不，我们才是北先生执著的对象（Fetish）。<br/>宫治在心里说，嘴唇微动。他留意到那个长得像安哥拉监狱的大耳竟然对圣?信介使用了Fetish一词，而在场竟然无一人表示异议。<br/>「信介来迈阿密的第一天就跟我说，他为了那个混蛋而来。」<br/>阿兰抱着胳膊说，仿佛不这样做怒火会瞬间冲破胸膛。<br/>「他来之前我没有劝他，因为我觉得多半是个粗糙的模仿犯。」赤木苦笑着说，「当时我想，以信介的本领多半一周能搞定，剩下的时间还能在阳光沙滩大海好好度个假。」<br/>「也、也就是说，代号为『掠食者』的连环杀手就是绑架北先生的真凶？」<br/>理石试探性地问。<br/>「在我们面前你可以这么说，但报告里不能这么写。」<br/>赤木拍了拍见习探员的肩膀，说。<br/>「诶？」<br/>「嘁，该死的官僚主义。」<br/>宫侑哼了一声，脸上是生动可爱的人类表情，介于蔑视与冷漠之间。<br/>阿兰很难得地没打他的白痴兄弟。<br/>「『掠食者』已经死于这两位的正当防卫，这是官方的最终结论。所以在报告上，我们追查的只能是『掠食者』的模仿犯。」<br/>赤木为菜鸟探员解释道。<br/>「想必当时发生在我家的事情，让你们上头的大人物很是松了一口气吧。」<br/>宫侑继续自己咄咄逼人的表演。<br/>「侑，别这样。」<br/>阿兰一巴掌拍到那个白痴头上。侑本能地瑟缩一下，随即发现上司的力道堪称温柔。<br/>「我知道你们很难过，但现在不是计较这个的时候。」<br/>不，我们一点也不难过。治压低视线，注意到联邦探员们的肢体动作带上了愧疚之意，不得不暗自称赞侑做得好。<br/>「根据已知情报，『掠食者』的集中作案一共发生三次。二十三年前，十四年前和今年。其中十四年前的那些案件，很可能是被我们杀掉的家伙干的。而受害者都是执法人员的家庭。至今已知的幸存者仅有三人，北先生、侑，还有我。一人失踪，是第二位受害者的独子。我怀疑这位失踪者就是十四年前我们遭遇的凶手，但无法证明。指纹、牙齿痕迹、DNA，一切能够证明个人身份的情报，要么就是既有证物被污染了、被毁了，要么就是盗用了其他人的真实信息，和现在我们正在追查的这个『掠食者』一样。」<br/>宫治冷静地说，稍稍缓解了旁人的愧疚之情。侑和他的搭档总是无往不利。<br/>「时隔二十三年，再次向最初的幸存者下手……」<br/>大耳皱着眉头思索道。<br/>「但是，很奇怪呀。」<br/>赤木伸出一根手指，指向墙上贴着的「欢迎来到阳光迈阿密」的旅游日历。<br/>「『掠食者』第一次作案是在7月4日的夜晚，持续到7月5日的凌晨。如果他的执念强烈到要在二十三年后绑架当初的幸存者，为什么不选择周年纪念日？周年纪念日向来是这类犯罪者的偏好。」<br/>「也许是死亡纪念日？我记得十四年前的凶手是在十月份被击毙。」<br/>理石掏出记事本，一边翻看一边说。<br/>「那是10月4日凌晨的事情，这次的案发时间是10月31日19点30分左右。」<br/>大耳纠正道。<br/>10月31日。<br/>万圣节前夜。<br/>宫治感到有什么从他的脑袋里滚落到地板上，都是想法的碎片，被「另一个胃」和「幽灵」捡起来的时候还隐隐泛起回声。他的推理模式就和宫侑忽起忽落的智商一样，无法用常人的尺度衡量。<br/>拼图一片片聚拢，有时是一种声音，有时是一个画面，有时是一股味道。<br/>「他会找到你们的。」<br/>成年礼的猎物用一种他们不曾听过的声音说道。<br/>滴答。<br/>就像是滴水声，就像是秒针转动的声音，落入脑海越来越深的位置。<br/>没错，就是周年纪念日。<br/>十八年的周年纪念日，纪念他们与北信介的相遇。<br/>「那么，来和我约定吧。」<br/>他看不到骷髅面具后面的笑容，但高悬夜空的新月会是完美的替代品。<br/>「在杀死我之前，只杀掠食者。」<br/>滴答。<br/>档案记载「死亡先生」在7月4日加入联邦调查局。「掠食者」杀死北信介双亲的时间刚好在那十八年后。<br/>这一切都是有意义的。<br/>「掠食者」不会像杀掉一头野狗那样直接割断北的脖子，那家伙想搞一场盛大的节日庆典。<br/>北信介想让他们找到他，「掠食者」也想让他们找到他。<br/>滴答。<br/>红色的皮项圈和蓝色的皮项圈。Hot和Cold。<br/>能把狗链保存十八年的北信介不可能没有留下预备方案。<br/>在南瓜派的香味中，他撬开了北信介的皮革箱。里面有三套万圣节的成人装扮，一套是骷髅，一套是狼人，一套是吸血鬼。包装袋上贴有附近购物中心的商标。他记得那个商标。北信介在上周末去了那家购物中心。同一天，银岛在FACEBOOK上贴出和角名的合影，背后是一模一样的LOGO。<br/>舌头上泛起欧姆蛋的滋味。鸡蛋、蘑菇、虾仁和芝士，在煎锅上泛起浓郁的香气。他望着烹饪的厨师，绕过厨师帽就能看到交谈的北信介和角名。他们在说什么？那两个人都不是喜欢无意义寒暄的人。<br/>答案已经非常明显了，明显到用白纸黑字写在「另一个胃」和「幽灵」的身上。<br/>响声停止了，但那股感觉愈加强烈，就像是在太阳下面暴晒太久的冰淇淋，汁水向圆筒外流淌。宫治舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，就像是舔掉那股不为人知的甜蜜，把神情和声音维持在一如既往的状态。<br/>「我去趟卫生间。」<br/>他朝联邦探员们点点头，跟阿兰打了个招呼，转身走出办公室。<br/>「啊，等一下，我也去！」<br/>宫侑急匆匆地追出来，终究还是慢了一步。走出房门的他先拨通了角名的电话号码。意识到自己的通话被转接到语音信箱，宫侑气得差点把手机摔到地上。<br/>「如果你要问的事情和我猜的一样，就不用说了。」<br/>电话那一端的角名直截了当地说。<br/>「我刚听说北先生出事就订了最早返回迈阿密的机票。现在飞机已经降落了，两小时内我会赶到警察局——或者还是去你们家里更方便？对了，跟侑说一声，别来烦我了，一样的事情。」<br/>一个半小时之后，他们从角名手里接过一块移动硬盘。他们没有告诉任何人，角名也没有。</p><p>回想起将那块移动硬盘的接口插入电脑的瞬间，宫侑至今仍觉得十分兴奋。<br/>就像是青春期少年兴致勃勃地幻想心上人，虽说他们几乎没受到青春期的影响，更没有什么暗恋的心上人。不过他现在只要想想北信介的裸体就能明白这种感觉。<br/>而那个人刚刚讲述的假设，则是更可怕的催情剂。<br/>如果北信介曾经杀过「人」，简直太妙了。<br/>他不知道他们会不会杀他，但这个假设会让他们更想干他。同性间的性爱本来就比异性更具攻击性，连「繁殖」这个作为遮羞布的借口都不存在。反复的插入和抽出，就像一刀两刀三刀。高潮就像死亡，死亡就像高潮。<br/>他们跟着北信介走进别墅的大门。<br/>雪花从天空飘落，雪花被隔绝在外，雪花在身上融化。<br/>走在前面的北信介就像一个美妙的谜题。<br/>广阔的空间和高高的屋顶，恰巧符合他们童年时代的喜好。宫侑和宫治曾经在父母听不到的地方认真讨论过，如何让杀戮的副产品不被人发现。那时他们就觉得水泥是个好办法，但还没学会驾驶帆船，只能想象一个宽敞的后院或是地下室。他们理想的住宅应该位于郊外，人少面积大，方便狩猎和处理尸体，最好有个复古的壁炉。大概是受到『鲁滨逊漂流记』里食人生番烧烤人肉大餐的影响，他们一直很憧憬能在室内点火燃烧的壁炉。<br/>这栋别墅就像是他们童年幻想的载体，而北信介是他们此时幻想的结晶。<br/>谜，恩尼格码（Enigma）。<br/>母亲常常朗诵西顿的野生动物故事作为他们的睡前故事，他们昏昏欲睡的时候也能够倒背如流。等他们稍微长大一点，可以自己选择睡前读物，便将视线转向密码与情报工作。伪装和欺骗是他们最重要学科。通过间谍的故事，他们学到了许多。而密码呢，宫侑记得自己七八岁的时候曾经疯狂地迷恋密码学，心算各种加密和解密的方式。他们曾经自创过宫式密码，一种粗糙的对称加密算法，但很快就在更加精密的恩尼格码密码机打败了。这种密码机比他们的算法早了将近一个世纪，却把宫式密码远远甩在身后。<br/>不仅是他们，二战时期这种德国密码机不知道让多少盟军的情报人员抓破头皮。暴力破解是不可能的，只要稍加调整，恩尼格码的可能性便会高达一京。如果他对密码的迷恋持续到现在，用数学方式破解恩尼格码肯定是小菜一碟，就像那些波兰数学家所做的一样。但无论是数学还是信息技术只不过是工具而已，他们只需要拿到破解的结果。<br/>肉体当然比数学更加直接。<br/>贝蒂?派克（Betty Pack）的故事给了他灵感。那位美貌性感的女间谍同样是美国人，她靠睡波兰外交部长拿到了破解恩尼格码的细节。<br/>他们已经睡过北信介了，可惜谜团依然没有解开。不过没关系，他们可以再多睡几次，睡到解谜为止。<br/>他们的恩尼格码站在壁炉前。客厅里没有开灯，炉火当然不如电灯那么明亮，但那个人轮廓上闪耀的橙色光芒美妙非凡。宫侑记得这个位置，他把案卷里的现场照片上下左右看了很多遍，想象着九岁的北信介是如何渡过那一夜。「幽灵」站在北的左边，「另一个胃」站在北的右边。北被割断喉咙的母亲躺在「幽灵」的位置上，北被折磨得不成人形的父亲躺在「另一个胃」的位置上。而三十二岁的北信介站在二者之间，「掠食者」留下好几个血脚印的地方。地板上铺着厚厚的地毯，被不错的保洁公司打理过，清扫得很干净，没有灰尘和污渍，可二十三年前的血腥味还是一个劲儿往他鼻子里钻。<br/>热与冷，光与影，生与死。<br/>十一月初的迈阿密天气宜人，他只穿一件短袖夏威夷衫依然活力十足。他和孪生兄弟一起翻看着移动硬盘里的内容，就像偷窥北信介自慰。数不清的琐碎信息构成了人体的毛细血管，把血液挤向关键部位。北信介是最了解「掠食者」的人，而「掠食者」是解开「北信介」之谜的捷径。兴奋感就像一条鲶鱼在内裤里活蹦乱跳。<br/>对南方人来说，阿拉斯加的寒冷冬夜，即使在壁炉边脱光衣服也是一种折磨。但让本能勃发的他们好好地穿着衣服则是另一种更残忍的折磨。一连串的衣衫悉索和急促喘息之后，宫侑看到宫治咬住了北信介赤裸的喉头，刚好是「掠食者」在那个人母亲喉咙上下刀的位置。他的双手摸到了跳起的乳头，还有大腿间的毛发。<br/>他们搞到了月亮，他们可以侵犯月亮，这足以叫加缪笔下的卡里古拉羡慕得死而复生。普通人站在父母被杀害的位置只会感到悲伤和痛苦，幸好北信介没有。他在他手里兴奋得像头刚刚尝到血的野兽，望向他的表情是融入阴影的新月。<br/>「稍等。」<br/>北信介轻声说。北朝沙发走去，没有反抗。怎么说呢，他对他们没有丝毫反抗。宫侑甚至觉得，哪怕他们咬断对方的颈动脉，对方此刻的行为举止依然不会改变——能不能活着走到沙发另论。不是抵抗，不是逃离，北信介走向沙发，像纯净水一样纯粹，拿起搭在那边的两根狗链。<br/>红色的系在他手腕的项圈上，蓝色的系在治手腕的项圈上。<br/>宫侑感到自己手腕发烫，就像割断Hot喉咙时那样，灼热的动脉血浸泡肌肤，他一度以为那就是至高无上的快感。<br/>「这样就可以了。」<br/>北信介认真地说，眼中闪出满意的光芒。<br/>他们从未见过这样的北信介。<br/>这样的北信介让他害怕。<br/>他望向治，看到孪生兄弟脸上的惊愕一点也不比自己少。和他一样，治咬紧牙关，呼吸在颤抖。<br/>宫侑向来喜欢在网络世界里横冲直撞。不是因为求知欲，他单纯喜欢破坏防火墙的感觉。如果说北信介的个人资料库属于个人隐私，他们应予以适当的尊重，那么除此之外关于那个人的信息他们都有权得知。他曾经翻出北信介九岁以前的照片来欣赏，在赞叹对方的演技比他们还要精妙的时候也隐隐感到不安。现在他终于明白自己为何会不安。<br/>那根本不是演技。<br/>他分明看到九岁以前的北信介还活着，活在他们眼前这个人身上。<br/>现在的北信介看起来就像一个人。<br/>而在下一秒，新月再度升起。</p><p>「to be continued」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>